Memorias rotas
by HappyDylann
Summary: Raku Ichijou, Hace mas de 3 años..."murió"...Todas las personas que una vez conoció lo creían fallecido. Pero no lo estaba, Solo perdió todos sus recuerdos, Ahora, 3 años después, Raku por fin regresa a su ciudad natal. ¿Qué sucederá con sus asuntos pendientes? ¿Un inesperado amor florecerá? ¿Se hundirá Raku en los vicios del bajo mundo? Descubre esto y mas en Memorias Rotas.
1. Chapter 1

Azules eran sus ojos, y blanco el color de su vida, el blanco representa su propio vacío.

El joven caminaba algo agitado a su nueva universidad, ya habían pasado 3 años desde su llamado "accidente", y Raku Ichijou, de ahora 20 años de edad, por fin regresaba al que su padre afirmaba que era "La ciudad en la que creció."

La temporada era otoño, así que el joven se aseguró de vestirse adecuadamente, con un chaqueta de cuero café oscura, pantalones negros un tanto gruesos, y una bufanda rojo oscuro. Aun así el joven sentía un inusual frio a medida que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Y a medida que la niebla de la mañana se dispersaba, Raku observaba con cautela la ciudad en la que su padre afirmaba, él había vivido los primeros 17 años de su vida.

" _Cierto, el viejo dice que crecí aquí, tal vez alguien me reconozca"_ Eso era sin duda lo que el joven pensaba, pero otra parte de él le susurraba " _Nadie lo hará, te olvidaron hace mucho tiempo"_

Sus pensamientos deprimentes fueron detenidos cuando el joven llego al edificio de acabado moderno al que se dirigía.

 **Universidad Bonyari.** Era lo que decía en la entrada del edificio.

Raku noto que, efectivamente, era la hora de entrada. El muchacho se aseguró de que su peluca color marrón estuviera bien acomodada en su cabeza, su padre le advirtió que solo podría mostrar su cabello azul oscuro en sus horas libres y fines de semana, después de todo, no se mira muy seguido a un joven con ojos y cabello azul oscuro.

" _Si con esto nadie se da cuenta de quién soy, por mi perfecto, no quiero llevar más problemas solo por ser el heredero del grupo Shue-gumi"_

El chico inhalo aire, el siguiente paso sin duda será el inicio de su vida.

Raku cruzo la puerta de la universidad y empezó a observar a los alumnos de esta.

" _Todos se conocen…"_ Pensó el joven con depresión. " _Es obvio que se conocen, Ya es el tercer año de universidad…Debí haber terminado los estudios especiales antes, tal vez así podría haber llegado para el segundo año"_

Raku detuvo a un estudiante que pasaba cerca de él, Era un joven un poco menos alto que el, con ojos café oscuro y cabello a juego.

"Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar la oficina de inscripción?"

"Claro, está en el segundo piso, al lado del salón de literatura japonesa, de hecho, Yo voy a ese salón. ¿Te acompaño?"

" _Que amigable!"_ Pensó Raku.

"Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias." Raku le sonrió y ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar.

"Así que…te acabas de transferir aquí ¿cierto?" El joven rompió el hielo

"Oh, sí, vengo de una universidad en Osaka. Mi nombre es…"

" _Tú no tienes nombre, eres una sombra de lo que eras antes."_ Parecía decirle una voz en su cabeza.

"…Tu nombre es…?"

"Oh, perdón, soy Akira Kitagami" Respondió el Joven. Izumi Kitagami era el nombre que su padre eligió para que Raku usara durante su época universitaria, la gente no lo miraría con los mismos ojos si supieran que era el heredero del grupo Yakuta más prominente de Japón.

"Mucho gusto Kitagami-kun", Respondió el joven "Mi nombre es Kenjiro, Azuma Kenjiro, pero llámame Ken, todos lo hacen" Termino Ken.

"Está bien" Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a su destino "¿Esta es la oficina de inscripción?"

"Sip, esta es, yo tengo que entrar a literatura o Yui-sensei se enojara de nuevo, Hasta luego!" Se despidió Ken, dirigiéndose al su aula de clases.

" _Que tipo tan animado"_ Pensó Raku.

Raku paso la siguiente hora de clases discutiendo con el profesor encargado de inscripciones, al parecer, era un conocido del padre de Raku, pero el profesor no creía que el fuera el temeroso heredero del grupo Yakuza, al parecer, no se parecía nada a su padre. No le creyó hasta que se quitó la peluca y le mostro su cabello azul oscuro, ese cabello que identifica a los miembros de sangre del grupo, después de esto, Raku paso otro rato convenciéndolo de que no le dijera a ningún profesor ni alumno quien era, Raku quería conservar su anonimato al menos hasta descubrir quiénes eran los que lo conocían antes del "accidente."

"Muy bien Rak-…Akira-kun, tu primera clase será Psicología con Haguro-sensei, Aula #27" El profesor le entrego una carpeta a Raku "Ahí está tu horario y donde puedes comprar los libros de texto"

Raku se dirigió a la puerta "Muchas gracias, sensei" Agradeció Raku haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación.

"Ken-kun!" llamo Raku, al ver que la clase en la que estaba acababa de terminar, por lo cual, la siguiente debía comenzar.

"Kitagami-kun" Ken respondió el saludo "¿Ya estas oficialmente inscrito? ¿Cuál es tu primera clase?"

"Psicología con Haguro-sensei"

"¿En serio? Yo también!, Debe ser el destino que nos está uniendo Kitagami-kun!" Bromeo Ken con una sonrisa de gato.

Raku empezó a sentir un sentimiento de melancolía.

 _Shuu…_

"Ugh…" Raku sintió un dolor de cabeza repentinamente

"Umm? ¿Pasa algo Kitagami-kun?"

"No…No es nada, ¿Nos vam-" Repentinamente, Raku sintió un repentino dolor en la espalda, y lo siguiente que vio fue el piso.

"OUCH! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Pregunto Raku desde el piso.

"Disculpa! Tengo prisa!" Grito una voz femenina a lo lejos. Al parecer eso era lo que lo había arroyado.

"Ouch, eso debió doler." Se burló Ken "Tu primer día y ya eres brutalizado por Seishiro-chan"

"¿Quién?" Pregunto Raku, reincorporándose del piso.

"Ops, cierto, eres nuevo." Respondió Ken "La persona que te acaba de pasar por encima es ni nada más ni nada menos que Seishiro Tsugumi-chan, una de las _idols_ de esta universidad"

" _Tsugumi…"_ Una voz le susurro, y otra vez sintió un dolor de cabeza rotundo.

"Como sea" Dijo Raku ignorando el dolor"Vayamos a clases, no me gustaría llegar tarde a mi primera clase"

"Prácticamente esta es la segunda hora, Kitagami-kun"

"Puedes llamarme Akira, después de todo tú me dejas llamarte Ken"

"Mmmm….Bien! Akira-chan!"

"…No tenías que agregar el "Chan…". Respondió Raku, pero no pudo evitar sentir melancolía por el comportamiento del chico.

Los dos nuevos amigos caminaron juntos al salón de clases.

••••••••••••••••

Raku entro al salón de clases, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados.

"Tú debes ser el nuevo chico" Respondió el profesor Haguro, con una voz de ultratumba.

El profesor Haguro tenía más pinta de Yakuza que todos los Yakuza que había conocido hasta ahora, casi 2 metros de alto, todo musculo y ojos que bien podrían intimidar hasta a al padre de Raku.

"Muy bien, alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido" Haguro-sensei se volteo a ver Raku, este sintió un escalofrió cuando le clavo la mirada "Preséntate. Ahora. Tienes 5 segundos"

"S-S-Si! Mucho gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Akira Kitagami." Raku hizo una reverencia.

"Siéntate ahí, atrás de Maiko-kun" Respondió el profesor, apuntando a un asiento vacío al lado de un joven de estatura promedio, cabello rubio casi café, ojos a juego y un par de gafas.

"Mucho gusto, Maiko-kun" Saludo Raku cuando se sentó al lado del joven de lentes.

Pero por alguna razón, este no le respondió el saludo, solo se quedó mirándolo con una expresión que Raku no podía interpretar, parecía dolido, pero también esperanzado.

"…Umm, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Maiko-kun? Pregunto Raku, extrañado.

"¿Uh? ¿Ah? Si, disculpa, He-he" Maiko respondió con una sonrisa similar a la de Ken "Creo que solo estaba divagando, Mucho gusto conocerte, Kitagami-san"

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquila, A pesar de tener complexión de delincuente, Haguro-sensei era muy meticuloso a la hora de dar clases.

Durante el resto del día Raku fue de clase en clase, intentando congeniar más con sus nuevos compañeros, Ken ya era su amigo, pero, para su fortuna, Raku logro congeniar con otros 2 compañeros.

Yuri Kanae, una joven tímida de cabello largo color negro y gafas, vestía un par de pantalones de tela y un suéter largo color azul claro, la razón por la que se llevaron tan bien era porque Raku compartía con ella su pasatiempo de libros de poesía. Y también logro entablar una conversación con Asuka Kitomoto, una chica alta de cabello rojo oscuro (Probablemente teñido) que vestía una falda estilo colegiala y una camiseta negro sobre una blusa blanca. Logro congeniar con ella porque, al parecer, es amiga de Ken. Raku estaba agradecido por haber hecho sus primeros amigos tan rápidamente, en los libros del hospital siempre decía que las personas en su condición tardarían un tiempo en acostumbrarse al habitad escolar.

El resto del día fueron clases aburridas y monótonas hasta la hora de salida.

"Bueno, hasta mañana chicos."

"Hasta mañana, Akira-chan!" Respondió Ken.

"Ha-Hasta mañana, Kitagami-san" Se despidió Yuri, con timidez.

"Nos vemos luego, Akira" Asuka se despidió de el como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Raku camino un par de cuadras, ya era de noche y el frio de otoño helaba hasta sus huesos.

"Uff…Mejor me apuro" Se dijo a sí mismo, el cielo estaba gris y el aire olía a lluvia.

Raku empezó a correr por las calles de la ciudad, apurado por llegar a tiempo a su departamento, cuando de repente, al cruzar una esquina, Raku choco con alguien de frente, lo cual resulto en ambas personas cayendo al suelo sobre sus traseros.

El impacto causo que la peluca de Raku se cayera.

"UGH…"

"Ouch" Dijo una voz femenina, una voz que ya había escuchado ese día.

Raku se reincorporo del golpe y rápidamente observo con quien había chocado.

La sorpresa se la llevo Raku al ver que la persona con la que había chocado era una chica, y no cualquier chica. Tenía el cabello corto de color azul un poco más claro que el color de pelo original de Raku, Y sus ojos…

" _Rojos"_

Poseía un par de ojos color rojo claro, unos hermosos ojos que parecían perforar el corazón del peli azul.

" _Recuérdame…"_ Parecían decirle esos ojos.

La chica vestía ropa un tanto masculina para el gusto de Raku, pero aun así la lucia de manera muy…erótica. Llevaba un pantalón estilo _jean_ color negro y una chaqueta de cuero similar a la de Raku, solo que la chaqueta no lograba ocultar el gran busto de la joven, y para termina, un moño color azul claro adornaba su cabello.

"Lo-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa" Se disculpó Raku y como todo caballero, ofreciéndole su mano a la joven.

"¡Fí-Fíjate por donde caminas! No necesito tu ayuda!" Le grito la joven, rechazando su mano y levantándose por sí misma sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada. "Ojou olvido su libro de Orientación y tengo que regresar por él"

"¿ _Ojou? ¿Es una especie de mayordomo? Y que chica tan grosera! Yo solo pensaba ayudarla!"_ Pensó Raku.

La chica empezó a caminar algo apresurada de regreso a la universidad, pero entonces volteo su vista al suelo donde se encontraba la peluca marrón de Raku.

" _No! Se me cayó?! ¡¿En qué momento?!Mierda, necesito irme"_

Raku sabía lo que podría pasar con su nueva vida si supieran su posición como heredero Yakuza.

•••••••

"¿Esto es tuyo? Tsugumi levanto una especie de peluca del piso y dirigió su vista al rostro del tipo con el que acababa de chocar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, su cara, su cabello. Sus ojos, todo cuadraba con su el de su primer amor, su primer amor que ya no estaba ahí, con ella.

De repente, la expresión de desinterés de la chica, se transformó en una de asombro, sus latidos empezaron a aumentar, sus ojos se abrieron y la sangre corrió a su rostro, sonrojándose como una manzana.

"… _¿Eh?, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No puede ser posible."_ Pensó la chica, a medida que sus piernas empezaban a perder fuerza. _"El…el murió, lleva años muerto ¿No lo estaré confundiendo?...Si, es obvio, el ya no está con nosotros…Pero…se parece tanto…NO!, Tsugumi contrólate, Raku Ichijou murió. Vimos su cuerpo subir a la ambulancia, fuimos a su funeral, todas lo lloramos…"._ Los pensamientos de Tsugumi eran un desastre, y el solo pensar que Raku Ichijou estuviera con vida hacia que…que ella se sintiera viva.

"! Di-Disculpa! Me-me tengo que ir" El peli azul tomo la peluca marrón de la mano de Tsugumi.

Tsugumi pensaba que su corazón no podía latir más rápido, pero al escuchar la voz de esa persona y concordarla con sus recuerdos de la preparatoria, pudo notar el parecido entre ambas.

"Ra…Raku…Ichijou" Susurro Tsugumi.

Fue entonces que el joven le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, con ambos ojos abiertos como platos.

"… ¿Quién eres?..." Pregunto el joven. Esta vez, Tsugumi pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Raku Ichijou

"… _¿Es el…cierto?"_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Tsugumi antes de desmayarse, era demasiada presión ver de nuevo al muchacho denso y torpe del que una vez se enamoró.

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Notas del autor;**

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, decidí hacerlo de Nisekoi por que no podía adaptar una trama como la de Tokyo Ghoul o To Love Ru al tipo de historia trágica y romántica que tengo en mente. Espero sus reviews! Tomare en cuenta todas las opiniones, Lo más probable es que suba el siguiente capítulo en un par de días. Por lo pronto marcare este fic como disponible para todos, pero la trama llegara a ser muy explícita (en tono al romance y todo eso :3), por lo cual después la marcare como "M" Y sin más platica, me despido, Hasta pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Hasta que el cuerpo aguante

**Capítulo 2; Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, Parte 1.**

Hace más de 3 años…

Raku estaba afligido. Las clases habían terminado y el regresaba a su casa. Era verano y el calor sofocante podía abrazar la piel del joven a medida que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

¿Por qué estaba, Raku Ichijou afligido? Es simple. Él tenía 2 cualidades que lo diferenciaban de los jóvenes normales, Raku no era un joven que se preocupara mucho por sí mismo, era un noble muchacho desinteresado que tenía una persona que le gustaba, una persona con la que tenía una relación falsa, una persona a la que temía y respetaba, una persona a la que idolatraba, una persona a la que consideraba su hermana mayor, una persona a la que consideraba su hermana menor. Y una persona con la que podía compartir sus secretos.

¿Pero cuál era su otra cualidad?

Esta no era tan simple, Raku Ichijou era el heredero del Grupo Shue-gumi. Un sindicato Yakuza que lentamente estaba ganando poder en Japón.

En la escuela de Raku, la mayoría de los jóvenes de primer y segundo año, lo miraban y pensaban "Mujeriego" "Coquetea con tantas chicas lindas teniendo una novia tan hermosa" "¿Sabías que es el heredero de un grupo Yakuza?" "Escuche que tiene amenazada a su novia para que este con el"

Esa era la razón de que el joven estuviera en una encrucijada emocional.

Él sabía que siempre habría personas que lo juzgarían con solo verlo, pero no estaba preparado para pasar el resto de su vida repudiado por todos aquellos que conocieran su herencia.

" _Pero el viejo últimamente está haciendo el grupo más grande…"_ pensó Raku " _Está empezando a hacer tratos con el papá de Chitoge y contratando más gente…"_ Según lo que Shuu le había comentado, Cuando un grupo yakuza empieza a contratar más personal, generalmente significa que intentaran ganar más territorio, esto afligía al muchacho. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien intentara hacerle daño a alguno de sus amigos? Raku no se preocupaba tanto por Chitoge ya que ella tenía toda una red de Gansters que la protegían además de Tsugumi, ni por Yui-nee, ella tenía a su guardaespaldas Ie, tampoco por Marika, ella siempre tenía a Honda para cuidarla.

¿Pero qué pasa con Onodera? ¿Qué pasa con Haru-chan? ¿Qué pasa con Shuu? ¿Con Ruri? ¿Qué pasa con todas las personas con las que Raku quiera entablar amistad? ¿Acaso todas tendrían que correr peligro solo por estar relacionadas con Raku?

Era muy injusto, Raku no había decidido nacer como el hijo de un jefe yakuza.

Raku suspiro, ya había llegado a casa. Una enorme mansión estilo japonesa que ocupaba toda la manzana.

"… _¿Pero que hicieron los chicos ahora?!"_ Pensó Raku cuando vio humo salir de una de las ventanas.

Raku empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el interior de la mansión, esperando que alguno de los chicos incendiara un cuarto mientras fumaba, o tal vez estaban asando carne o malvaviscos y el fuego se salió de control.

Raku no podía creer lo que veía cuando entro al cuarto del que salía el humo.

" _Chicos…"_

Eran 5 cuerpos tirados cerca de donde estaba Raku, con armas y espadas en sus manos, Al otro lado de la habitación había otros 8 cuerpos con el mismo atuendo Yakuza, era como la imagen que se ve después de un tiroteo en las películas, con balas en las paredes y armas en las manos de los cuerpos del suelo.

Raku estaba espantado por la imagen de 5 de los hombres a los que les había preparado el desayuno esa mañana, muertos con un charco de sangre bajo ellos.

"CHICOS!" Grito Raku, acercándose a uno de los cuerpos "Koma?! Responde Koma! AYUDA! ALGUIEN!? AYUDA!" Raku le grito al cuerpo más cercano, era Koma, un yakuza que una vez había ayudado a Raku a bajar de un árbol cuando tenía 10 años.

No respiraba.

Tenía una herida de bala en el pulmón derecho y otra cerca del riñón.

" _No! Mierda! Rápido, necesito llamar al viejo y a los demás"_ Raku no podía deducir lo que había pasado.

Raku saco su celular y rápidamente llamo a su padre, sabía que este tardaría menos en llegar que la policía.

"Viejo!" Grito Raku en cuando contestaron su llamada

"Bocchan! ¿Está bien?!" Era la voz del capitán de subordinados de su padre, Ryuu.

"Ryuu?! Rápido tienes que venir a la mansión! Koma…Yomo y Akashi…Tsuruta…Están muertos! Los mataron! Tienes que venir rápido!"

"Aguante ahí Boochan! Salga de la mansión, al viejo y a los demás también nos atacaron! Vamos para allá!"

Ryuu colgó el celular, Raku apenas y podía aguantar sus piernas. Jamás en su vida había visto una persona muerta, y el hecho de que la persona sea uno de los subordinados de su padre hacia que la situación fuera más terrorífica.

" _Ryuu dijo que tenía que salir de la mansión? Pero no puedo dejar aquí a los chicos! Y si alguno está vivo?!Lo-Los te-tengo que sacar…Llamare a una ambulancia! Dios espero que lleguen rápido…"_ Raku Ichijou no había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

Los pensamientos de Raku fueron interrumpidos por el Dolor. Un enorme dolor en la espalda superior

Al principio fue como si alguien lo picara con una aguja muy larga, solo que esto fue acompañado por un sonido ensordecedor que retumbo en sus oídos.

"… _Me dispararon?..."_ Era lo único que Raku podía pensar a medida que caía al suelo y el dolor en su espalda crecía y crecía.

Uno de los cuerpos que estaban al otro lado de la habitación se había levantado con dificultad, era un adulto de unos 40 años, con rostro enojado y una cicatriz en su mejilla. Al parecer le habían disparado en el costado y en la pierna derecha. Tenía un corte profundo en el brazo derecho, pero eso no lo detenía de aproximarse lentamente a Raku apuntándole con una pistola calibre .22 que sostenía en su mano no herida y un bate metálico en su brazo herido.

"… _¿Voy a morir?..¿Tan pronto?."_ Pensó Raku intentando levantarse, sin éxito, el dolor del disparo era demasiado.

El hombre intento disparar de nuevo, pero al parecer se le acabaron las balas. Raku sentía mucho dolor como para poder arrastrarse. El hombre se acercaba cambiando el bate metálico a su mano sana.

"… _Me golpeara hasta matarme…"_ Raku solo podía pensar en las cosas que no podría hacer " _No le he confesado lo que siento a Onodera…Quería saber con quién hice esa promesa…Le prometí a Chitoge invitarla comer Ramen…Tsugumi prometió enseñarme matemáticas…Tenia que compartir mis nuevas recetas de dulces con Haru-chan…Shuu, maldito, no me has regresado el manga que te presté"_

 _ **GATAK!**_

"AUGH!" Raku sintió como si su pierna se hubiera desprendido.

Fue el primer golpe de bate que el hombre le propino en la pierna izquierda, probablemente le rompió el hueso de esta.

 **UGH!**

Ahora, el tipo uso el bate para golpear las costillas de Raku, se escuchó el sonido de un hueso romperse.

"Ba…Basta…Por…Por favor…" Raku apenas podía hablar, el golpe en las costillas lo hizo escupir algo de sangre sobre el suelo de madera.

El hombre solo río.

Raku se arrastró al cadáver de Koma, ya ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente, su espalda sangraba y su pierna derecha dolía de solo moverla, además, tenía ganas de vomitar. Intento tomar el arma de la mano inerte del cadáver de Koma.

"No, no lo harás" Hablo por primera vez el hombre que intentaba asesinarlo.

 **CRACK!**

El hombre uso todo su peso sobre el bate y aplasto la mano con la que Raku intentaba tomar el arma. Raku sintió como algunos de sus dedos se rompían.

"AAAGH!" Gritó Raku.

 **PUGH!**

Raku dejo de gritar y su vista se empezó a nublar. El hombre lo había golpeado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con el bate metálico. Causando que su cabeza retumbara y que su vista empezara a perder color. Estaba muriendo.

 **PUGH!**

Otro golpe en la misma zona. Raku apenas y veía. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

" _Pero…El dolor…Está empezando a parar…Esta bien, supongo que pronto dejara de doler…"_

El hombre levante el bate a la altura de su hombro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, casi de éxtasis. Se estaba preparando para darle al heredero del Shue-gumi el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente…

 **SLASH!**

"… _Uh?... ¿Qué pasó? El dolor no ha parado…."_

Se escuchó el sonido del bate de metal caer al suelo, seguido por el golpe seco de la cabeza del hombre seguir la misma trayectoria que el bate, Y caer piso seguido de un charco de sangre.

"BOCCHAN!" Raku escucho una voz, no recordaba de quien era. "BOCCHAN RESISTA! LA AMBULANCIA YA VIENE! BOCCHAN NO SE DUERMA!"

"…Ryuu?..." Murmuro Raku, Efectivamente, Ryuu portaba una katana ensangrentada en su mano derecha.

La cabeza le sangraba y la herida en su espalda empezaba a enfriarse, Raku había dejado de distinguir colores y el mundo empezaba a ponerse frio. "…Ryuu…tengo…tengo que…terminarlo…tengo…muchas cosas…que hacer…" Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del joven.

"BOCCHAN AGUANTE! BOCCHAN POR FAVOR! USTED NO! NO MUERA!" Chillo Ryuu "¿QUE PASARA CON LA SRTA. KIRISAKI?! ¿Y CON TODAS SUS CONCUBINAS?!¿NO LAS PUEDE DEJAR SOLAS!"

Raku intento soltar una risa cómplice, lo que resulto en escupir sangre sobre el kimono de Ryuu, Raku solo podía sonreír con sus últimas fuerzas por lo que Ryuu acababa de decir.

" _Tonto…ninguna de ellas me amó en realidad…"_

La vista de Raku se oscureció y el joven Yakuza se desmayó sobre su propia sangre.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo, no hubo nada de romance, pero estoy intentando dejar claro el "Accidente" de Raku. En el siguiente capítulo serán las reacciones de las chicas y los amigos a la "muerte" de Raku, también como la explicación de por qué el padre de Raku no le dijo a nadie que este sobrevivió a la paliza. Por lo cual "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante" será dividido en este y el siguiente capítulo antes de seguir con la trama del encuentro de Tsugumi y Raku 3 años después, Repito, es mi primer fic, así que espero sus reviews, en serio me motivarían a seguir escribiendo. PD: Mi inspiración para escribir fics de Nisekoi es el fic paralelo de Nisekoi "Se Hombre"…Si…lo sé, tenía que decirlo xD.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	3. Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, parte 3

**Capítulo 3; Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, Parte Final.**

 **Hace más de 3 años…**

Las chicas caminaban hacia la casa de Raku a través de las calles de la ciudad, Ese día el clima estaba inusualmente caluroso.

"Ojou, ¿Está segura de que quiere venir hasta la casa de Raku Ichijou solo para entregarle su libro de texto? Me lo pudo haber pedido y yo se lo hubiera traído" Lo cierto era que Tsugumi pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad para estar más tiempo con Raku. Aunque ella lo negara cada vez que pensaba en ello, Para toda persona con un poco de sentido común era obvio que estaba enamorada del joven.

"No-no puede evitarse, Ese brote de frijol es muy torpe, si no le golpeo un poco de sentido empezara a olvidar las cosas de nuevo" Chitoge Kirisaki, la novia falsa de Raku. Tenía una actitud agresiva y ruidosa, nada acorde con los sentimientos de afecto que sostenía por su novio falso, sentimientos que tal vez se originaron hace 10 años, cuando recibió una llave con un grabado de luna por cierta persona.

"Espero que Ichijou-kun no se moleste por que vayamos todas…" La dulce voz de Kosaki Onodera se escuchó. La joven pastelera de cabello castaño que sostenía sentimientos de romance por Raku desde sus días de secundaria, llegando al punto de elegir la misma preparatoria que este solo con poder pasar más tiempo con él. La tierna joven poseía la llave que tenía grabada la forma de una cruz.

"Kukuku" Se escuchó la risa sarcástica de cierta joven de cabello castaño rojizo "Raku-sama jamás nos odiaría por algo como eso! Él es mucho más maravilloso que eso! "Marika Tachibana, la hija de uno de los comisionados de policía con más autoridad en todo Japón, la hermosa joven que sostenía los más puros sentimientos de amor hacia Raku, tanto que los gritaba a los cuatro vientos siempre que se daba la oportunidad, enojando así a las demás chicas. Ella era la portadora de la llave cuyo grabado era un corazón.

"Mmmm, estoy de acuerdo contigo! Marika-chan! Raku-chan nunca se enojaría conmigo! Después de todo anoche no se enojó cuando me metí en su fotón en medio de la noche" Marika le dirigió una mirada cargada de celos ala amiga de la infancia de Raku, La chica que este consideraba su hermana mayor, Yui Kanakura, la maestra tutora de la clase de Raku así como la Líder de la mafia Char-Siu, el grupo mafioso que controlaba la mayor parte de China. Así como el resto de las chicas, sostenía un amor platónico hacia su "hermano menor". Ella era la portadora de la última llave, cuyo grabado era un campo de flores.

"Yo-Yo solo acompaño a Onee-chan para asegurarme que ese tipo pervertido no intente nada raro!" La tierna voz que se escucho era la de la hermana menos de Kosaki. La joven con un cabello similar a su hermana mayor, Haru Onodera. Quien, no hace mucho tiempo, había rectificado sus sentimientos de amor por su "senpai", quien la había enamorado lentamente, con cada detalle, con cada sonrisa, incluso con la más pequeña palabra acogedora.

" _Raku sí que es suertudo, teniendo tantas chicas lindas preocupándose por el...Aunque… ¿en serio podría llamarlo suertudo? Alguna día tendrá que elegir a una y herir a las demás"_ Pensó Shuu Maiko, el joven pervertido y observador, el Mejor amigo de Raku.

Shuu río por lo bajo dada la situación de su mejor amigo.

"¿Pasa algo, Maiko-kun?" Le pregunto la pequeña Ruri Miyamoto, la mejor amiga de Kosaki Onodera y su única "arma" a la hora de comportarse de manera ofensiva hacia Raku. "Es asqueroso que te rías de la nada" Le reprimió la joven con una mirada de odio total.

"Ooooo! Que mala eres, Ruri-chan! Para ser tan pequeña eres mu-"Shuu fue interrumpido por el puño de Ruri en su mandíbula.

"…Ojou?" Hablo Tsugumi.

"¿Mmm? Pasa algo?" Chitoge respondió extrañada.

"…Ese humo" Tsugumi apunto con un dedo al cielo, en efecto, un humo oscuro salía de un punto de la ciudad "Acaso…viene de la casa de Raku Ichijou?..."

"...Es cierto!" Yui levanto la voz "Por ahí está la casa!"

El grupo empezó a apurar el paso.

"… _Esto es extraño…."_ Pensó Shuu.

El terror comenzó cuando el grupo escucho un simple sonido, un sonido que se clavó como un dardo en la mente de todos.

Ambulancias, el sonido agudo de las sirenas de las ambulancias parecía aumentar las preocupaciones de las chicas.

Ahí se encontraba el padre de Raku cerca de una ambulancia, con una venda en el brazo izquierdo, hablando con un hombre con aspecto de policía. Parecía exaltado, casi aterrado.

Al parecer las múltiples ambulancias estaban tratando a docenas de yakuzas heridos, algunos con leves cortes o quemaduras, otros llegando a tener balas incrustadas en extremidades del cuerpo.

"… ¿Qué…¿Qué paso…aquí?" Onodera estaba aterrada.

"…Un…tiroteo?!... ¿En la casa de Raku?!" Chitoge ni siquiera intentaba disimular su miedo.

Fue entonces que se escuchó, un golpe seco seguido por el abrir de una puerta.

"AQUÍ!" Un trio de paramédicos salió rápidamente de la mansión de Raku por la puerta principal, llevando una camilla blanca con sabanas manchadas de sangre. seguidos por el Yakuza conocido como Ryuu. "ESTE ESTA EN ESTADO CRITICO! TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL!" Gritaba uno de los paramédicos.

Por un momento, por un solo instante, fue como si el mundo de las chicas se hubiera desvanecido, y lo único que se hubiera mantenido en pie era el horror.

La persona cuyo cuerpo llevaban en la camilla era nada más ni nada menos que el tierno y torpe joven, Raku Ichijou.

Uno de los paramédicos mantenía en la boca del joven un respirador artificial, mientras que otro de ellos inyectaba algo en el brazo del chico.

Los paramédicos estaban procediendo a subir al joven a una ambulancia cuando los amigos del chico recobraron el sentido.

"RAKU ICHIJOU!" Grito Tsugumi, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ambulancia

"RAKU!" Chitoge imito a su guardaespaldas.

"Ichijou-kun!" Onodera corrió tan rápido como podía.

"SENPAI!" Haru siguió a su hermana mayor.

Tanto Yui como Shuu no hicieron ningún ruido al empezar a correr hacia la ambulancia, el miedo de perder a alguien tan importante no les permitía hablar.

"…No…No puede ser…" Ruri empezó a seguir al grupo.

Al llegar a la ambulancia intentaron acercarse a la camilla donde se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Raku, para entonces el padre de Raku ya había abordado la camilla y se encontraba al lado del joven.

"Disculpen! Ya nadie puede subir! Tenemos que llegar rápidamente al hospital! Está en estado crítico!" Uno de los paramédicos les informo.

El medidor cardiaco que le acababan de colocar a Raku empezó a sonar con menos constancia.

"LO PERDEMOS!" Grito un paramédico "DESFIBRILADOR! YA!"

"20 UNIDADES DE ADRENALINA!" Grito otro paramédico, preparando una aguja con la sustancia.

Las chicas fueron empujadas fuera de la ambulancia, entonces esta cerró sus puertas y arranco hacia el hospital con una gran velocidad.

Nada podía comparar el miedo que todos los presentes sentían. Raku Ichijou, ese joven que siempre lograba subirle el ánimo a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Se desangraba sobre una sábana ensangrentada a medida que su corazón latía más despacio.

"…" El silencio era sepulcral, Y la situación bien se podía sostener solo por el hilo de una araña.

El primer sonido que se escucho fue el de Haru Onodera, que empezó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Kosaki, su hermana mayor la abrazo, sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas amargas. En este punto ya nadie podía seguir la line de los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar.

" _Raku…por favor no…." Pensó Chitoge._

" _No…no por dios, no de nuevo…" Yui no podía aguantar el miedo de perder a la única persona que restaba en su vida de la cual podía depender, el solo pensar que no volvería a ver a Raku la paralizaba._

"Necesitamos ir al hospital!" Shuu rompió el silencio.

"Lla-llamare a un taxi…" Haru intento contribuir, saliendo de su estado de tristeza.

"Eso tardaría demasiado, i-iremos en el auto de Claude" Dijo Chitoge.

Chitoge hizo una llamada a Claude, diciéndole que era una emergencia, cuando este llego la rubia lo obligo a llevarlos al hospital.

El viaje desde la mansión asaltada hasta el hospital fue el lapso de tiempo más largo en la vida de los jóvenes, incluso para Ruri, cuya relación con Ichijou no era más que una simple amistad normal. Llegaron al hospital general en menos de 30 minutos.

Y aun así, fue demasiado tarde.

Al entrar por las puertas del hospital y dirigirse al pabellón de emergencias, lo primero que encontraron fue al padre de Raku.

"Oji-sama!" Yui gritó "¿Qué paso?! ¿Raku-chan? El-El…Él está…?" Yui no quería espera lo peor, era imposible que Raku muriera.

"Sr. Ichijou, por-por favor, Díganos, ¿Cómo esta Raku?" La preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de miedo.

"… _No…"_ Tanto Shuu como Ruri se habían percatado de lo que había pasado desde que observo la expresión que el Sr. Ichijou tenía en ese momento, tal vez las chicas también lo notaron, pero subconscientemente lo ignoraron.

Una sola palabra, una sola palabra y fue suficiente para causar la ruptura emocional de tantas jóvenes, para causar que un nuevo de sentimiento de vacío se creara, para causar que la sola idea del romance haya sido bloqueada en el corazón de tantas jóvenes.

" **Murió…"**

Ese día, 26 Yakuzas veteranos del sindicato Shue-gumi, tanto como el heredero de este, Raku Ichijou, fueron catalogados como fallecidos.

 **Las lágrimas derramadas ese día no podrán regresar.**

Durante el siguiente mes, ninguna de las chicas pudo ir a la escuela, salir de su casa, ni si quiera hablar entre ellas. El hecho de perder a alguien tan amado de manera tan abrupta no era algo que se podía asimilar de un día para otro. El corazón de las jóvenes estuvo al borde del suicidio, pero ninguna lo intento. Sabían lo que pensaría Raku del hecho de que alguien muera por él.

Cuando la escuela secundaria Bonyari descubrió la noticia de la muerte de Raku, nadie supo cómo reaccionar. Era una situación que superaba cualquier realidad imaginable.

Paso 1 mes y medio antes de que las chicas se juntaran de nuevo, para la ceremonia fúnebre de Raku.

La ceremonia se realizó en el auditorio de la preparatoria Bonyari, donde se preparan un altar con múltiples arreglos florales y una fotografía del joven amarrada con un listón negro en el centro de este.

Había cientos de sillas en el auditorio, así como cientos de Yakuzas con llanto desconsolado y miradas depresivas, Incluso se encontraba la clase de Raku, algunas chicas dejaban flores en su altar mientras que algunos hombres solo se sentaban ahí, tristes y enojados con el joven que los dejo tan pronto.

Pero la atención era atraída por la primera fila de sillas, donde se encontraban ciertas chicas vestidas completamente de negro.

Chitoge se mantenía con un rostro de hielo, pero eso no evitaba que lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Aun era muy pronto para asimilar lo que había sucedido hace mes y medio.

" _Raku… ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué tenías que irte?...¿Por qué?..._ _Aun no te decía cuanto te amaba… Aun teníamos tanto que hacer…_ " La rubia había perdido a su primer amor, al primer chico con el que había compartido su corazón.

Onodera no levantaba el rostro, sabía que se le rompería el corazón de nuevo con solo ver la fotografía fúnebre de Raku. Lagrimas acidas salían de sus ojos a medida que recordaba los momentos que compartió con Ichijou-kun.

" _Ichijou-kun…Te amé desde que te vi tu amabilidad por primera vez en secundaria, pero fui demasiado cobarde para confesarte mis sentimientos…Y ahora…Ahora…"_ Onodera empezó a sollozar más desconsoladamente, su hermana menor la abrazo, llorando tan penosamente como ella. Kosaki correspondió al abrazo, buscando refugio.

" _Si tan solo…Si tan solo nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti senpai…tal vez no estaría tan vacía ahora…sé que nunca tuve una oportunidad…pero aun así…"_ Haru no había parado de llorar por 2 semanas después de la muerte de Raku.

Tsugumi intentaba mantener una imagen fuerte, pero no podía, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y ella no lo podía controlar. No se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos sino hasta después de que su primer amor muriera.

"… _Cuando Ojou me confeso que ustedes dos nunca había sido pareja, nunca me había sentido tan…tan arrepentida."_ Tsugumi sintió un pinchazo en el corazón la mirar la fotografía de Raku " _Si tan solo hubiera estado contigo…Raku…Ichijou…"_

Por otro lado, Marika Tachibana no derramo una lágrima, pero sus ojos estaban apagados. No había dejado de llorar desde que aquel día en el hospital _._ Ella se había preparado toda su vida para ser la esposa del joven del que se enamoró cuando eran niños. Y una parte de ella había muerto junto con él.

" _Ninguna…ninguna se atrevió a declarar sus sentimientos, todas fueron muy cobardes para ello. Menos yo…pero…aun así…nunca te despediste de mi… ¿Por qué te fuiste?..."_

Yui Kanakura fue de las más afectadas, estaba reviviendo la muerte de sus padres de nuevo, solo que ahora era peor. Raku era el único punto de apoyo que ella conservaba. La única piedra sobre la que se sostenía su vida. Sollozaba silenciosamente sobre su propio regazo.

" _Raku-chan…Si tu no está, ¿que pasara con mi vida? Tú eras todo lo que me quedaba…Raku-chan…"_

A lo lejos se veía una figura vestida de negro, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para acercarse al altar de Raku. Era su mejor amigo, Shuu Maiko.

" _Raku…Estúpido, eso es lo que eres, Denso y estúpido hasta el final…¿Cómo te atreves a irte así? Dejando a tantas chicas lindas que te aman sufriendo de esta manera…"_ Shuu había perdido a su mejor amigo.

"…Lo querías mucho, ¿Cierto?" Shuu despertó de sus pensamientos depresivos, En algún momento Ruri se paró a su lado.

"…"

"Sabes algo…El en serio te quería…"

"….Ruri-chan…" Shuu empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Nunca imagino que la vida de Raku terminara de una manera tan trágica y repentina.

 **Las lágrimas derramadas ese día no podrán regresar, Raku Ichijou había muerto, y esa era la realidad.**

 **¿Cierto?**

Al destino le gusta jugar malas bromas, esta historia es un ejemplo de ello.

 **7 Meses después, En la ciudad de Osaka al Sur-Este de Japón.**

2 Doctores acompañaban al líder del grupo Shue-gumi por una serie de pasillos de hospital.

"…Su hijo…ingreso aquí con una fractura en el cráneo y daño severo en el hipocampo, Una bala incrustada entre el esplenio del cuello y la clavícula superior. Su pierna derecha estaba fracturada y apenas y pudimos acomodar los huesos de una de sus manos, además de 2 costillas astilladas."

"Sé lo que le paso a mi hijo, vine aquí porque me llego un mensaje diciendo que despertó." Respondió el Sr. Ichijou.

"A eso me dirijo, es un milagro que haya superado el trauma…Pero al parecer durante los meses que estuvo en coma…La estructura del hipocampo cambio, se regenero de nuevo…"

"¿A qué se refiere, Doctor?" Pregunto el líder yakuza algo extrañado.

"…Es mejor que lo vea usted mismo…" Uno de los doctores abrió la puerta de una habitación, dejando ver a un joven con una venda alrededor de su cabeza.

"Raku…" El padre de Raku siempre sostuvo esperanzas de que su hijo despertara.

"…Mmm…Disculpa…¿Quién…¿Quién eres?..." La vista que Raku le dedico a su padre casi ni dejaba traslucir emociones.

"…¿Huh?..."

"¿Quién eres?...Y…¿Quién soy yo?..." Pregunto el joven peli azul.

La pregunta estaba contestada, Sin duda al destino le gustaba jugar bromas muy crueles.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

 **Tercer capítulo terminado! En serio tienes un sentimiento de autosatisfacción cuando terminas un capitulo! Siguiente capítulo! Empieza el drama y el romance! No hay mucho que decir, tanto el segundo como este capítulo solo eran una explicación de la falta de memorias de Raku, más adelante explicare por que el padre de Raku no informo a nadie que su hijo seguía vivo y prefirió fingir su muerte. Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Mentiras Y Pasteles

**Capítulo 4; Mentiras Y Pasteles.**

Raku observo como la joven de ojos rojos levantaba la peluca color marrón claro del suelo.

" _No! Se me cayó? ¿En qué momento?! Mierda!, necesito irme"_

Raku sabía lo que pasaría con su vida si sus nuevos amigos y compañeros supieran su posición como heredero Yakuza. Su padre se lo había advertido una vez con que ojos lo mirarían al saber de su descendencia. Raku no quería ser odiado, el solo pensar en ser odiado era una de sus mayores tristezas.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" La joven dirigió una mirada de desinterés al joven, cuyo cabello azul ahora estaba expuesto.

" _Bueno…No será tan malo que una sola persona me vea, igualmente pensaba salir sin peluca los fines de semana…"_

Raku entonces observo la expresión que la chica estaba haciendo en ese momento.

" _Acaso tiene fiebre? Su rostro está muy rojo, ¿Y qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Tanta sorpresa es que alguien no quiera que sepan su verdadero color de cabello?…Como sea, tengo que irme rápido…"_ Pensó Raku.

"¡Di-Disculpa Me-Me tengo que ir" Raku dudo antes de tomar la peluca de las manos de la chica.

" _Esta chica…En serio es bonita…"_ Raku que asombrado por su belleza. " _¿Debería preguntarle su nombre? ¿Pero cómo lo hago para no parecer un pervertido?..."_

"Ra…Raku…" Al escuchar su nombre, Raku se tensó y observo atentamente a la chica "Ichijou…" El escuchar su apellido lo confirmo, Raku no podía estar más sorprendido, mas asustado, más curioso.

"… _Dijo mi nombre… ¿verdad?...¿Mi nombre?...Esta persona…Me conocía…Nunca Salí de Osaka durante los últimos 3 años…así que esta persona…¿Me conocía antes del accidente?"_ El corazón de Raku latía a mil por hora, nunca en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que alguien lo recordaría, Raku consideraba a su vida pasada una simple sombra, Después de todo, Ni amigos ni familiares lo visitaron ni mandaron cartas durante su estadía en el hospital, cuando le pregunto a su padre si tenía algún amigo, este le contesto que no lo sabía, que nunca estuvo muy atento al comportamiento de su hijo lejos de la mansión, estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos del sindicato. Los únicos que estuvieron con el fueron Ryuu, los libros de integración social y los cientos de subordinados de su padre que apreciaban tanto al joven.

"… ¿Quién eres?..." Por fin logro decir Raku.

En ese momento, su vista se apagó por completo y la joven se desmayó, Raku apenas y tuvo un momento para reaccionar y atrapar su cuerpo antes de golpear el piso.

" _SE DESMAYO?!"_

Raku no podía seguir la línea de sucesos. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Acaso lo conocía antes de perder sus memorias? ¿Por qué se había desmayado? ¿Por sorpresa? ¿Por miedo?

Raku cargo a la muchacha a una banca que había en ese lado de la calle y la acostó sobre esta.

" _Debería llamar a una ambulancia? ¿Tal vez debería esperar a que despierte? Creo que necesito hacerle un par de preguntas a esta chica…"_

Raku se puso la peluca café sobre su cabeza, a continuación observo a la joven que se acababa de desmayar. " _En serio es linda…¿Qué clase de persona era antes? Como para estar relacionado con una chica como ella…¿Tal vez era mi novia?...Si como no, como si tuviera tanta suerte…Tanta suerte…"_

Raku empezó a acercarse inconscientemente al rostro de la joven…

" _¿Que estoy…haciendo?..."_ Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. _"…Tsugumi…"_ Raku podía sentir el cálido aliento de la joven, podía ver el rubor que coloraba sus mejillas, Ya podía percibir el sabor a fresa del pintalabios que ligeramente atenuaba el rojo de su boca, Antes de que sus labios se conocieran, Raku fue interrumpido por un grito.

"HEY BASTARDO! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!¿QUE LE HICISTE A TSUGUMI?!" Raku escucho un grito a lo lejos y observo como una joven de cabello rubio se acercaba corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable. 

" _Mierda! Mires por donde lo mires trataba de tomar ventaja de ella! Awawawawawa Ahora qué hago?!...Un momento, ¡¿YA ESTOY CORRIENDO?!"_ Raku se dio cuenta que ya estaba más de 10 metros alejado de la banca donde se encontraba la joven inconsciente " _Aaaaah! Qué más da! Luego descubriré quien era esa chica!"_

Raku corrió hasta que se aseguró que nadie lo siguiera " _Supongo que esa otra chica_ _era su amiga…Hoy es viernes, así que supongo que la buscare en el colegio el lunes…¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica?, Juraría que escuche su nombre…."_ La curiosidad por sabes cómo era Raku Ichijou antes del accidente estaba matando al joven. Quería saber quién era a toda costa, quería saber qué clase de persona era como para ser olvidado tan fácilmente.

Raku detuvo a un taxi que pasaba cerca y entro, le dio una dirección al taxista y este lo llevo directo a la entrada de su departamento.

Raku camino directo a su habitación, la cual tenía una placa que la identificaba. **"Akira Kitagami"** Decía en una placa color plata al lado de la puerta del departamento de Raku, Hace menos de una semana que Raku se había terminado de instalar en esa habitación. Raku se permitió leer el nombre de la placa de su vecino por primera vez, durante la mudanza estuvo tan ocupado que no tuvo tiempo para ello. **"Seishirou Tsugumi"** _"…¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?_..." Raku intento ignorar el detalle y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Apenas entrar, Raku se quitó su chaqueta, su peluca y se lanzó de lleno a su cama individual reviviendo lo sucedido ese día y arrepintiéndose de sus acciones.

" _Así que mañana es sábado…"_ Raku había leído que los sábados eran los días en los que la mayoría de los jóvenes socializaban " _No es como que tenga amigos…además acabo de conocer a Ken y a las chicas…Supongo que saldré a recorrer la ciudad un poco…"_ Entonces Raku recordó algo critico que le había sucedido hace menos de 2 horas. " _¿Por qué abre intentado besarla?...Era como si todo mi cuerpo me lo pidiera…"_

El resto de la noche el joven solo pensó en trivialidades antes de caer dormido.

El día siguiente llego con el sonido de un golpe seco, Raku se había caído de la cama.

"Ugh…¿Por qué siempre me pasa? Tal vez dormiría más cómodo en un fotón…" Raku se levantó con torpeza del suelo, eran las 9:00 de la mañana.

Raku procedió a darse su ducha matutina, seguido por elegir que ropa usaría ese día, Ese día no se divisaba una nube en los alrededores, así que Raku dedujo que no haría frio hasta el atardecer, por lo cual, Raku opto por unos pantalones estilo capri color amarillo claro y una camiseta corta de cuello "V" color blanco. Pero ahí era donde terminaba la elección de ropa y comenzaba la parte significativa.

Raku se acercó a la única maleta que no había abierto.

Al abrirla, Raku tomo 2 objetos de suma importancia, dos objetos que le había pertenecido antes de que una parte de el desapareciera, Y procedió a colocarlos en su vestimenta.

Coloco en su cabello azul natural un accesorio para el pelo color plateado con forma de cruz, Y en su cuello un pedante de lo más extraño con un grabado de flores, pero, por alguna razón, Raku se sentía más calmado con el objeto alrededor de su cuello.

Raku salió de su departamento con un sentimiento de curiosidad en su cuerpo.

 **1 hora después.**

Raku había estado cerca de una hora caminando por las calles de la ciudad, pero hasta ese momento no había habido nada que llamara su atención, hasta que vio cierta tienda de dulces japoneses cerca de donde el joven se encontraba.

" **DULCES ONODERA"**

" _Onodera…"_ Le susurro una voz. " _Ugh…Otra vez con estos dolores de cabeza…"_

Raku se acercó a la puerta de la tienda y entro a ella, dentro de la pastelería se podían oler los múltiples dulces japoneses.

" _Espero que no sea un problema que haya venido sin peluca…"_

Raku se acercó a la registradora, al parecer no había nadie atendiendo. Raku golpeo ligeramente el timbre que estaba al lado de la caja registradora.

En unos cuantos segundos, una joven aproximadamente de la edad de Raku, con ojos color avellana y cabello café oscuro suelo llego a la caja registradora.

" _Vaya…Esta chica si que es…LINDA!"_ pensó Raku, nunca se habría imaginado que podría conocer a tantas chicas lindas con solo regresar a su ciudad natal.

"Bu-Buenos Días." Raku tartamudeo, no era muy experto en como comportase enfrente de una chica bonita. "Quisiera una caja de _Daifukus_ de fresa…Po-por favor".

La joven no respondió, solo se quedó mirando a Raku con un rostro similar al que haces cuando una bomba está a punto de estallar.

"Pa-pasa algo? ¿Señorita? ¿Ha-hay algo raro en mi cara?" Raku estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

Pasaron más momentos, Y la joven seguía sin responder.

Hasta que por fin rompió su silencio.

"¿Huh? Ya veo, supongo que este es el típico sueño en el que Ichijou-kun sigue vivo" La joven río nerviosamente "Pero esta es la primera vez que sueño que vienes a la tienda, supongo que eso es nuevo" La joven volvió a reír.

"Pfff!" Raku casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

"¿ _Acaso dijo?_... _¿Acaso ella? ¿Acaso ella también?!..."_ Nuevamente los pensamientos de Raku fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una caja de _Daifukus_ caer al suelo y soltar su contenido en el piso de la pastelería.

Atrás de la joven que acababa de confesar que conoció a Raku Ichijou, se encontraba una chica que era como una versión más joven de la primera, solo que con un estilo de peinado diferente y un aura de inocencia más grande que el de su hermana mayor.

"…Onee-chan…¿Por qué…¿Por qué estás hablando con…Ichijou-senpai…? ¿Es Ichijou-senpai…verdad?" Lagrimas corrían por el rostro inmutable de la muchacha.

Raku no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, ¿acaso era una mala broma que su padre le había preparado?

"¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas, Haru-chan? Esto es un sueño…¿Huh?...No…No estoy soñando…'I-I-Ichijou-Kun?" La chica pareció salir de un trance y sus ojos se iluminaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

La chica acerco su mano derecha al rostro del chico, tocando sus facciones, analizando si no era solo una ilusión, una broma mala que dios le había jugado. Hasta que noto el pendiente de cerrojo que el chico llevaba alrededor del cuello. Esto confirmo lo que la chica dudaba Y a medida que se rendía a los impulsos y abrazaba al joven que había vuelto de la muerte, fue como si toda la razón desapareciera del planeta.

" _¿Qué está pasando?!"_ Pensó Raku.

De un momento a otro, una linda pastelera que no había visto en su vida lloraba mientras hundía su lindo rostro en el pecho del joven.

"…Di-Disculpa…"Raku intento articular las palabras, aunque la vergüenza se podía reflejar con cada palabra que salía de su boca, era la primera vez que una chica lo abrazaba. "Cre-Creo que no nos conocemos…Mi-Mi nombre es…"

"…Ichijou-kun…" La joven apenas y podía hablar, su llanto no paraba.

"… _Ichijou…¿Haru, Kosaki?"_ Se escuchó un susurro en la distancia.

"…Mi nombre es Raku Ichijou…" Concluyo el joven, esperando una reacción diferente con revelar su verdadero nombre.

La pastelera se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del joven y sus llantos empezaron a escucharse más fuerte.

"…Eres tu…Gracias…a dios…no estoy soñando…volviste…es-estas vivo…Ichijou-kun!…" La joven no podía separarse del cuerpo del peli azul. La hermana pequeña empezó a acercarse a la pareja con la intención de ver si sus ojos no la engañaban.

Raku no estaba seguro de que él mismo era aquel joven llamado Raku Ichijou, pero el hecho de que su sola presencia podría hacer feliz a una chica tan linda como la que lo abrazaba en ese momento era suficiente para pensar que su existencia no era del todo una simple equivocación.

Pero aun así, Raku no podía evitar hacerte la misma pregunta que se había hecho cientos de veces antes.

" _ **Exactamente…¿Quién era yo?"**_

Era el momento de responder muchas preguntas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bueno, otro capítulo terminado. No hay mucho que decir esta vez intento seguir con una historia con una trama profunda muy estilo** _ **seinen,**_ **para luego eventualmente introducir el romance y las relaciones físicas al fic, pienso seguir con esta historia y eventualmente terminarla con unos 15-20 capítulos tal vez 30 si esta gana popularidad, así que si les gusta estén atentos a mi próxima actualización. Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 45: Raison D'etre

**Capítulo 4.5; Raison d'être**

La situación era más bizarra de lo que Raku podía describir.

Ahí estaba el, un simple universitario de lo más normal, intentando comprar una simple orden de dulces en una simple tienda de dulces en la simple ciudad que una vez habito.

Y de un momento a otro, por un desliz del destino y por el hecho de que al parecer el chico había nacido bajo una estrella maldita, Se encontraba sentado en una habitación sencilla, con una mesa y una taza de té frente de él, además de 2 hermosas jóvenes que irradiaban inocencia estaban dejando salir litros de llanto sobre su pecho y hombre respectivamente.

Raku pensó que al podría disfrutar de su vida al menos 1 mes antes de que ese tipo de situaciones empezaran a suceder, Aunque, dada la situación, no sabía si la situación podía ser considerada buena o mala.

" _No es como que esperaba algo así con 2 chicas pero…"_ Raku no sabía si mantenerse sonrojado o exigir una explicación de la situación.

"Sniff…Ugh…" La joven cuya complexión se veía más madura empezó a aclarar su llanto con el fin de hablar, mientras que la otra joven solo había parado de sollozar apasionadamente para relajar el llanto a uno más silencioso "En-En...En serio eres…Ichijou-kun?" Con solo decir esas palabras la joven parecía volver a quebrarse en lágrimas.

El corazón de Raku casi da un vuelco, no sabía con qué palabras continuar el extraño momento.

"S-Si…Lo soy…" Raku logro decir después de unos momentos.

El llanto de ambas chicas aumento.

"Co-Como?!" Grito la más joven de las muchachas, separándose del hombro de Raku. "Te…vimos morir…"

Raku sintió…miedo, un abrazador miedo que manchaba sus huesos y bajaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, era como si todo su ser fuera envuelto en una sábana de hielo. Aunque le tomo un tiempo interpretar el significado de las palabras de aquella chica, no pudo evitar sentir una culpa superior a toda aquella que había sentido hasta ahora.

Cuando por fin logro salir del estado mental en el que se encontraba, pudo argumentar.

"Lo…Lo siento mucho…Yo…Mi padre solo me dijo que fui atacado hace 3 años…" Los detalles eran más, Raku había sido atacado por los rivales de su padre, El sindicato Toumei.

Raku observo como las chicas se tensaban al oír estas palabras.

"Y…resumiendo, desperté sin recuerdos…"Raku lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con la misma voz con la que diría "No me gustan las sandias" o "Me golpee el dedo pequeño". Hubo un silencio.

No era cualquier clase de silencio, era un estado de interpretación, era un estado de aceptación, Y, para concluir, era un estado en el que muchos sentimientos se desencadenaron. Dolor, Culpa, Amor, Esperanza, Intriga, Pasión…Y Descaró, un sentimiento completamente contradictorio.

El chico siguió hablando y a medida que lo hacía, era como si parte de su carga se alivianara.

"…Mi nombre en este momento no es Raku Ichijou…Soy Akira…Akira Kitagami…Lo siento mucho…" Sentenció Raku, con una voz seria. Él estaba al tanto de lo que significaba renegar su nombre en presencia de aquellos que lo conocían.

" _No…Estoy seguro que ahora ellas no sabrían ni quien soy, Raku Ichijou dejo de existir hace 3 años…Además, Ellas nunca se molestaron en visitarme…en hacerme saber que no estaba solo"_ Raku no podía evitar sentir depresión por este hecho

Pero para su sorpresa, el silencio se detuvo para retomar el familiar sonido del llanto. Y Raku dejo de sentir frio, pues en el momento en el que ambas jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre él, llorando aún más fuerte y apretando sus cuerpos más fuerte contra el suyo.

"Ichijou-kun…" La joven hablo entre lágrimas y sollozos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y una sonrisa brillante iluminaba su rostro. "Seguro…seguro fue muy difícil…"

"Senpai…Senpai!...En verdad E-Eres tú!" La joven menor no evitaba que el llanto parara. Solo el joven de grado superior que una vez amó se disculparía por ser atacado a muerte.

Raku descubrió que las personas, en serio pueden llegar a ser muy cálidas. El no pudo corresponder el abrazo por miedo a ser rechazado, pero se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas involuntarias, estaba llorando frente a personas que no recordaba, personas que lo olvidaron y que el olvido también. Pero por alguna razón, Raku Ichijou se pudo sentir querido de una forma muy poco familiar para él. A medida que su rostro se sonrojaba y lágrimas guardadas corrían por sus mejillas, dudas empezaron a aparecer en su mente. Y la duda es el veneno del corazón.

Había muchas preguntas que hacer, muchas cuentas que saldar, muchas promesas inconclusas que se han de cumplir.

Raku apretó el colgante que se encontraba debajo de su camisa.

 **Aquella persona llamada Raku Ichijou o Akira Kitagami, dependiendo a quien se lo preguntes, Estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar eso que algunas vez perdió, aquello que una vez cruelmente le arrebataron, aquel bien robado que difícilmente será recuperado.**

 **Él debía encontrar su color, su verdadero ser.**

 **Su Razón de ser.**

 **FIN DE CAPITULO EXTRA:**

 **¿Qué tal? Últimamente no he tenido nada, NADA, de tiempo libre (Me tuvieron como estúpido por toda la ciudad durante mis prácticas para el título de técnico de turismo en la preparatoria) Pero ayer al fin quede libre de todo y pude dormir durante 16 horas seguidas.**

 **Y Ahora, por fin puedo volver a este fic, a pesar de que este es un simple capitulo extra con el fin de despejar un poco mi mente para poder concentrarme en el próximo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, No se preocupen, el drama ya viene! Tomare sugerencias y le daré un buen uso a los personajes que yo mismo invente para este fic…los usare de una buena manera** **:D** _ ***Risa malvada***_ **En algún punto la trama se volverá algo difícil de seguir y te darán ganas de matar a Raku por su densidad, su debilidad o bien, su facilidad de caer en la tentación (ups, spoiler) , pero estoy mirando hacia adelante para ello. Agradezco sus Reviews, Criticas, quejas, sugerencias, etc…**

 **Para dejar claro, este es solo un capítulo de "relleno" considerando lo que paso en el anterior, Y para concluir, les aseguro que habrá más drama en el siguiente capítulo, intentare no forzar mucho los acontecimientos, pero como es mi Fic puedo hacer lo que quiera :v.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HP**_ __


	6. Capítulo 5: Héroe de Papel

**Capítulo 5; Héroe de papel.**

 **Eres considerado, Eres confiable. Eres mi héroe.**

Raku estuvo aproximadamente sentado en la habitación de esa pastelería aproximadamente 2 horas antes de que ambas muchachas terminaran de llorar y pudieran asimilar la situación, mientras tanto Raku solo se pudo quedar ahí, sentado, permitiéndose llorar un poco, permitiéndose sentir querido de alguna forma, Aquellas eran personas que lo recordaban, que lo querían…que no lo olvidaron. Personas que después de 3 largos años aún están dispuestas a liberar lágrimas por el hecho de que él estaba vivo. Y eso era algo por lo cual Raku podía llorar, por qué por fin, después de 3 largos años, Raku no estaba tan solo.

Cuando la situación dejo de ser tan bizarra, Raku por fin pregunto.

"Umm…Disculpen… ¿me-me podrían decir sus nombres?" Raku aún tenía algo de nerviosismo, después de todo ambas eran muy lindas, Ambas eran muy parecidas y a la vez muy diferentes, Una de ellas era un poco menos alta que la otra, y las figuras femeninas también eran un hecho de diferencia, pero dejando eso de lado. Había pocos detalles notables, el aura que ambas irradiaban era de inocencia, Incluso sus rostros eran parecidos. Sus peinados y el tamaño de sus…atributos femeninos era lo único que las diferenciaba además de las ligeras diferencias en el rostro.

Las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a Raku con ojos un tanto enrojecidos por el llanto parecieron algo dolidas por la pregunta.

"…So-Soy…Kosaki Onodera…Ichijou-kun…" La mayor de ellas hablo, Raku sintió su corazón aletear un poco y un ligero sonrojo despertó en su rostro.

"Mi-mi nombre es Haru Onodera…Ella es mi hermana mayor…" La inocencia que irradiaba de la hermana menor y la sonrisa que le dedico hizo que Raku casi se sintiera tentado de abrazarla. "Ha pasado un tiempo…Senpai…" Termino Haru.

"Ya-ya veo…" Raku aclaro su garganta "Emmm…Podría saber, ¿Cuál era mi re-relación con ustedes?" Lo cierto era que esa era la primera pregunta que Raku se había hecho, esa y "¿Quién era yo?".

Los rostros de ambas chicas se enrojecieron y ambas desviaron su mirada de la del chico, Raku casi podía visualizar el humo que salía de sus orejas.

" _¿Dije algo malo?..."_

Mientras tanto, los pensamientos de ambas jóvenes de cabello moreno eran un lío.

" _Re-Re-Re-Relación?! ¿Con Senpai?! Nu-nu-nu-nu-nunca hubo nada entre Ichijou-senpai y yo cierto?!"_ Haru recordó que la mayoría de las chicas, entre ellas su hermana, habían declarado después de su funeral, que estaban enamoradas de Raku Ichijou. " _Además, Además ya lo supere! Pase tiempos muy malos cuando "murió" pero eventualmente lo supere! Si! Ya no hay ninguna relación!"_ La morena volteo momentáneamente al rostro de Raku. Era como si sus ojos azules la estuvieran llamando, Sin duda era el príncipe que alguna vez la hizo caer enamorada.

El sonrojo aumento del lado de Haru.

"… _Relación?! Dijo Relación?! ¿Con Ichijou-kun?!...Pe-pero nunca hubo nada ¿cierto?!"_ Los pensamientos de Kosaki Onodera eran un desastre aún mayor. " _Pe-pe-pero Maiko-kun me dijo que yo le había gustado desde secundaria!"_ Cuando Kosaki se enteró de que durante todo ese tiempo Raku estuvo enamorado de ella, de la chica común sin ningún atributo especial, Incluso con tantas chicas a su alrededor, fue lo que más hirió a la joven, Durante aquellos nunca estuvo más arrepentida de su cobardía e inutilidad, El chico que ella amaba estaba enamorado de ella, Si tan solo pudiera haber tomado fuerza y hacer públicos sus sentimientos igual que Marika, Ella habría podido haber vivido una relación perfecta con él novio perfecto, Salir a citas, comer almuerzo juntos, hacer pública su relación hacia todos, , tal vez la historia hubiera sido diferente y así, tal vez, Raku no se hubiera ido solo de la escuela a su casa aquel día fatídico. " _…Al final…solo logramos ser amigos…pero…ahora…"_ Onodera se permitió robar un vistazo al joven que estaba sentado frente ella. Su rostro era tan parecido al de Raku, la única diferencia era que poseía rasgos más afilados, más maduros, Y su cuerpo. Ya no era el cuerpo delgado que ella recordaba, Raku ahora poseía un cuerpo tenso y esbelto, pero aun así no se veía particularmente flojo, todo lo contrario, Incluso se podía ver a través de esa camiseta manga corta de cuello "V" que tenía un ejemplo de pectorales así como abdominales bien definidos sobres su vientre. Sus hombros eran más anchos y Onodera podía apreciar que bien se definían tanto los huesos de su clavícula como los músculos de su cuello. " _Es tan…atractivo…"_ Incluso pudo oler la esencia que irradiaba, un aroma masculino y aun así apetecible que apenas y era palpable para la nariz.

"… _¿Qué… ESTOY PENSANDO?!"_ Humo empezó a salir de ambas orejas de Kosaki, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió tan frustrada, encantada y sonrojada.

"So...Solo éramos amigos!..." Logro decir Onodera.

"S-Si!" Siguió Haru. "De-de hecho, prácticamente, tú solo eras mi Senpai en la preparatoria!" Haru intento agregar.

"Y-Ya veo" Raku no sabía si sentirse decepcionado por su respuesta o asustado por el tiempo que les tardo decirlo. "Entonces, ¿íbamos en la misma preparatoria?"

"Solíamos ir en el mismo salón, Ichijou-kun!" Kosaki exclamo, algo indignada de que en realidad no las recordara. Después de todo, el solía estar enamorado de ella ¿Cierto?

"¿En-en realidad era amigo cercano de ustedes?" Raku aún no lo asimilaba por completo.

"Así es!" Esta vez, Haru fue la que refuto.

"Po-podrían decirme como solía ser?..." Raku aún no superaba su nerviosismo, Las únicas mujeres hermosas con las que había hablado fueron aquellas en la clínica de rehabilitación emocional y las enfermeras del hospital durante sus ejercicios de rehabilitación para caminar correctamente.

"…Eras muy gentil…Siempre pensabas en los demás sobre ti mismo." Haru fue la primera en hablar, Recordó como Raku Ichijou había salvado su vida en una ocasión, mientras que en otra evito que unos delincuentes le hicieran algún tipo de daño. Sin duda su gentileza había hecho que se enamorara tan profundamente.

"…Eras muy amable, Él más amable que jamás haya conocido" Onodera recordaba buenos momentos con Raku, cuando la ayudo con la pastelería, aquella tormenta cuando el entro a su habitación, cuando estuvieron juntos en navidad, cuando ambos interpretaron las líneas de "Romeo y Julieta" ellos solos en la azotea de la preparatoria. _"Viéndolo bien…el en serio era más tímido conmigo que con cualquier otra chica…"_ Onodera no podría sentirse más feliz, era como si los últimos 3 años de depresión se hubieran ido en solo un par de horas.

Las siguientes horas, Raku mantuvo una conversación incomoda con ambas chicas, Preguntándoles acerca de los días que pasaron juntos. Sin duda fue como si una carga en la espalda de Raku. Al parecer era cierto que estas chicas lo conocían, puesto que sabían que su padre era un Yakuza, y también parecían conocer muy bien sus habilidades en juegos de feria japoneses, de vestir Kimonos en sus días libres, de cómo tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, cubierta por el pelo, Incluso le contaron ciertas historias que vivieron juntos, Acerca de una obra, de un concurso de belleza, De una navidad...El joven Ichijou supo que no era la mala persona que él creía que fue. La persona de la que todos se olvidaron… ¿Cierto?

Raku en serio lo que quería creer.

"Ho-Ho! Tenemos que decirle! A Chitoge-chan, a Yui-sensei, tenemos que buscar a Marika-chan y a Tsugumi-chan! A Maiko-kun y a Ruri-chan! Gritó Onodera, unas pocas lágrimas de emoción se escaparon de sus ojos, Ya quería ver la reacción de los nombrados, por el hecho de que Raku Ichijou seguía vivo…Y al mismo tiempo, no quería…las cosas no eran las mismas que en la preparatoria. Ellos eran prácticamente jóvenes adultos, Y el mundo era completamente diferente.

A medida que la joven nombraba estos nombres, la cabeza de Raku empezó a chillar y a palpitar, era como si en realidad podría ver sus rostros si se concentraba lo suficiente, Y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

"¿E-eran personas que conocía?" Pregunto Raku.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

"Po-podría De-decirse…S-Si!" Ahora le toco a Haru el turno de hablar.

Raku empezó a pensar en la situación, pensó en el futuro inmediato, examino sus propios sentimientos eh intento pensar sin densidad, Y llego así a una simple conclusión.

"No…me gustaría buscar a esas personas por mí mismo…" Era lo mejor…o al menos eso pensaba Raku, No solo por él, sino también por aquellas personas que alguna vez lo amaron.

Al ver el rostro afligido que el chico puso, las hermanas Onodera no pudieron negarse a la extraña propuesta de Raku.

Raku se dio cuenta que ya eran las 5 de la tarde, por lo cual aviso que se iría ya que el frio comenzaría dentro de poco y Raku no estaba vestido para el clima otoñal de Japón, Las chicas no tomaron tan bien esto, las jóvenes incluso le incitaron a quedarse más tiempo, pero Raku no acepto por…muchas razones…

Antes de irse, Raku se despidió de ambas muchachas, las cuales intercambiaron números telefónicos y le obsequiaron una caja de _Daifukus_ y una pequeña lista con los nombres de ciertas personas, Igual que sus ubicaciones. Raku acepto está entendiendo la situación, Pero no pudo evitar ver algo de amargura en las sonrisas que ambas chicas le dedicaron. Sin duda era una situación de los más extraña.

"Mu-muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy, Onodera-san, Haru-san" Haru, por alguna razón, pensó que esta era la forma más normal de llamar a ambas chicas.

"…Hasta pronto, Ichijou-senpai"

"Ha-hasta luego, Ichijou-kun" El corazón de Kosaki dio un vuelvo, La forma en la que la llamo era muy parecida a la forma en la que lo hacía hace 3 años.

Las jóvenes lo vieron caminar lentamente por las calles, alejándose de la pastelería.

Raku no había llegado a otra calle cuando sintió en su espalda el cálido abrazo de una de las pasteleras, Era aquella llamada Kosaki Onodera, que al parecer corrió hasta alcanzar a Raku solo para poder fundirse en el con un abrazo. Raku estaba algo sorprendido por la acción repentina.

" _Es cálida…Y huele bien…"_

"…Espero verte en la universidad el lunes…Ichijou-kun…" Después de unos eternos momentos, la joven se apartó de Raku, dejando un lugar vacío y melancólico, además de un sentimiento de satisfacción y anhelo.

"…N-nos vemos pronto…Onodera-san"

Raku se despidió de la muchacha y siguió tomando su camino por las calles de la ciudad, de regreso a su apartamento. El cielo se empezaba a oscurecer y la brisa helada pronto comenzaría en la ciudad.

Raku observo como Onodera regresaba a su pastelería, sola.

Y aun así, esa pequeña despedida fue algo pesada, como si Raku se estuviera alejando de algo, Huyendo de algo que ya sabía, y tenía medio de confirmar.

Un paso a la vez, Raku Ichijou siguió caminando.

••••••

 **Aproximadamente 30 minutos después, por las calles de dicha Ciudad.**

Cierta joven Rubia caminaba rápidamente por un sendero de pavimento, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su mansión, al mismo tiempo era perseguida por cierto joven.

"Chitoge! Amor! Por favor piénsalo! Por favor!" Gritaba el chico detrás de ella.

Su nombre era Yoshikawa Chiba. Era un joven de 21 años que cursaba su primer año de carrera en la misma universidad que Chitoge, en ese momento vestía una camiseta larga color negra y un par de pantalones azul claro, su color de pelo era de un rubio que se asemejaba a la arena y sus ojos eran verde claro con hebras cafés, era algo apuesto para su edad, pero Chitoge ahora veía qué poseía una actitud un tanto pedante.

También era el novio de Chitoge, O al menos lo era hasta aproximadamente media hora, cuando la chica fríamente le indico que su relación ya no funcionaba. 

" _Lo cierto era que… todos los chicos son iguales, solo son amables durante los primeros meses, después empiezan a incitarme para que me acueste con ellos…"_ Después de la muerte de Raku, Chitoge había llorado mucho, mucho, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta que solo estaba preocupando más a aquellos a su alrededor. A su padre, a los subordinados de este que tanto se preocupaban por ella, a sus amigas, a todos. Pero Chitoge apenas y podía actuar de una manera feliz habiendo perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, por lo cual, empezó a forzarse para parecer menos infeliz. Primero intento salir más seguido, algunas veces con personas con las que apenas y hablaba durante la preparatoria, después empezó a ir a fiestas y cuando cumplió 19, empezó a tomar en las fiestas a las que la invitaban. No paso mucho antes de que intentara salir con un tipo que, a primera vista, parecía amable y desinteresado, Justo como Raku lo fue una vez, Pero el cual solo resulto en una decepción. Robo cruelmente su primer beso con la intención de simple lujuria, e intento manosearla en una habitación de Karaoke (Énfasis en "intento", puesto que Chitoge rompió 3 de sus dedos y fracturo una costilla). No duro ni 2 meses, el siguiente igual y el siguiente tampoco, ninguno había llego a mantener a Chitoge con un sentimiento similar al amor por más de 3 meses, E incluso durante ese tiempo, no era un enamoramiento real, sino más bien un estado en el que se sentía atraída por la personalidad de su pareja…No, no por su personalidad…La respuesta sincera seria por el parecido momentáneo que esas personas compartían con Raku, Por más que Chitoge se esforzara, por más que se divirtiera en fiestas, por más chicos apuestos con los que saliera, por más amigas nuevas que buscara.

Aunque ella misma se repitiera miles de veces que lo había superado, era mentira…Su primer amor acabo de una manera tan abrupta que fue imposible para ella superarlo.

Volviendo a la realidad, Chiba seguía siguiendo a Chitoge por las calles de la ciudad, y ella seguía intentando ignorar los patéticos lloriqueos del tipo que acababa de botar.

" _Digo…De nuevo…¿Por qué todos esperan que a un par de meses de relación y me acueste con ellos?"_ Hace mucho tiempo Chitoge se había acostumbrado al hecho de que los hombres solo les importaban su cuerpo, después de todo, en esos 3 años de vida que Chitoge paso de fiesta en fiesta su cuerpo había ganado más feminidad. Su busto aumento considerablemente, su figuro se hizo más fina y sus rasgos faciales se volvieron incluso más cautivadores. Era por eso que ella solo iba a estar dispuesta a darle su primera vez a esa persona especial, Hasta que se enamorara de nuevo.

"CHITOGE! BASTA!" Chiba procedió a tomarse agresivo, Chitoge lo había mandado a volar en un bar, por lo cual el empezó a tomar durante toda la plática en la cual la rubia rompió con él, ¿Cómo era que el no esperaba eso? Prácticamente salto sobre ella y empezó a besarla profundamente y a tocar sus piernas en su cuarta visita al cine. "ESCUCHAME! NO PUEDES CORTAR CONMIGO!" El joven tomo forzosamente el brazo de Chitoge. El aliento de Chiba apestaba a cerveza. Chitoge estaba asqueada por la actitud del rubio.

"Suéltame…Chiba, Salir contigo fue una mala decisión para empezar" Chitoge respondió.

"No digas eso solo porque te besé! Se supone que somos novios, Y eso es lo que los novios hacen!" Chiba seguía enojado por el alcohol.

" _Todos iguales…"_ La rubia bajo la mirada. Chitoge no quería golpearlo, no valía la pena. Así que pensó en ir al departamento de Tsugumi, después de todo ella vivía cerca y no había hablado con ella desde que la peli azul se desmayó cerca de la universidad ayer.

En ese momento, como si fuera un acto del destino. Raku Ichijou observo la extraña situación que ocurría a unos pocos metros de él.

"¿ _Esto pasa muy seguido en esta parte de Japón?"_ El joven veía como un joven atractivo de ojos verdes parecía acosar a una muchacha muy, muy, Atractiva con pinta de supermodelo.Raku se debatía si ayudar a la joven en apuros o irse tranquilamente como cualquier persona normal cuando el tipo tomo bruscamente a la muchacha del brazo y levanto este. Antes de que Raku se diera cuenta, como un acto de reflejo, ya se estaba acercando a la pareja.

"CHITOGE BASTA! VOLVAMOS AL BAR Y HABLEMOS!" Grito Chiba.

"Lárgate Chiba! Se terminó! Entiéndelo!"

"SOLO YO DIGO CUANDO ALGO SE ACABA! CHITOGE!" Chiba levanto la mano, el Alcohol lo había vuelto tan agresivo, Y el hecho de que una chica como Chitoge lo botara era lo peor que le podría pasar. Tenía la intención de abofetear a Chitoge cuando una mano lo detuvo.

"Creo que eso es suficiente…" Raku intento usar la voz más dura que podía, era la primera vez que plantaba pie frente alguien además de su instructor de artes marciales, Y lo cierto era que tenía algo de miedo, por lo cual no dudaría en usar "eso" para salir de ahí ileso.

Tanto Chiba como Chitoge quedaron anonadados por la acción, aunque ambos por razones completamente diferentes.

Chiba por la atrevida acción de un muchacho que repentinamente se metía entre él y entre su novia.

Y Chitoge porque estaba viendo la viva imagen de una persona que había dejado su vida hace ya más de 3 años.

Esta persona, era su "falso novio" que inicio todos los acontecimientos del falso amor.

Raku Ichijou. Heredero Yakuza, futuro servidor público…Y su primer amor.

"…Raku?..." Chitoge hablo de una forma tan baja que apenas y podría ser llamada susurro. Únicamente Chiba escucho esto.

"¿Qué? Conoces a este bastardo?! HUH?! QUIERES ALGO, CABRON?!" Chiba estaba sintiendo una valentía inducida por el alcohol que había bebido mientras Chitoge rompía con él (Alrededor de 4 vasos de Whiskey cargado).

La disputa empezaba a atraer transeúntes, muchos de ellos jóvenes que murmuraban "Huh? Disputa amorosa?" "Tenemos un triángulo amoroso? Heheh"

" _Esto está llamando mucha atención…debería irme rápido"_ Era como si la naturaleza de Raku le pidiera no llamar la atención.

Chitoge solo estaba ahí, estática. Observando el rostro de aquel que estaba interponiéndose entre ella y su ebrio ex-novio. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus facciones, incluso su tonto accesorio para el pelo con forma de cruz... ¿Acaso era…Raku?

"NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN BASTARDO!" Chitoge fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Chiba, que se paraba frente al joven peli azul con una actitud amenazadora.

"A la señorita no parece agradarle como la tratas…" La voz que salió del muchacho era la de Raku. Chitoge llevo ambas manos a su pecho. A su corazón… ¿podría ser?

"Huh?! QUE DIJISTE BASTARDO?!" Raku podía ver el golpe venir, no era difícil de deducir que el tipo intentaría algo como eso. Después de todo se podía oler el alcohol en su ropa a 3 metros de distancia.

Lo cierto era que Raku, a pesar de tener un poco de miedo por la inexperiencia con la situación, sabía cómo reaccionar. Después de todo, después de que despertó de sus 7 meses de coma. Raku empezó a tomar la rehabilitación para volver a caminar y apenas habiendo terminado esta, El padre de Raku lo obligo a tomar clases de defensa personal rusa con un agente retirado de la KGB amigo del padre de Raku.

Chiba estaba irritado, mareado y extrañamente mareado, producto del alcohol, por lo cual procedió a lanzar un puñetazo con el golpe derecho a Raku.

"Chiba, basta! Lárgate!" Gritó Chitoge, intentando parar la situación.

Raku no se molestó en contraatacar, cuando el puño del joven rubio era algo lento, producto del alcohol.

El golpe que Chiba lanzo a Raku fue simplemente resbalado. Apenas Raku vio venir el puñetazo utilizo la mano en la que no llevaba la caja de _Daifukus_ que recibió de las hermanas Onodera para barrer hacia un lado el puñetazo de Chiba, Un movimiento sencillo con la mano para desviar el golpe hacía un lado, seguido por una pequeña pisada en el pie con el fin de que se pierda el equilibrio.

Fue una simple técnica básica de bloqueo que se hace utilizando el _momentun_ de su adversario contra el mismo, Pero fue suficiente para que Chiba callera sobre el suelo de una manera un tanto patética.

"UGH! Ba-bastardo" Chiba dijo desde el piso.

" _Ugh…no era mi intención!"_ Pensó Raku. " _Necesito irme de aquí…rápido…"_

Raku intento tomar un semblante serio cuando le hablo al ebrio que acababa de caer al suelo

"Suficiente…" Raku decidió utilizar "eso", Su padre le dijo que solo debía utilizarlo en las situaciones de emergencia, Y Raku consideraba esa como una. "…Se nota que no sabes quién soy" La voz que Ichijou uso era fría, pero lo cierto era que estaba aterrado por el hecho de que su vida normal podría acabar de un momento a otro si alguien más lo veía. Pero si no lo hacia la situación podría escalar a una pelea mas grande…

Raku se puso a sí mismo en el campo de visión del muchacho ebrio, Y procedió a bajar la parte superior de su camiseta, mostrando la parte inferior de su codo. Donde el pequeño tatuaje de un dragón morado sobresalía de su pectoral hasta su hombro, En la garra de este se veían los _kanjis_

一条ハウス

" _Casa Ichijou"_

Chiba tomo un momento interpretar esto, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. ¿Acaso se estaba metiendo en una pelea con un yakuza?!

"E-E-Es un Shue-gumi! NO ME MATES!" El miedo volvió repentinamente sobrio a Chiba, al cual dejo de importarle Chitoge y se levantó penosa y rápidamente para empezar a correr hacia su casa, probablemente a esconderse tras las faldas de su madre.

"… _El viejo dijo que aquí conocen al grupo Shue-gumi…pero no espere que se asustara tanto…"_ Raku aprecio que la multitud había aumentado de nuevo, ahora eran más los curiosos que observaban la pelea con Chiba y su patética huida. " _No!...Debo irme…irme irme irme. Ya"_ Si así había reaccionado él, no quería imaginar cómo lo harían sus conocidos.

Raku olvido completamente la razón por la que empezó la pelea y tomo su ida.

"Tu…" Raku escucho una dulce, y aun triste voz a sus espaldas.

" _Cierto! Lo olvide!"_

"S-Señorita, espero que este bien!"

"E-Espera…"

Raku ignoro los llamados de la súper modelo y empezó a alejarse de la multitud que el mismo había reunido.

"…No me dejes…no de nuevo….Raku…" Para cuando Chitoge dijo esto, El joven había desaparecido de la misma manera que llego. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas. Lo había perdido de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Raku seguía caminando a paso veloz hacia su departamento.

Acababa de salvar a una hermosa chica, pero había expuesto su secreto…

Raku toco su hombre derecho, donde se encontraba el tatuaje de dragón (El cual fue hecho con método antiguo del grupo _Shue-gumi_ para que solo fuera visible cuando se aumenta el calor corporal.) Cuando Raku despertó su padre contrato a un viejo artista de tatuajes para que se lo hiciera. Eso había sido ya hace muchos años…

"Lo logre…Escape de nuevo…" Raku murmuro a sí mismo, por fin había llegado a su departamento.

" _Siempre escapas… ¿No es así?"_ Raku escucho una voz. Estaba lejos y a la vez cerca.

Raku lo sabía muy bien…Él estaba rotó, era débil, inestable, sus emociones eran transparentes y con un simple rechazo podría ser marcado de por vida.

Raku Ichijou era la imagen de la debilidad.

 **Raku Ichijou era de papel...**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR;**

 **Pff…Capitulo 5 terminado, Nota importante; aunque expliqué una escena de pelea en este capítulo, este fic apenas y tendrá peleas de este tipo. Mi campo sigue siendo romance y tragedia. Con este capítulo estoy algo soñoliento, por lo cual procederé a dormir.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima! Pronto se vendrán las escenas de romance: 3**

 _ **HD**_


	7. Chapter 55: Rompiendo el Status Quo

**Capítulo 5.5: Rompiendo el Status Quo.**

Apenas llego a su solitario departamento, lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de su camisa y pararse frente al espejo, esperando que su temperatura corporal bajara y el tatuaje de su clan desapareciera de nuevo.

Cuando el pequeño dibujo de dragón desapareció de su hombro, con un suspiro de desesperación, se lanzó sobre su cama y empezó a recorrer los eventos del día.

" _No llevo aquí más de un par de semanas…apenas me transferí a la universidad hace poco…y ya ha pasado todo esto…"_ Raku pensó en las personas con las que hace menos de una hora había llorado. " _Haru y Kosaki Onodera…Son lindas…Me pregunto cómo me comportaba cuando estaba con ellas…"_ Él no podía recordar su vida en la preparatoria, secundaria, ni siquiera su infancia. Aunque a veces sentía que soñaba aquellos días, puesto que eran comunes las mañanas en las que despertaba con la sensación de que soñó algo importante, pero lo olvido.

Aun recordaba aquel día que abrió los ojos sin saber dónde estaba, quien era o como había llegado ahí y lo primero que vio fue el techo del hospital. Un techo blanco y pálido, solo iluminado por luces igualmente pálidas, Era como si el color blanco siguiera tallado en su piel. " _Aburrido, Monótono, Sin sentido, Estúpido"_ Esos eran los pensamientos con los que Raku Ichijou vivió por 3 largos años. 3 años de estudio, de rehabilitación, de ejercicio, Todo con el fin de vivir una vida normal algún día.

3 años completamente vacíos, Completamente blancos.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su mesa, donde se encontraba cierta caja de dulces japoneses.

Abrió la caja y tomo un pequeño _Daifuku_ color rosa, Le dio una mordida.

"… _Esta rico…"_

A medida que el sabor a fresa empezaba a abrazar su lengua, Emociones complejas nacían en la rota mente de Raku.

••••••••••

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, y el día lunes llego.

Raku se despertó por el repentino golpe en la cabeza, al parecer, de nuevo se había caído de su cama.

" _Ugh…en serio necesito un futón"_

Miró por la ventana y observo que el día estaba inusualmente nublado, como si una tormenta se acercara, Por lo cual decidió abrigarse bien, con un suéter negro un tanto grueso y una chaqueta marrón oscura, además de su bufanda. Cuando Raku se acercaba a la puerta con el fin de salir a la universidad, recordó algo crítico y depresivo a la vez.

" _Cierto…Hoy no soy Raku Ichijou, Soy Akira Kitagami…"_ Procedió a desprender su accesorio para el pelo, y a cubrir sus cabellos azul oscuro con su peluca marrón.

Sin tener a nadie de quien despedirse, "Akira Kitagami" comenzó su camino a la escuela.

Paso un rato antes de que llegara a la universidad, llego un poco tarde puesto que paro en una tienda para comprar una sombrilla por si llovía. Eran las 10 de la mañana y la hora de entrada era prácticamente justa. Muchos alumnos empezaban a llegar, algunos caminando como él y otros en automóvil, Raku pudo haberle pedido un auto a su padre, pero no tenía sentido ya que él no sabía manejar.

" _Huh? ¿Por qué tanta conmoción?"_ vio como tanto en la entrada de la universidad como en sus alrededores había muchos jóvenes hablando, como si estuvieran esparciendo un rumor.

Raku entonces vio como el grupo de amigos de que conoció durante su primer día en la universidad era uno de estos grupos, que estaban hablando de manera silenciosa cerca de la entrada de la universidad.

"Ken-kun!" Grito Raku, aproximándose a sus amigos, Ken, el muchacho que le encantaba bromear con todo, La tímida y pecosa Yuri, y la atrevida y divertida Asuka. "Yuri-san, Asuka-san, Buenos días…¿Por qué tanta conmoción?"

La mirada que el trio de dedico no era humana.

"A-A-A-A-Akira-chan!" Ken se lanzó hacia Raku y lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando cómicamente.

"Que pasa?! ¿Estás bien, Ken?!" Raku estaba algo preocupado por la actitud de su nuevo amigo, y algo asqueado por el hecho de que siguiera agregando "chan" a su nombre.

"Tenemos problemas! Akira-chaaaaan!" Raku prácticamente podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Ken.

"De hecho…en realidad esto es algo grave, Akira…" Ahora fue el turno de hablar de la joven pelirroja, Asuka. Que en ese momento vestía una falda color rojo oscuro sobre medias negras, además de un suéter de cuadros azul oscuro y rojo.

"¿Qué está pasando? Parece que todo la universidad esta de cabeza" Pregunto Raku, con Ken aun acurrucándose y llorando en sus brazos.

"Es algo malo Kitagami-san! Hay un rumor muy malo corriendo por la universidad!" Yuri Kanae, la tímida y linda chica levanto algo su voz al hacer esta declaración.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ahora incluso Raku estaba curioso.

"Es Raku Ichijou!" Grito Ken, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"PFFF!" Raku casi escupe sus propios pulmones.

"Vieron a Raku Ichijou!" Ken siguió lloriqueando cerca de Raku.

"¡¿A QUIEN?!" Grito Raku.

"Olvida eso, Ken." Le reprimió Asuka "Akira viene de Osaka ¿cierto? Él no sabe la leyenda de Raku Ichijou"

Raku estaba sudando frio.

"¿Q-Quien es Raku Ichijou? Jajajajaja!" Raku disimulo su pregunta con una risa nerviosa.

"Akira-chaaan!" Lloro Ken "Raku Ichijou era el peor enemigo de los hombres!"

" _¿¡El QUE?!"_ Raku estaba asustado.

"D-Deja de asustarlo Ken-san, Solo cuéntale lo que está pasando…" Yuri intento apagar las llamas que estaban haciendo llorar como loco a Ken.

"Sniff..Yuri-chan…" Ken se calmó un poco con la intervención de Yuri "Akira-chan…"

Raku presto atención a lo que Ken estaba a punto de decir.

"Este fin de semana…Dicen que vieron a Raku Ichijou pateándole el trasero a Chiba-kun…"

" _Mierda…mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda ¿Qué acaba de decir?!"_ Raku estaba jodido si de daban cuenta quien es el.

"P-Pero ¿quién es ese tal R-Raku?" La sola mención del nombre parecía hacer que el gracioso Ken callera un poco en la desesperación.

"Raku Ichijou..." Murmuro Yuri.

Asuka suspiro.

"No es importante quien era, Lo que importa es si es verdad que lo vieron o no."

"¿A-A que te refieres Asuka-san?... ¿Podrían solo decirme quien es este R-Raku Ichijou?" Raku estaba viviendo uno de sus peores pesadillas, en la que el solía ser una mala persona.

"Raku Ichijou era un estudiante de la preparatoria Bonyari…Pero…como decirlo…"

"Era un monstro Akira-chan!" Ken se separó de Raku "Era un-PUGH!...Asuka-chan…que mala" Asuka le dio un golpe a Ken en las costillas, esto le saco una sonrisa cómplice a Raku.

"Cállate, Ken, respeta a los muertos…" Asuka usa una voz con un tanto de pena al decir estas palabras y aumento la confusión del joven.

"Akira, Raku Ichijou no era un monstro como dice este idiota…Lo que si era-"

"Era un mujeriego!" Ken interrumpió a Asuka "Era el novio de Chitoge Kirisaki-chan! Una de las más hermosas chicas de la ciudad! Pero eso no lo detenía de coquetear con las mujeres más hermosas de toda la preparatoria!" Ken parecía eufórico.

"… _No me esperaba esto…"_ En efecto, Raku en serio no esperaba eso.

"Raku Ichijou…" Siguió Ken, tomando un semblante serio en su rostro, incluso algo penoso "Era el hijo de un líder Yakuza, pero no de cualquiera yakuza, Era el hijo de Satoru Ichijou, la cabeza del Clan más grande de Japón… El Grupo Shue-gumi…" Efectivamente, Raku sabía todo esto. Pero aun así prestaba atención esperando escuchar las opiniones de aquellos que no conocían tanto acerca del clan.

"Si…Creo que se cual grupo es este…"Dijo Raku, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

"Hace 3 años, cuando nosotros aun estábamos en la preparatoria, El padre de Raku empezó a expandir el control de su grupo, antes solo controlaban una parte de Japón, pero cuando los demás Clanes Yakuza empezaron a tener miedo del repentino aumento de poder del Shue-gumi y entonces…"

"… ¿Los atacaron?..." Raku recordó las historias de su padre.

"…Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?..." Pregunto Ken, algo curioso.

"S-Solo…E-era lo obvio ¿cierto?..." La mentira salió algo forzada, pero aun así fue creíble.

"Si…Atacaron su mansión, No lograron hacer nada al líder porque él estaba en otro lugar, Pero Ichijou-san…"

No era necesario que le dijeran, Raku lo sabía todo. Las marcas que el bate había dejado detrás de su cabeza y la cicatriz de bala en su espalda probaban que había pasado.

"…Había muchos rumores de que él era un mujeriego que solo se aprovechaba de las mujeres con el poder como heredero Yakuza…" Dijo Yuri "Pero nunca lo vi como una mala persona…"

"Volviendo al grano…Akira-chan, Este fin de semana, al parecer la ex novia de Raku, Chitoge Kirisaki, mando al diablo a su novia actual, Este vendría siendo Chiba-kun" Explico Ken.

"E-Entiendo" " _Así que eso es lo que estaba pasando…no me sorprende, al parecer el tipo estaba ebrio"_ Raku pensaba que se había metido demasiado en los problemas de alguien más con su intervención durante aquella noche.

"Pero Chiba-kun no lo acepto, digo, Kirisaki-chan en realidad es una belleza, con esa figura y esos pecho-UGH!" Ken se ganó un puñetazo en el vientre por parte de Asuka

"Ve al grano, Ken!" Le reprendió Asuka.

"Co-como sea, al parecer cuando Kirisaki-chan y Chiba discutían, Chiba se puso violento. Y antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, Mucha gente está diciendo que Raku Ichijou o al menos alguien igual a él, reapareció y le dio una paliza a Chiba…"

Silencio sepulcral.

"… _¿¡QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?! METIENDO EN ASUNTOS DE ESA MANERA!"_ Raku estaba dando vueltas en su mente. " _¡¿Y ACASO DIJO QUE UNA DE LAS IDOLS DE ESTA UNIVERSIDAD ERA MI NOVIA?! ¿LA CHICA DE AQUELLA VEZ?¿ESA RUBIA?! EN SERIO NO ME ESPERABA ESTO! AAAAAGH! ESTOY TAN FRUSTRADO!"_ Si Raku pensaba un poco más en la situación, no controlaría la presión y probablemente se desmayaría, todo era muy irreal para estar pasando.

"Estas bien, Kitagami-san? Estas sudando mucho" Yuri noto el extraño comportamiento de Raku.

"N-no pasa nada! Jajajaja, Bueno, yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad así que no tengo nada que ver con esto ¿Cierto? Jajajajaja!" " _Quisiera buscar un agujero y morir…"_

"¿No lo entiendes, Akira-chan? Si es cierto que Raku Ichijou en realidad no murió, eso significa que-" Siguió Ken.

"Que es probable que el grupo Shue-gumi regrese a la ciudad, esa es la principal razón por la que la universidad esta exaltada" Concluyo Asuka

"….Asuka-chan…Yo iba a decir que si es cierto que volvió, que nunca murió…PUEDE ROBARNOS A TODAS LAS CHICAS MAS HERMOSAS DENUEVO!"

"Pffff!" Raku reprimió un grito de sorpresa.

"SABES LO FRUSTADO QUE ESTUVE TODA LA PREPARATORIA!? RAKU ICHIJOU…SIEMPRE ESTUVE TAN CELO- DIGO ENOJADO CON EL! SE QUEDO CON TODAS LAS CHI-PUAHG!" El monologo de Ken fue interrumpido por una patada en el estómago por parte de Asuka.

"Cállate, Asqueroso, repugnante…" Asuka le dedico una mirada fría.

Raku empezó a recalar todo lo que sus nuevos amigos acababan de decir de él, Pensó en como al parecer tuvo una novia, pensó en cómo reaccionarían Ken, Asuka y Yuri si les revelara quien era, pensó en las hermanas Onodera y como prometió verlas ese día en la universidad, pensó en tantas cosas antes de llegar a una conclusión que solo él podía interpretar.

"…Vayamos al aula…creo que nuestra primera hora es literatura japonesa, ¿cierto?"

Una vez más, Raku Ichijou escapo.

•••••••••••••••

En ese momento, Dentro de la universidad, ciertas personas estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería, habían pedido privacidad de los múltiples chicos que siempre intentaban cortejarlas, a excepción del joven de cabello castaño claro y gafas que frecuentemente se acoplaba con las chicas, Ahí estaban Seishirou Tsugumi, Yui Kanakura, Chitoge Kirisaki, Ruri Miyamoto y Shuu Maiko.

"…No es posible… ¿cierto?" Pregunto la profesora de literatura y recurrentemente la cabeza del grupo Char-Siu (叉燒), uno de los grupos criminales más grandes de Asia, la belleza madura de 23 años de edad, Yui Kanakura.

"…Les digo que lo vi, Y no solo, Tsugumi también lo vio, Fue por eso que se desmayó el viernes…" Respondió Chitoge Kirisaki

"S-Si ambas, Ojou y yo lo vimos, entonces no puede ser posible que estemos equivocadas…tiene que ser él…era igual…" Tsugumi apenas y se había recuperado del shock.

"Pero, Oji-sama nos dejó claro que Raku-chan no sobrevivió…dice que murió en el hospital…" Yui se negaba a ilusionarse a sí misma, que el "hermano pequeño" del que tanto estaba enamorada estuviera vivo, Después de todo, Ya lo había superado, Había sido capaz de seguir viviendo.

"Yui-sensei…Era Raku…lo vi…" Chitoge no había logrado dormir desde entonces, y paso todo el domingo buscando por toda la ciudad (más específicamente los lugares que Raku frecuentaba estando vivo) a Raku, todo esto sin resultados.

"Es muy irreal para ser posible, Kirisaki-san Tsugumi-san, Solo acepten la realidad, Ichijou-kun murió, Creí que ya lo habías superado." Ruri no se molestó en suavizar el golpe, sabía que tarde o temprano las chicas empezarían a intentar esperanzarse con el hecho de que Raku estuviera vivo, " _Como si la vida fuera tan buena…"_ Era lo que pensaba la joven de lentes y complexión pequeña. Ruri Miyamoto, Raku Ichijou había muerto hace años, No había una segunda oportunidad, una segunda vida o un retorno para él. Así es como son las cosas, lo único que está completamente asegurado en la vida, es la muerte, Y Ruri estaba convencido de que a Raku hace mucho que esta lo había tocado.

"…Saben algo, Hay un nuevo alumno en mi clase, deberíamos ir a verlo…creo que su nombre era…" Shuu acomodo sus gafas después de decir estas palabras. Estas brillaron astutas por un momento.

"Akira Kitagami-san…"

Era obvio que para entonces, El Status Quo de la universidad ya estaba a una brisa de romperse de nuevo, justo como sucedió en la preparatoria Bonyari hace más de 5 años.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Pero si no fuera suficiente destruir el orden natural de la universidad, En esos momentos, en la ciudad de Osaka al Sur-Este de Japón, ciertos líderes mantenían una videoconferencia.**

"Así que está decidido…"dijo el representante de grupo Shue-Gumi en Corea Del Sur.

"Supongo que si el jefe lo dice, No hay forma de poder negarse." Esta vez fue el turno de hablar del representante del Shue-gumi en China.

"No tengo objeciones con la decisión de Satoru-sama, esa ciudad puede asegurar su seguridad." Este último era el representante del Clan Shue-gumi en Mongolia, Así como el tío de Raku.

"Entonces está decidido" El padre de Raku había cambiado mucho con los años, la presión del trabajo lo había convertido en un hombre fiero y justo, Después de todo, No se lleva a un grupo yakuza a ser uno de los más grandes de Asía solo con amabilidad ciega, Y aun así podría comportarse como el viejo descuidado que siempre era.

"La central del grupo Shue-gumi en Japón regresara a sus antiguos cuarteles…Me muero de ganas por ver a mi hijo"

 **En efecto, Una tormenta se acercaba.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO EXTRA.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Bueno, Quiero dejar un par de cosas claras.**

 **¿Qué pasa con estos capítulos extra? Simple, hay veces en las que quiero escribir progreso en la trama, Y hay veces en las que solo quiero dejar clara la carga emocional que los personajes llevan en esos momentos, Por lo cual, eh decidido que los capítulos con poco o inexistente progreso en la trama serán capítulos extra. No es solo para alargar el fic, sino también para que ustedes puedan identificarse más con los sentimientos de los personajes. La verdad espero no haberme mal viajado un poco con el capítulo anterior, pues no estoy acostumbrado a escribir escenas de pelea :v, Para concluir, eh de decir que intento no forzar mucho la trama, pero no encuentro una buena situación en la que usar a mis personajes originales (Ken, Yuri y Asuka), espero que esto no cause que el fic empieza a tomar el rumbo surrealista que no deseo que tome. Agradezco sus reviews y me disculpo por si estos capítulos se les hacen aburridos o monótonos, ya llegara el momento en el que la historia comienza su climax de romance y tragedia (Si, todavía no llego a la parte de la tragedia). Nos vemos en la próxima! (Que espero que sea pronto, últimamente no eh tenido tiempo de escribir mucho)**

 _ **HD**_


	8. Capitulo 6 Me hundo

**Capítulo 6; Me hundo...**

Raku mantenía conversaciones triviales con sus nuevos amigos a medida que caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, Dirigiéndose al aula de Literatura Japonesa. Sin duda el joven disfrutaba estos momentos de regularidad, en los que se sentía como un estudiante más del montón. Una persona común viviendo una vida común, con amigos comunes…Sin problemas.

A Raku no le tomo mucho tiempo deducir que la enérgica Asuka era la más inteligente del grupo, Así como que la actitud cómica de Ken siempre lograba sacar unas carcajadas a todos, También pudo identificar que Yuri, a pesar de ser tímida, Era muy perspicaz con los detalles, Y apreciaba mucho a sus amigos.

Raku fue aceptado rápidamente por el grupo de Amigos, Como uno más de ellos.

"Tss, Hey, Akira-chan" Llamó Ken

"¿Pasa algo?" Raku paro su conversación con Asuka acerca de comida japonesa para hacer caso a la llamada de Ken.

"Mira ahí, La chica que está hablando con Haguro-sensei…Ella es Haru Onodera, ¿No es linda?."

Raku llevo su mirada al aula de maestros en la que una vez mantuvo una acalorada conversación con un profesor durante su proceso de inscripción.

Y En efecto, Ahí estaba la joven que conocía su verdadera identidad, Una delicada belleza de cabellos morenos que parecía hacer contraste con el musculoso y masculino Profesor Haguro, Parecían hablar de un tema delicado.

Raku, inconscientemente, desvió la mirada, escondiéndose a plena vista. Por alguna razón no quería ser visto…No de nuevo.

" _Egoísta, Hipócrita, Cobarde…Liberaste tanta presión con ellas, Y hasta finalmente estas aprendiendo más de tu pasado, Tienes un lugar en el que eres bienvenido, Ellas te dieron un hombro en el cual llorar... Y aun así…"_

La conciencia de Raku le decía que se acercara, que arrancara de su cabeza esa ridícula peluca y gritara a los cuatros vientos quien era, mientras que otra parte de su mente le advertía las consecuencias, como haría que mucha gente sufriera con solo esa acción. Como incluso su nueva vida se vería involucrada por los terrores de su pasado, Se suponía que Raku era una buena persona, pero lo que Ken había dicho hace poco solo aumentaba el nerviosismo del joven.

"Su-supongo que lo es, Aunque nunca he hablado con ella…" Mentiras, todas mentiras.

Intentando forzar un cambio de conversación, Raku señalo que ya habían llegado al aula de literatura.

Ken se adelantó al grupo y abrió la puerta del salón de clases de una manera abrupta.

"Sensei! Siento que lleguemos tarde!" Dijo Ken, sacando la lengua por la comisura de su boca y cerrando un ojo de manera chistosa.

"… _Este tipo…"_ Raku no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por el comportamiento de Ken y al igual que toda la clase, Dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

"La clase empezó hace 20 minutos, Asuma-kun…Solo pasen y siéntense." Yui Kanakura interrumpió su lección de literatura para dejar entrar a los alumnos que habían llegado tarde.

El grupo entro al aula.

Ahí empezó la irregularidad, Aun después de que los amigos de Raku pasaron a sentarse en una esquina del aula, Este se quedó en medio del salón, observando inconscientemente a la profesora, Y Esta observándolo devuelta. Raku pudo grabar su figura madura, su cabello oscuro y su hermoso rostro. Cautivado por la presencia de esa mujer, Raku parecía estar en un trance en el que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba eventualmente, Y esa molesta voz resonaba en su conciencia.

" _Nee-chan…"_

Obviamente, Yui no pudo ignorar esto. Era un alumno que ella no había visto antes, Y aun así…Poseía un aura tan similar a la de su "hermano menor". Incluso sus ojos eran idénticos. Hasta las facciones de su rostro. La única diferencia parecía ser el color de pelo, Un ondulado montón de cabello marrón claro que parecía ser un recordatoria que Raku Ichijou había muerto hace ya 3 años.

Incluso la clase se percató del repentino _momentum_ que se originó, en el que parecía que el mundo se detuvo para esperar que las 2 personas terminaran su concurso de miradas. Entre estar personas, estaba el incrédulo Shuu Maiko, que a pesar de tener sus habilidades de deducción tan afiladas, No podía interpretar la situación.

Lo único que se escuchó por unos momentos, fue el sonido de las agujas del reloj del salón.

Raku fue el primero en desviar la mirada, Hizo una pequeña reverencia y retomo su camino hacia uno de los asientos al lado de Ken.

"Akira-chan? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso conoces a Yui-sensei de antes?" Pregunto Ken.

"Eso fue extraño…Exactamente, ¿Qué fue eso?" Colaboro Asuka.

"N-no lo sé…" _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ La cabeza de Raku seguía palpitando.

El joven estaba tan preocupado por su dolor de cabeza, que no se percataba que cierta profesora no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Sensei… ¿no va a dar la clase?" Uno de los alumnos saco a Yui de sus pensamientos.

"…Si…Esta hora será únicamente de auto estudio…Tengo un par de cosas que hacer en el aula de maestros…" Mintió Yui.

La profesora se acercó lentamente al asiento de Raku, Este se exalto por la acción de la mujer.

"…Mucho gusto…¿Eres un alumno transferido?..." Yui estaba, literalmente, Hablando sin pensar.

"Mu-mucho gusto, Sensei…Mi nombre es Akira Kitagami…"

"Yuri-chan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Ken le susurro la pregunta a la morena.

"Ni idea…" Respondió esta.

"Ya veo…¿Puedo hablar contigo al terminar la clase?" Raku no comprendía por qué, Pero acepto pensando que era por asuntos de su "transferencia" de universidades, Cuando en realidad estaba registrado únicamente como un graduado de Educación Especial de Rehabilitación del hospital de Osaka.

La mujer robo un último vistazo a Raku, Y procedió a salir del aula. Sin duda tenía un par de cosas que tenía que investigar de cierto estudiante transferido.

El resto de la hora paso de Raku intentando estudiar algo de literatura japonesa mientras que la mayoría de los estudiantes del aula lo bombardeaban con preguntas y comentarios como "¿Conoces a Kanakura-sensei, Kitagami-kun?" "Tendrás una "sesión de estudia privada" con ella? Bastardo suertudo!" "Como quisiera estar en tus zapatos, Una cita con Yui-chan."

Al salir de clase, Raku se sintió un poco más a relajado.

"Nuestra siguiente clase es…¿Administración de empresas? Deberiamo-"

"Espera, espera, Akira." Interrumpió Asuka "Esa clase es muy tediosa, Ken y yo iremos por una caminata, ¿Vienes?..."

"Pero, ¿y la clase?"

"Está bien, Kitagami-san, Yo si entrare, le puedo decir al profesor que tienes fiebre." Apoyo la dulce e inocente Yuri Kanae.

"Pe-pero la cla-"

"Entooonces, ¿Vienes o no, Akira-chan?" Una vez más, Raku fue interrumpido. Esta vez por Ken, El cual parecía presionar a Raku para acompañarlos.

"… _Bien…Me rindo…"_

"Como quieran, Vallamos por una bebida." Raku acepto saltarse la clase e ir con sus amigos por un café o algún otro lugar.

"Ese es mi Akira-chan!" Apremio Ken.

El trio procedió a despedirse de Yuri y a salir de la universidad. Aun con la hora que era, El cielo estaba sorprendentemente oscuro, Y el clima era tan helado que incluso Raku sentía algo de frio con la gruesa chaqueta, el suéter de lana y la bufanda.

"Akira, yo vivo cerca de aquí, ¿Qué tal si vamos por una cerveza a mi casa?"

"¿Alguien dijo cerveza?!" Grito Ken, acercándose a Asuka "Justo lo que necesito! Llevo más de 4 horas sin alcohol en mi sistema!...No, espera, 2 horas. "

Raku, por su parte, estaba sorprendido por el repentino giro de conversación, El solo esperaba ir a una cafetería y perder algo de tiempo comiendo pastel o tomando algo que calentara sus cuerpos. Nunca se imaginó que sus nuevos amigos gustaran beber, Y lo que es más, Lo admitieran tan abiertamente.

" _Supongo que eso es algo normal estos días…Aunque nunca dijeron nada en los libros…"_

Por otro lado, Raku quería conservar sus nuevas amistades. Y no era como si no hubiera probado la cerveza antes.

"Claro, vamos…"

" _Tampoco es como si fuera menor de edad."_ Pensó Raku.

Raku, Ken y Asuka caminaron un par de cuadras antes de llegar a una casa estilo europea color blanca.

"Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Akira." Dijo Asuka al momento de entrar a la sala de estar de la joven pelirroja.

"¿Vives sola?" preguntó Raku.

"No te sorprendas, Esta chica es tan molesta que probablemente sus padres la corriero-PUGH" Ken fue silenciado por un gancho derecho de Asuka, La cual parecía tener una vena en su frente.

"Cállate o te golpeare!" Arremetió Asuka.

" _Pero si ya lo hiciste!"_

"No escuches a este sucio estúpido, Akira. De hecho mis padres trabajan en otro país. Pero quieren que termine la universidad aquí, Así que me consiguieron este lugar"

"Y-ya veo…Asuka-san…Tu, tu pie esta sobre el cuello de Ken…Creo que se está poniendo azul…"

"Ugh…Esta bien Akira-chan…Lo-lo estoy disfrutando…"

"Cerdo pervertido!" Grito Asuka

Después de unos minutos de maltrato animal, Asuka se dignó a permitirles sentarse en el sofá principal y encender la televisión de pantalla plana la cual parecía estar conectado a una consola de videojuegos. Ken encendió esta y le dio un controlador a Raku, ambos jóvenes empezaron a jugar un juego de disparos antes de que la pelirroja llegara con 2 paquetes de cerveza, cada uno con 6 latas de esta y un plato lleno de diferentes clases de aperitivos.

"¿Empezaron sin mí?!" Asuka le arrebato el control a Ken y procedió a disparar a usar el personaje para dispararle a Raku.

"Asuka! Estamos en el mismo equipo!" Grito el joven.

"Reglas de la cárcel, Novato!" Grito Asuka

Ken estaba más concentrado en las bebidas que en el videojuego.

"Atrapa, Akira-chan!" Ken lanzo una lata de cerveza a Raku, este logro atraparla, aunque le costó otra muerte en el juego brindada por parte de Asuka.

Raku escucho el sonido húmedo al abrir la lata de cerveza, Y le empezó a dar considerables tragos.

El amargo sabor no era muy familiar, pero era aguantable con tal de seguir con la tarde de diversión con sus amigos.

El trio bebió, Jugo, y comió toda la tarde, Raku se olvidó de todas las cuestiones de su vida y disfruto esa tarde con la joven pelirroja y el divertido muchacho de pelo marrón.

El tiempo corre rápido cuando te diviertes, Y Raku se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado las 7 de la tarde. Incluso el sol ya no era más que una sombra que cubrían las nubes del horizonte.

"Chicos, Creo que nos saltamos más que una sola clase…" Raku ignoro completamente el hecho de que no había esperado a la última hora de universidad y había roto su promesa con Kanakura-sensei. "Supongo que debería irme, La universidad termino hace una hora…"

"No! No!, Akira-chan, Hoy hay un grupo muy bueno tocando en un club del centro, Asuka y yo iremos, ¿Vienes?" Ken lo invito a la fiesta que se organizaba ese día.

"No sé si debería…" Raku había bebido una considerable cantidad de cerveza, pero como también comió muchos aperitivos esto balanceo los efectos, por lo cual el joven no estaba ebrio, Ni siquiera mareado.

"No pasa nada, Akira, Solo será una hora, como máximo, Divirtámonos un poco." Apremio la pelirroja.

"No seas aguafiestas!" Ken le tomo el pelo a Raku con esta oración.

" _Supongo que si solo es una hora…Seria divertido, Nunca he estado en un concierto."_

Raku acepto lo más calmadamente que pudo, Y El trio paso a llamar un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Raku entro a este junto con sus amigos y el grupo partió hacia el centro de la ciudad, No pasó más de media hora antes de que llegaran a la zona nocturna de la ciudad. Donde había muchos hoteles, bares y antros en la zona. El taxista se detuvo en una esquina, Los universitarios bajaron del taxi y Asuka procedió a pagarle al taxista.

El Antro frente al cual estaba Raku era un edificio de mala muerte estilo occidental, Hecho de un acabado de ladrillo negro y ventanas con barrotes a juego en cada ventana, Poseía una puerta de metálica completamente cerrada e incluso desde afuera del club se podía escuchar el temblar de la fuerte música que estaban tocando dentro de este.

Todo esto marcado por una serie de letras de neón color morado brillante al lado de la entrada del tétrico edificio.

 **Club Leonora's**

"… _En que te estas metiendo, Akira?...Te estas hundiendo, Akira…"_ Una voz parecía susurrarle al oído, Y al mismo tiempo, en la distancia.

Raku ignoro la voz, Y esperó a que Asuka y Ken terminaran de discutir con el taxista para empezar a encaminar al antro.

Asuka llevaba la delantera, Esta toco la puerta del club y de esta salió un hombre con cabello rubio largo, Blusa de mujer, Medias de encaje erótico y maquillaje femenino en todo el rostro.

" _UN TRAVESTI?!"_ Pensó Raku.

"No te asustes, Akira-chan, Es solo Erica-neechan. _"_

"Erica-nee!" Grito Asuka, "¿Podemos entrar? Escuchamos que un grupo muy bueno está tocando hoy…" Terminó la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo podría decirte que no Asu-chan?, Y veo que hoy traes compañía…Me gusta el alto, ¿Me lo puedo quedar? "

"… _Debí haber traído un bate…O mejor aún, una katana…"_

"Él es Akira, Por lo pronto no parece que esté interesado en que lo devoren" Lo defendió Asuka "pero puedes quedarte con Ken, igual no me sirve para nada."

"Que mala! Asu-chan! Sabes que no estoy interesada en niños como el…Como sea, pasen, Los chicos ya están tocando."

El trio paso, Y Raku se sintió algo incómodo de como el travesti lo vio cuando paso a su lado.

Los muchachos dejaron sus complementos de invierno en la entrada con el travesti, y siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo, pasando al lado de una pareja que compartía una tanda de besos apasionados.

Al entrar a la sala principal del club, La música estadounidense se escuchaba fuerte, Y cientos de personas estaban presentes en el concierto de un grupo de jóvenes que parecían extranjeros. Todos vestidos con ropa estilo occidental, tocando diversos instrumentos mientras el vocalista, Un muchacho pelirrojo muy apuesto, cantaba notas en inglés.

" _Don't run away from me! I wanna be with you! Even if you sink me down!"_ Cantata el vocalista del grupo, el cual era apremiado por los cientos de fans dentro del club.

"¿Qué te parece el grupo, Akira? ¿Nada mal, cierto?"

"Vaya, son muy buenos, ¿Cómo se llaman?" Pregunto Raku

"Creo que son _The Addicts…_ Significa, "Los Adictos" ¿Cierto?" Aporto Ken.

"Como sea, Vamos por un _bloddy mary?_ Tengo sed."

"Me gusta la idea!"

Raku siguió a sus amigos sin decir una sola palabra y procedieron a sentarse en los banquillos de la barra de bebidas, Tal vez con un poco de alcohol lograría conocer un poco más a sus compañeros.

" _Let's fly together!_ _We'll live the wildest dream, trapped in our personal hell!"_ Cantaba el vocalista.

Asuka se acercó a barra y le susurro algo al cantinero. Este procedió a darle 3 vasos de bebida color rojo oscuro, Tan oscuro como el pelo de Asuka. Raku tomo uno de los vasos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Brindemos! Por Akira-chan!" Empezó Ken "Bienvenido al Leonora's!"

El trio choco sus vasos, Y procedió a tomar largos tragos de la dulce y fuerte bebida que Asuka les había proporcionado.

Sin saber que Raku estaba, lentamente, Hundiéndose.

El resto de la noche, Raku no lograda distinguir entre la música del grupo en vivo, Y la voz de Ken y Asuka.

"Akira-chan! Estas ebrio? Hahahaha! Espera! Yo también lo estoy! Yahuuu!"

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

" _Here i am, with you again, yet the sadness doesn't go away!_. _Cuz' this is just our personal hell!"_

¿Qué era lo que tenía esa bebida? Raku quería más.

"Akira! Tomate estas pastillas! Es lo mejor que hay!"

El corazón de Raku latía a mil por hora cuando tomo una de las pastillas.

" _Now that we are sinking, I realize, This isn't what I wanted!?_ _Cause' You are sinking me down to hell!"_

La pastilla lo hacía feliz, su Corazón latía rápido, su cuerpo estaba caliente y todo parecía moverse más lento. Más calmado.

"¿No eres una lindura?, Quieres venir con nosotros a una habitación?, No tengas miedo, no mordemos" 2 Tipos llenos de perforaciones en el rostro y tatuajes en los brazos se acercaron y tomaron a Asuka de la cintura.

" _¿Acaso esos tipos quieren ligar con Asuka? ¿Debería matarlos?"_

Se sentía valiente, Eufórico, vivo, La música perforaba sus oídos y toda la gente entre la que se encontraba bailando le proporcionaba un sentimiento de confianza.

"Hey, Bastardos, Ella viene conmigo."

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Raku no lo recuerda. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que llevaba en el club? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ken seguía con el?

" _Let's fly together! We'll live the wildest dream, trapped in our personal hell!"_

"Uhh? Quieres problemas? Idiota?! Te metes con Yakuzas?! Trabajamos para el Shue-gumi!"

Mala decisión.

"Entonces fíjense con quien se meten." Raku bajo el cuello y de su suéter, El calor que le proporciono el éxtasis hacia visible su tatuaje de clan.

Esto fue suficiente para alejar despavoridos a los novatos, seguramente algunos bastardos que creían ser Yakuzas.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Raku lo olvido, Quería otra cerveza, la cabeza no le había dolido desde esa bebida roja.

" _Que manos tan grandes tengo…" Pensó Raku._

" _Because we are sinking together! You and me baby! And we are so high! Higher than the Sky!"_

"Akira…"

Raku sintió los labios de Asuka sobre los suyos y los brazos de la chica entrelazándose en sus hombros, El apasionado primer beso estaba apoderándose lentamente de sus sentidos.

" _Sus labios…saben cómo la bebida…Dulce amargo"_ Eran los únicos pensamientos que restaban en la mente de Raku.

Raku puso ambas manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja y profundizo el beso, Queriendo saborear más el amargo dulce de la los labios de Asuka. La gente los rodeaba en la pista de baile, Algunos lo apremiaban para seguir tocando a la pelirroja.

Raku sintió la entrada forzosa de la lengua de Asuka en su boca, A Raku no le molesto en lo absoluto, Sus sentidos estaban ebrios de lujuria, de sed, de ganas de más.

Las lenguas de ambos empezaron a pelear dentro de las bocas, Asuka se separaba de el para tomar aire, pero Raku tenía apenas y la dejaba, ya que rápidamente recapturaba su boca e insertaba su lengua en esta, En un beso profundo, erótico. Sin romance, Solo hambre.

" _Let's get drunk with the thick taste of blood! Let's steal the morning light!_ _In our personal hell!"_

¿Cómo había llegado a esa habitación? Raku no lo recuerda, Solo sabía se erguía semidesnudo frente a una avergonzada Asuka, que apreciaba el atlético cuerpo del muchacho.

En otro momento, estaba sobre la pelirroja en una cama de hotel, Ambos completamente desnudos, desnudos y ebrios. Sus sentidos tan adormecidos como sus conciencias. ¿Raku estaba haciendo algo bueno o algo malo? Ya no lo recuerda, No lo diferencia.

El muchacho volvió a tomar forzosamente los labios de la pelirroja, Saborear su lengua, Besar su cuello. Manosear su atractivo cuerpo.

La chica contribuía con su parte, Masajeaba sus hombros durante los largos besos que compartian, Grababa con sus manos las curvaturas de sus definidos músculos, Besaba con sus rojos labios el tatuaje en el pectoral de Raku.

Raku tomo otra pastilla, Olvidándose de todo excepto del placer, y de la pelirroja que se encontraba desnuda bajo el.

" _We are sinking! Scream it now! We are Sinking down to hell!"_

Raku siguió saboreando el alcohol a través de la boca de Asuka por el resto de la noche, Hasta que su respiración era tan cansada como forzada, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban tan sudados como calientes, Hasta que eran uno solo, Siguieron comiéndose el uno al otro hasta la madrugada.

 _ **Even if you sink me down…**_

 _ **...This isn't what I wanted**_

 _ **Because we are sinking down to hell…**_

Esa noche, Mientras Raku dormía completamente desnudo al lado de Asuka, El joven peli azul soñó que se estaba en un mar rojo sangre, Y se hundiá en el.

Se hundía…

Se hundía…

Se hundió…

 **Fin del capítulo 6.  
**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Como lo prometí, Raku esta cayendo en la tentación, en más de un sentido…El próximo capítulo será más fuerte! Este fic abordara temas maduros, así que dentro de poco lo cambiare a categoría "M", Tomare sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo y espero sus reviews (buenas o malas) Para decirme si describí bien la escena en la que Raku está bajo los efectos de la droga en el club, para concluir, Les contare mi inspiración para los personajes originales.**

 **Haguro-sensei; Haguro Dou del manga "Wolf Guy Ookami no Monshou"**

 **Asuka Kitomoto; Ryuuko Konuma de "Wolf Guy Ookami no Monshou"**

 **Yuri Kanae; Tadokoro Megumi de "Shokugeki no Soma"**

 **Erica-neechan; Chaplin Sukegawa de "Deadman Wonderland"**

 **Ken es solo un personaje que hice a través de la actitud de Shou de Nisekoi con unos cambios drásticos.**


	9. Chapter 65 Café Amargo

**Capítulo 6.5; Café Amargo.**

Una luz cegadora, un dolor punzante en la cabeza y un sentimiento de culpabilidad fueron los atributos que despertaron a Raku Ichijou de su sueño, o más bien, de su pesadilla.

El joven sentía los ojos delicados, como si cualquier luz fuera suficiente para segarlo. Por lo que opto por mantenerlos cerrados. Raku podía sentirse sobre la suavidad de una cama, completamente diferente a la cama de su departamento, Con sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas y abdomen. Podía sentir el frio de la habitación, Aunque también lo cálido de la cama sobre la que reposaba.

" _Agh!…¿Dónde estoy?...¿Estoy desnudo?...Que cara-"_

Raku intentaba recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero solo fragmentos de la noche parecían encajar correctamente.

" _Llegue a ese horrible club con Asuka y Ken…Asuka nos llevó a la barra, tomamos un par de tragos… ¿Baile con Asuka, cierto?...Y después…Unos tipos intentaron tocarla…"_

El muchacho se irguió en la cama y toco sus alrededores, Hasta que sintió el roce de algo suave sobre la palma de su mano.

Intento abrir los ojos poco a poco, Pero apenas al distinguir la figura de pálida de cierta chica al lado de él, Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en su intento de alejarse se cayó de la cama, Llevándose consigo una de las sabanas con la que ambos cubrían su desnudes, Raku ignoro completamente el golpe al chocar contra el piso, Tenía problemas más importantes.

Raku respiraba pesadamente, " _Cierto! Después de espantar a aquellos tipos, Asuka me beso…Y luego…"_ Un fuerte sonrojo apodero a Raku cuando recordó como la muchacha lo había besado en medio de la pista de baile, Como después fueron a un hotel que había cerca y Raku pago una noche entera…Como apenas entrar a la habitación Raku se lanzó sobre la pelirroja yentre besos, La pareja se desvistió mutuamente…

" _Fue…Mi primera vez ¿Cierto? Digo no es como si supiera…No! Olvida eso, Esto podría arruinar mi amistad con Ella, además de con Ken y Yuri…"_ Raku se desenredo la blanca sabana y observo los alrededores de la habitación, Efectivamente, La ropa de ambos estaba desparramada alrededor de todo el cuarto.

" _¿¡Que tanto bebí anoche?! ¿Cómo llego ese sujetador a la ventana?!"_ Los fragmentos de la noche seguían llegando progresivamente a la mente de Raku, Desde los gemidos de la pelirroja hasta cuando ambos cayeron exhaustos bajo las sabanas y se durmieron sin decir una palabra.

Raku se puso rápidamente sus boxers y pantalones, los cuales estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, Estaba en el proceso de abrochar su cinturón cuando escucho los gemidos matutinos de Asuka, que al parecer tenía una cruda de la misma intensidad que la suya.

Asuka se irguió en la cama sosteniendo una de las sabanas para cubrir sus pechos, Su pelo brillaba de un rojo más vivido con la luz de la mañana que se dejaba entrar por la ventana de la habitación, todo esto iba a juego con el ligero sonrojo que iluminaba el rostro de la muchacha.

Raku se congelo con las manos sobre su cinturón. Sonrojándose apasionadamente ante la situación, Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esta.

Y así ambas personas se miraron por unos segundos eternos, segundos incomodos en los que ninguno de los dos articulo ninguna oración, Solo se miraron fijamente.

Saliendo de su estado, Raku desvió la mirada, sin saber que decir, esperando que Asuka rompiera el hielo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo crítico, Cuando a su campo de visión, su revuelto cabello se hizo visible.

"… _Creo que…"_

La peluca con la que ocultaba su identidad estaba colgando de la cabecera de la cama, Y tanto su cabello azul oscuro como el tatuaje que representaba el apellido de su familia estaban completamente expuestos ante Asuka.

Raku se sintió incluso más desnudo que cuando despertó esa mañana.

"… _Esto será un problema…"_

Asuka acomodo un con un movimiento gentil un mechón de su pelo carmesí, le dedico una sonrisa llena de picardía y auto satisfacción, Casi llegando al límite de la arrogancia, La pelirroja soltó la sabana con la que se cubría, Exponiendo atrevidamente sus pechos ante el heredero Yakuza, Este desvió la mirada instintivamente.

"A-A-A-Asuka t-t-tus…"

"Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…Raku Ichijou-san…"

Raku sopló para despejar un mechón de cabello azul de su frente, Acababa de ser expuesto, Y nada más que por una de sus amigas, Lo que era peor era que Raku no tenía ni una pista de lo que Asuka pensaba hacer con esa información, Por un lado Raku Y aun así, Estaba lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, Y en esos momentos ella se mostraba desnuda ante el sin reparo alguno.

"… _¡¿Cómo se supone que pueda interpretar esto?!"_ Raku sudaba frio.

Raku Ichijou no podía asimilar si la situación era muy buena, O muy mala.

"Por qué no me miras? ¿Eh? I-chi-jou Ra-ku-kun?" Canto Asuka, Como si estuviera provocándolo.

"… _Esto es… ¿malo?..."_

Sin duda pronto seria el momento de responder preguntas muy, muy incomodas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Raku se sintió culpable cuando se terminó se vestir y espero a que Asuka la usara para vestirse, Se sintió culpable cuando salió del hotel y el recepcionista le dedico una mirada de picardía, se sintió culpable cuando Asuka le dijo que conocía un café cerca, perfecto lugar para hablar.

Era una cafetería estilo europea de acabado color crema, muchas personas parecían estar frecuentándola, Raku los venia como potenciales testigos de lo que el pensaba que pronto podría ocurrir.

Raku y Asuka estaban sentados en la mesa de la cafetería, la resaca de Raku era calmada brevemente con tragos de café negro. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol negros que había comprado de camino a esta, la luz del sol parecía hacer que sus ojos estuvieran a punto de explotar.

"Sabes" Asuka fue la primera en hablar "No fue difícil armar el rompecabezas, Digo, los rumores que hay en la universidad…Cuando te vi sin peluca no pensé en ello, tal vez porque estaba ebria, pero es obvio quien eres…"Raku estaba algo deprimido "Nunca te vi bien en la preparatoria, No te habría reconocido de no ser ese tatuaje…Muy atractivo por cierto"

"Pfff!" Raku escupió parte del café.

"N-N-No sé si deberíamos hablar de eso…O de lo q-que p-p-paso an-anoche" Raku estaba rojo cual manzana al decir estas palabras.

Asuka se sonrojo, Después se rio.

"Supongo que lo primero sería eso…" Dijo limpiando una lágrima de gracia de su pestaña.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…¿Y?" Asuka, una vez más, tomo la iniciativa. "Esperas que diga algo como ¿Toma responsabilidad?"

"N-No me refiero a eso, digo yo…tu, estab-"

"No pasa nada, Akira, O Raku, o como te llames" Interrumpió la pelirroja "Estábamos ebrios, sí, pero lo hicimos por que quisimos, ¿Cierto? Fue divertido pero eso no significa que estés enamorado de mí, Digo, nos conocemos hace como una semana."

"Supongo que…Que tienes razón…" Raku se sentía culpable y avergonzado. Tomo otro trago amargo de café.

"Aun así" Asuka se acercó tentativamente a Raku, con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa atrevida. "Anoche fue muy trabajoso, ¿No crees?" La pelirroja movió un mechón de su corto pelo rojo, Dejando ver una mordida de los dientes de Raku sobre la pálida piel. Así como las marcas rojas de los profundos besos que le dio en el cuello.

"PFFF!" Más café desperdiciado.

"E-E-Eso fue…" Culpa de la bebida y las pastillas…¿Cierto? Eso había sido lo que había impulsado a Raku a atacar tan ansiosamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja…¿Cierto? ¿No intentaba huir de algo?...¿Verdad?...

"No seas tan inocente, Mira, tú también tienes unas cuantas!" Efectivamente, La pelirroja también le había hecho una serie de chupetones en el cuello a Raku.

" _Awawawawawawa! Esta chica me volverá loco!"_

"Dejando eso de lado" Asuka miro a Raku a los ojos. "Todos en la ciudad dijeron que moriste hace 3 años…Eres Raku Ichijou, ¿Cierto?"

Raku suspiro, Ya no tenía sentido negarlo.

"…Sí…soy yo…"

"…Entonces, ¿Qué fue todo eso?...Si no pasó nada durante la redada en tu casa, ¿Por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo?..."

"Es una larga historia…"

"Akira, Tenemos tiempo de sobra…"

Raku se sintió conmovido, Por fin tenía a alguien en quien confiar de nuevo.

Acerco su asiento a la pelirroja, Tomo su mano y se permitió sentir su calidez un momento más.

"… _¿Estaría bien que me enamorara de ella?..."_

"Todo empezó cuando regresaba un día de la escuela…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad, Específicamente en el departamento de cierta agente del Beehive. Alrededor de una mesa tradicional, 7 Personas estaban esperando una de las respuestas más importantes de sus vidas.**

"…Yui-nee, Digo, Yui-sensei…¿Qué descubriste de Kitagami-san?...Creo que fue obvio que también lo sentiste…" Shuu continúo con la conversación.

"¿E-Es posible que…Que sea **El**?" Chitoge tenía miedo de que no fuera, Y miedo de que lo fuera, Todos habían cambiado mucho en esos 3 años.

Rozo lentamente su listón rojo.

Tanto Kosaki como Haru sabían la verdad. Pero ninguna se atrevía a revelarla, Puede ser que estuvieran hiriendo a sus amigas, pero herir los sentimientos del nuevo Raku sería igual de malo, Ruri pareció percatarse de la incomodidad de las hermanas, Pero no parecía poder encontrar el motivo de su estado. " _Tal vez una de ellas también encontró novio, Y se sienten culpables…Como Kirisaki-san"_

Ruri se negaba a aceptar que Raku estuviera vivo, Después de todo, De esta forma funcionaba la vida. Y si Raku Ichijou fuera una excepción, esto solo haría dudar más a Miyamoto de la justicia e igualdad.

Si Raku Ichijou seguía vivo, la vida era muy injusta.

Tsugumi no hablaba, la joven peli azul era las más esperanzada de la situación. Ella estaba segura, El joven que vio era Raku Ichijou, Y ella tenía que encontrarlo…Y esta vez nada la detendría, Ni siquiera Chitoge.

" _Por favor…Te perdí hace 3 años, No me hagas perderte otra vez, Yo sé que eres tu…"_

Finalmente, Yui Kanakura saco una carpeta color crema de su bolso y la soltó sobre la mesa, Abriéndola y mostrando una fotografía del joven de cabello marrón claro junto con sus documentos de transferencia, La mayoría de las chicas de la sala suspiraron al ver la fotografía del chico.

"…Akira Kitagami" Empezó la mujer. "20 años, Ojos azules oscuro, cabello marrón…Aquí dice que viene de una universidad llamada "Hakutoku" Y se transferido por razones familiares…Pero no sus documentos escolares dicen que recibió…" Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Yui trago hondo antes de decir lo siguiente. "…Dice que tiene un diploma como graduado en Educación Especial para Afectados en…En el hospital de general de Osaka…"

"Es el…" Los ojos de Chitoge lagrimeaban.

"Raku Ichijou…" Tsugumi apenas y se mantenía, Esto prácticamente lo confirmaba, después de todo, Después de la redada al grupo Shue-gumi, este traslado sus cuarteles a Osaka, Y desde ahí administraba la mayoría de los negocios en Japón.

"Tenemos que confirmarlo…" Incluso un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Yui, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta, que había superado hace mucho el hecho de que ya no tenía familia en ese mundo. "Tenemos que encontrar a Akira Kitagami."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pasó un rato antes de que Asuka terminara de llorar después que Raku le conto su trágica historia, al terminar la pelirroja se sonó la nariz de manera cómica y abrazo a Raku, atrayendo miradas picaras de todos los clientes de la cafetería.

"A-Asuka, creo que tengo que regresar, Apenas y dormí ayer y hoy tenemos universidad…"

"Sniff…Sniff…Entiendo…Vayámonos" _"Enserio la conmovió tanto?!"_ Pensó Raku.

La pareja pago las bebidas y procedió a salir de la cafetería.

"Tomare el tren de regreso…" Dijo Raku.

"Entiendo, Hasta luego, Akira." Asuka lo llamo con el nombre con el que lo conoció, Esto alegro un poco al muchacho.

"Asuka…sobre lo nuestro…"

"Tsh" Asuka puso un dedo sobre los labios de Raku, silenciándolo "Sera nuestro secretito" Asuka le dedico la mirada más erótica que Raku jamás había visto. "Si le decimos a Ken o a Yuri-chan…Solo traerá problemas…muchos…Si estás de acuerdo" La expresión de Asuka paso de atrevida a inocente, Y un fuerte rubor rosa cubrió sus mejillas "…La siguiente fiesta será mejor, créeme…"

Raku se sonrojo, Acaso estaba insinuando que…¿Que **esa** noche se repetiría?

Raku tomo valentía para decir las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta.

"… ¿Cómo me puedes probar eso?"

Raku clavo sus azules ojos en el rostro de la pelirroja, esperando respuesta.

Asuka lo miro por unos segundos, Antes de proceder a tomarlo del cuello de la chaqueta y estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. Raku permaneció inmóvil durante el contacto, Aunque eventualmente cedió al beso.

Al separarse ambos estaban sin aire en sus pulmones.

"…Eso…¿Eso fue suficiente prueba para ti?" La pelirroja parecía cansada.

"…Si…" El único pensamiento que quedaba en la mente de Raku cuando ambos jóvenes tomaron caminos separados era…

" _No me culpes si me enamoro de ti…"_

Mientras que Asuka pensaba algo completamente diferente.

"… _Raku Ichijou… Espero que me traigas mucha diversión…No me decepciones…"_

Cuando compartes un beso con una persona, Incluso el amargo sabor del café negro puede quedar grabado como un dulce recuerdo.

 **Tiempo para que el Sindicato Shue-Gumi liderado por Satoru Ichijou llegara a sus cuarteles principales y retomara el mando de la ciudad.**

 **Menos de 6 horas.**

 **Fin del capítulo Extra.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Primero que nada, Una disculpa por este capítulo, sé que estuvo un tanto vago, por eso decidí marcarlo como capitulo extra, Lo cierto es que no creo tener mucho tiempo para escribir hasta el próximo fin de semana, por lo cual decidí escribir este durante mis descansos de los cursos intensivos de inglés a los que atiendo. (Antes de empezar a escribirlo estuve con el dilema si subirlo en inglés o español, Decidí español por la facilidad de mi idioma natal…supongo :v) Para concluir, Lo más probable es que en el siguiente capítulo escriba el reencuentro de Raku y sus amigos, Así que habrá sentimientos, Espero que el capítulo no les haya dejado un amargo sabor de boca *Guiño Guiño** _ *****_ **Pero quiero usar Muuuucho a mis personajes originales, y Asuka sera el mas importante de ellos. Espero sugerencias para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima**

 _ **HD**_


	10. Chapter 7, Parte 1

**Capítulo 7, Parte 1; Un viejo Yakuza llamado…**

Raku se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas de su departamento, con una expresión de preocupación.

Hace unos momentos se encontraba feliz y coqueto, Pensando en que sucedería con su nueva relación con Asuka, Y recordando con picardía su primera experiencia sexual, Aunque algo triste por el hecho de que esta haya sido forzada principalmente por los efectos del alcohol, Y algo preocupado por el hecho de que tendrían que mantener su relación un secreto de Ken y Yuri. Pero eso no le importaba, poder estar con la pelirroja hacia que todo esto valiera la pena, Su mente ignoraba completamente el hecho de si su relación causaría problemas con su "identidad" como Akira Kitagami.

Pero entonces, cuando el joven estaba más atrapado en sus pensamientos, su teléfono celular sonó.

Y la llamada no era nada más y nada menos que el líder Yakuza más respetado en Japón, Satoru Ichijou, Padre de Raku.

"¿Viejo? ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que me llames…" había preguntado Raku.

"Raku, Hijo, Te tengo noticias." Hubo un corto silencio. "Hoy llegaremos a la ciudad" Había concluido el viejo Yakuza.

"… ¿Eh? ¿A-A que te refieres, viejo? Creí que el grupo se quedaría en Osaka…" Era lo lógico, los cuarteles generales del grupo Shue-gumi estaban en Osaka, en un edificio de 30 pisos en el centro de la ciudad.

"Ese era el plan original…Luego te digo los detalles, más tarde llegara alguien a recogerte, Recuerda venir sin peluca, Adiooos!" El viejo se había despedido de Raku de manera tan desatinada y abrupta como su propia personalidad, Era cierto que el padre de Raku era fiero a la hora de peleas con otros grupos, O en negocios que involucren al bajo mundo criminal, Pero lo cierta era que con Raku, Satoru Ichijou siempre se comportó como un viejo despreocupado.

Y Ahora, Raku estaba en otra de sus encrucijadas mentales. No era como si no se hubiera preparado mentalmente para que el grupo regresara a la ciudad, después de todo, Antes ahí se encontraban los cuarteles principales. Pero Raku no lo esperaba tan pronto, Pero lo cierta era que lo que más pensaba era el hecho de que pensarían sus amigos, En especial Asuka (Que podría ser considerada "más que amiga") de la situación. La pelirroja era la única que conocía la verdadera identidad de Raku, Pero si la universidad se había sacudido solo por un rumor del joven peli azul, ¿Qué pasaría cuando el Clan Shue-gumi llegara a la ciudad? Esto prácticamente confirmaba que Raku seguía vivo.

Hubo un corto momento antes de que 3 automóviles estilo " _mercedes"_ color negro se detuvieran frente al departamento de Raku. De ellos salieron hombres vestidos completamente con trajes Armani color negro. Algunos con gafas de sol, otros con gabardinas para el frio.

El muchacho tomo su chaqueta, puso alrededor de su cuello el colgante de cerrojo que le pertenecía, Y arreglo su pelo con el accesorio tan distintivo. Después, Raku Ichijou procedió a bajar por las escaleras del departamento, Hacia el auto negro y los hombres que lo recibían con cariño.

" _Bocchan! Bocchan es usted!"_

Raku sabía perfectamente que significaba.

 **El grupo Shue-gumi había regresado a la ciudad.**

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad, Dentro de los recientemente reabastecidos cuarteles principales del grupo Shue-gumi, Cierto Yakuza mantenía una relación con un muchacho de cabello negro.**

Esta era la persona llamada Satoru Ichijou, Un adulto cuya vida había sido orillada al margen de la tragedia, Obligándolo así a tomar el control hereditario del Clan Shue-gumi, Y llevando este a convertirse en unos de los grupos yakuza más poderosos de Asia.

Vistiendo un Kimono tradicional color negro, Solo pocos podían ver el verdadero valor de este hombre, cuyo rostro podría ser despreocupado como el de un adolecente, O bien, frio y decidido como el líder más responsable, Aun así, las personas comunes atrapadas en un periodo perpetuo de paz no parecían notar la peligrosa aura que irradiaba del Yakuza, Como la de un solitario dragón mesclado entre toda la basura humana.

Y aun así, ¿Por qué el Shue-gumi era tan fuerte? ¿Era por el hecho de que la determinación de Satoru los llevo a la cima de todos los clanes?

 **No,** eso no sería suficiente para ser dueños de todo el poder que en ese momento les pertenecía.

Entonces, ¿Cuál era la razón?

Simple, Los yakuzas japoneses son diferentes a cualquier otra mafia del mundo. Tomando como ejemplo La pandilla estadounidense más respetada en todo el continente de América.

La Colmena.

¿En que se especializaba La Colmena? Al igual que todas las Mafias Americanas, su principal campo es la extorción, la violencia, el abuso, el robo de información y el fraude internacional. Esto hace que sus ganancias sean suficientes como para mantener toda una red continental de criminales expertos.

Pero los Yakuzas Japoneses son más que esto.

No solo dominan los campos anteriormente mencionados, Sino que sus actos criminales eran muchos más grandes, El Shue-gumi es una pirámide que va contra cualquier norma, Se encargan de controlar Casinos, Industrias Constructoras, Finanzas, restaurantes, religión organizada, controlan las apuestas en deportes profesionales, tienen completa autoridad en el paso de inmigrantes ilegales así como el tráfico de drogas y la industria del sexo.

Se burlan de la ley " _Boutaihou "que_ especificaba que los burócratas no podían tener relaciones con organizaciones criminales, Y tienen comprados o chantajeados a cientos de políticos y burócratas de docenas de diferentes partidos.

Y para terminar, a diferencia de las Mafias estadounidenses, de las Familias Italianas o de los _Carteles_ Latinos, Los Yakuza japoneses no trabajan desde las sombras, Todo lo contrario, tienen suficientes autoridad como para abrir oficinas en los centros de las ciudades con carteles enormes con el nombre de su grupo visible desde la calle. Y la policía no puede hacer absolutamente nada.

Por qué los Yakuza son un sindicato como ningún otro.

Esta era la principal razón por la que la misión que Satoru Ichijou le encargaba al joven de cabellos negros era tan pesada, La seguridad de los herederos yakuza era esencial para conservar la moral del grupo.

"Hachiro…Sé que la misión que te estoy encargando no es algo sencillo…Pero por favor, Protege muy bien a mi hijo."

"Usted me ha dado todo lo que tengo, Ichijou-sama, prometo que no lo decepcionare. " Juró el muchacho de pelo negro y Ojos azul claro, El mestizo mitad japonés mitad ruso, Hachiro Ajmátov.

"Pero…" Siguió el viejo Yakuza "Te estoy pidiendo que cuides de Raku, Hasta te pido que te hagas su amigo. Pero no quiero que cambies sus decisiones, Incluso si estas están equivocadas…Quiero que Raku camine su propio camino, Incluso si este esta tan corrupto…" Termino Satoru.

"Ichijou-sama…" Hachiro estaba sorprendido por la decisión del yakuza "…Lo juró, Seguiré sus deseos y seré completamente devoto a Raku-dono, lo protegeré con todas mis fuerzas, Y si es necesario, daré mi vida por el"

Hachiro estaba ansioso por conocer al muchacho que pronto seria su Joven Maestro, sin duda el futuro del mestizo brillaba con seguridad, Así como el de todo el grupo Shue-gumi.

Pero no para Raku Ichijou, cuya serie de desafortunados acontecimientos que iniciaron hace 3 años, Apenas y habían comenzado.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Otra nota importante, sé que este capítulo es corto, la razón de esto es que quería dejar claro el porqué del aumento de poder del grupo Yakuza, También para dejar claro un poco de la carga paternal que lleva el padre de Raku. Así como para introducirle al nuevo personaje original de mi creación, el nuevo guardaespaldas de Raku, Hachiro Ajmátov. Lo cierto es que prácticamente ya termine el capítulo 7, Y esto es solo un preludio de lo que acontecerá en el siguiente, ya que no quería publicar un solo capitulo de 4,000 palabras, decidí dividir ambos en 2 partes, La primera "Un viejo yakuza llamado…" y la segunda "Un muchacho llamado Raku…". La cual publicare en uno o dos días.**

 **Pd; Para todos los que sé que tengan pensamientos como; "¿Y dónde está Marika?" "¿Qué mierda hiciste con Marika?" "¿Cuándo va a aparecer Marika?" "¿Debería masturbarme y leer manga, o debería masturbarme e ir a dormir?" Pues no se preocupen! Marika tendrá su aparición en este fic, En su momento.** (Y deberías elegir la primera opción)

 **Magnifics;** Muchas gracias por tu review, el hecho de que alguien se haya creado una cuenta solo para comentar mi fic hace que valga la pena el haberlo subido para empezar, Y créeme, Raku pronto superara su densidad y será más directo con sus sentimientos, también tenía pensado implementar una situación como la que dijiste, Pero no quiero spoilear, así que no la diré (Risa misteriosa)

 **Animetrixx;** Quería agradecerte por tus regulares reviews, siempre me impulsan a superar mi propio estilo de escritura, Debo decir que el fic "En mi mundo" me tiene enamorado, me encanta tu estilo literario y tu amplio repertorio de sinónimos (del cual yo carezco si puedes observar que e usado la palabra "estilo" 2 veces seguidas, :'(... ) Además de que tu forma de narración parece muy pulida, en serio de tengo envidia :v, Y por el mismo lado, la forma en la que desarrollas la historia es muy buena, Espero una actualización pronto :)


	11. Chapter 7, Parte 2

**Capítulo 7, Parte 2; Un muchacho llamado Raku…**

De los tres automóviles que llegaron al departamento de Raku para recogerlo, Solamente uno de ellos era para transportar a Raku, dos de ellos eran únicamente para protección del joven heredero. Y para brindar un mensaje de autoridad hacia la gente de la ciudad.

El recorrido fue calmado, ignorando los constantes abrazos y lloriqueos de los veteranos Yakuza, que por alguna razón parecían tener una extraña lealtad hacia el muchacho.

" _Bueno, el viejo siempre dijo que los Ichijou inspiramos lealtad…"_

El viaje concluyo con el convoy estacionándose frente a una mansión japonesa estilo tradicional suficientemente grande como para ocupar toda la manzana, Raku no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo, su padre le había contado que sus cuarteles solían ser únicamente una serie de mansiones japonesas ubicadas por todo Japón, Antes de que el grupo se actualizara y empezará a comprar y construir enormes oficinas.

Aun así, la mansión le daba a Raku un aire de seguridad, como si no fuera la primera vez que el muchacho y estuviera ahí.

" _Y no lo es…"_

Raku procedió a bajar del auto, y ser escoltado por los hombres hacia la enorme entrada de la mansión, La imagen que recibió a Raku apenas entrar a los terrenos de la propiedad lo dejo sorprendido, aunque no le extrañaba, Mas de 50 yakuzas vestidos con trajes negros, formados en línea hasta la entrada de la mansión, todo estos haciendo una marcada reverencia, todos con sonrisas inocentes en sus terroríficos rostros.

"Recibimos al heredero!" Dijeron todos al unisón, después de esto parecieron relajarse un poco y procedieron a usar una voz más familiar para decir " Bienvenido! Bocchan!"

Raku podía ver en el rostro de los yakuzas la lealtad que profesaban por él. Ahí se encontraban docenas de Yakuzas que Raku conocía, así como extraños que aun así se comportaban familiares con Raku.

Raku fue escoltado a través del patio por media docena de veteranos yakuza, Hasta por fin entrar a la mansión de acabado japonés.

Apenas entrar se encontraba el padre de Raku acompañando a un muchacho de la edad de Raku, Solo que un poco más alto y con una complexión física más tonificada, también con un cabello más oscuro y unos ojos de un azul mucho más pálido, Al lado de este se erguía el viejo yakuza cuya perseverancia había llevado al grupo Shue-gumi sobre todos los demás grupos rivales.

Satoru Ichijou, Cabeza del Clan Shue-gumi.

"…Viejo…"

"Raku…"

Ambos padre e hijo se encararon después de meses de únicamente mantener conversaciones por celular.

" _Que atmosfera tan amenazadora! Como se esperaría de Ichijou-sama y Raku-dono!"_ Pensó emocionado el joven mestizo que pronto enlazaría su vida con la de Raku, Hachiro Ajmátov.

El ambiente amenazador similar al de 2 enemigos mortales encontrándose de nuevo aumentaba cuando…

"PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!" Dijeron Raku y su padre al unisón, desenfundando así sus decisiones con motivación.

"… _No esperaba esto…"_ Hachiro no podía ser culpado, nadie se lo esperaría.

"Aaaagh! Maldito anciano! ganas de nuevo!" Raku había elegido papel, Y había perdido de nuevo ante su padre, Uno de los jugadores más expertos de piedra papel o tijeras.

"Aun te falta mucho que aprender si quieres superarme hijo, Aunque no es como si nunca podrías" La usual expresión de hielo se había derretido ante la presencia de su hijo, siendo remplazada por una sonrisa boba.

"… _No puedo decir que esperaba esto tampoco…"_ Hachiro tenía emociones complicadas.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, viejo, ¿Cómo va todo?" Pregunto Raku

"Como siempre, escuche que tú ya estas disfrutando de tu juventud, Raku" Dijo el viejo yakuza con una expresión coqueta.

"N-No sé de qué hablas" Raku río nerviosamente, ¿Acaso su relación con Asuka había sido descubierta tan fácilmente por su padre?

"Mmmm…Como sea, vamos al cuarto de té, tenemos un par de cosas de que platicar."

El trio procedió a dirigirse a la habitación, Apenas entrar un par de yakuzas los recibieron e incluso se encargaron de servir su té. Cuando estos se retiraron y el trio se sentó en la mesa estilo tradicional, el padre de Raku procedió a hacer las presentaciones.

"Raku, te presento a Hachiro, Es el hijo de Iván-san"

Iván Ajmátov había sido el maestro de Raku, el hombre que le enseño lo básico de defensa personal que Raku sabía.

"Mucho gusto, Hachiro-kun, No sabía que Iván-san tenía un hijo"

Raku estaba algo sorprendido por esto, sobre todo por el hecho de que el muchacho no joven no parecía ruso, su tez era clara y su color de ojos eran de un azul muy pálido, pero ahí se acababan todos los rasgos extranjeros, Tanto su complexión como sus ojos y su pelo indicaban su herencia japonesa, posiblemente de su madre.

" _Raku-dono me llamo por mi nombre!"_ Hachiro estaba feliz y sonrojado, El pronto seria el guardaespaldas y mano derecha del próximo heredero del Clan Shue-gumi.

El joven de ojos azul cielo procedió a hacer una marcada reverencia frente a Raku, este se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción del muchacho.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Raku-dono, Mi nombre es Hachiro Ajmátov, Estoy a su servicio"

"¿A-A mi servicio?" Raku no comprendía esto último.

"Raku" Siguió su padre "¿Quieres saber la principal razón por la que regresamos a esta ciudad?"

La semblante que tomo Satoru era seria, Raku asintió con la cabeza y escucho atentamente a las palabras de su padre.

Aparentemente, El Sindicato Toumei, El grupo que una vez había atacado los cuarteles generales del Shue-gumi y los responsables de la falta de memoria de Raku. Por fin habían salido de las sombras como un grupo menor. Lo cierto era que el Sindicato Toumei era tan pequeño que el grupo Shue-gumi lo extermino justo después del ataque a la mansión. La única razón por la que pudieron hacer tanto daño fue porque los tomaron por sorpresa.

Y ahora, 3 años después, amenazaba una vez más al grupo Shue-gumi, Ahora intentando matar a la cabeza de este, Satoru Ichijou.

"No es como si pudieran" Raku estaba seriamente preocupado por su padre "Tenemos espías en suficientes lugares como para predecir un ataque semanas antes de que suceda" Satoru había tranquilizado a su hijo.

"Pero…"

"No te preocupes por mí, Raku. La razón por la que te digo todo esto porque…Desde ahora en adelante, Hachiro será tu guardaespaldas" Concluyó el viejo Yakuza.

"G-Guardaespaldas?!"

"Le prometo que lo protegeré con mi vida, Raku-dono"

"P-pero viejo, creí que dijiste que el Toumei me creía muerto!"

"Es cierto, pero no pienso tomar riesgos con la vida de mi propio hijo." La voz del viejo daba a entender que no habría objeciones.

Raku se tomó unos momentos en asimilar la situación.

"No tienes que preocuparte por que Hachiro se perturbe tu vida personal, El vivirá en tu mismo edificio de departamentos, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo notes, Lo único es que se transferirá a tu universidad como un tercer año."

Raku medito a profundo la situación mientras un preocupado Hachiro esperaba su respuesta.

"…Si no hay remedio." Raku se dirigió al joven medio ruso. "Por favor cuide muy bien de mí, Hachiro-senpai"

"PUAHG!"

Hachiro sufrió una hemorragia nasal tan fuerte que casi lo derriba.

"E-Estas bien?!" Le pregunto Raku.

"Creo que solo esta emocionado" El padre de Raku se reía por la situación.

" _Raku-dono se preocupa por mí! Además me llamo Hachiro-senpai!"_

"Raku-dono, Le prometo que nunca dejare que nadie le haga daño. Lo juro!"

"Bien, bien, pero deberías limpiar tu nariz, está sangrando mucho, Hachiro-senpai"

Esto solo logro que otro chorro de sangre saliera de la nariz del joven mestizo.

Y así, Raku Ichijou había ganado la confianza de su primer subordinado.

"Pero, Raku, no te llame aquí únicamente para que conocieras a Hachiro…Hay otras personas que tienes que ver…"

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres, viejo?" Raku sentía un mal augurio.

••••••••••••••••••••••

No paso mucho antes de que otras docenas de automóviles llegaran a la mansión, Todos estos pertenecientes al grupo criminal, La Colmena.

" _Raku Ichijou…Por favor, por favor…Debe ser cierto…"_ La agente retirada de la colmena, Seishirou Tsugumi. Era una de las más esperanzadas de que las noticias no las engañaran, El hombre que amaba seguía vivo, Y sus sentimientos por el seguían tan fuertes como el día en que murió.

" _Tiene que ser el, Tiene que ser el, tiene que ser él. No puede ser nadie más…Raku…"_ La joven rubia, Chitoge Kirisaki. Estaba al margen del llanto apenas salir del automóvil.

Tanto Kosaki como Haru sabían la verdad, pero en serio querían ver la reacción tanto de sus amigos como del joven yakuza.

En este punto de la situación, tanto Shuu como Ruri estaban casi convencidos que la persona llamada Akira Kitagami era en realidad Raku Ichijou, solo que tenían que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Con una actitud completamente contraria, Yui se negaba a creer que siguiera vivo, esperaba que todo fuera una serie de casualidades que estaban relacionadas de alguna manera con el grupo Shue-gumi…Yui había usado su autoridad como Don del grupo Char-Siu para investigar por todo Japón con la esperanza de que Raku no hubiera fallecido, Pero no encontró un solo rastro de esto.

Los automóviles eran una escolta para el líder de un grupo criminal, El hombre cuya inteligencia y dotes de liderazgo había llevado a una sola organización a controlar todo un continente. El líder de La Colmena, Adelt Wogner Kirisaki.

" _Así que en realidad lo trajiste…Maldito Ichijou"_ Adelt había optado por no llevar a Claude a la reunión, nadie sabía lo que el hombre de lentes podría ocasionar con su corto temperamento, Y el grupo Shue-gumi ya no era una organización con la que La Colmena podría tener problemas.

Escoltados por una serie de yakuzas, El grupo de amigos, así como el líder de mafia y su escolta, entraron a la mansión japonesa.

Cada pasillo que recorrían parecía elevar la tensión del grupo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de juntas, Los únicos presentes dentro de esta eran Satoru Ichijou y el joven peli-negro, Hachiro Ajmátov.

Adelt espero a que ambas escoltas dejaran a los grupos a solas para poder hablar.

"Así que han regresado, Ichijou…" Adelt no tenía una actitud tan calmada.

"Tenemos nuestras razones, Adelt-san, Creo que deberíamos hablar de negocios, Y ambos sabemos que este no es el lugar correcto…¿Me acompañas a otra habitación?"

"Con gusto. Chitoge, Tsugumi-san, quédense aquí." Adelt sabia el perfectamente la razón de esto.

"Papa, sabes por qué venimos aquí…" Chitoge estaba impaciente. Quería información y la quería ya.

"Ichijou-sama, Díganos, Acaso Ra-"

"¿Tsugumi-san, cierto?" Interrumpió Satoru, con una voz seria. "Creo que deberías esperara un momento…"

Sin más preámbulos, ambos líderes salieron de la habitación, Dejando solos al grupo de amigos que solo venían a buscar información.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la puerta principal fuera levemente golpeada, Rápidamente Hachiro se acercó a esta y la abrió.

Un solo momento, Un solo momento basto para confirmar aquello que quería ser confirmado, para elevar la moral de una manera absurda, Y para liberar una cantidad de sentimientos enorme.

Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la mayoría de los presentes, todas estas originadas por una serie de diferentes emociones, Cuando la viva imagen de Raku Ichijou entro por la puerta de la habitación.

 **Las lágrimas derramadas ese día no podrán regresar.**

"…Buenos días…Mi nombre es Raku Ichijou…" Raku no tuvo una pizca de tacto ante la situación, La imagen de todos los presentes ocasionaba que su dolor de cabeza se agudizara.

Haru y Kosaki sonrieron por la situación, y un par de lágrimas inconscientes escaparon de sus ojos, a pesar de todo, a pesar que ya sabían que Raku seguía vivo. Fue imposible que los sentimientos guardados no salieran de nuevo.

"Raku!" Chitoge lloraba fuertemente. Con ambas manos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro y acercándose lentamente a Raku.

"…Raku Ichijou…" Tsugumi por fin se dio el lujo de llorar de felicidad por primera vez en años, Era verdad, Raku Ichijou seguía entre los vivos…Con ella.

Shuu, a pesar de haberse preparado mentalmente para esto, no pudo evitar llorar un poco. A pesar que comprendió al instante la situación de su mejor amigo, En la que al parecer no parecía recordar a nadie, Aun así, seguía vivo, Y eso era más que suficiente.

Yui no reaccionaba, "¿ _Acaso es una ilusión? No, no es posible, todos los demás también lo ven…Pero Raku murió, ¿acaso será una broma de Oji-sama? No… ¿Acaso…Acaso será Raku-chan?..."_ Lágrimas de enojo y felicidad corrieron por las mejillas de la líder del Char-Siu.

"… _Que injusto…"_ Ruri lo acepto con cabeza fría, A pesar que también estaba feliz por el regreso de Raku, El hecho que siguiera vivo le recordó a la muerte de su abuelo, Y a lo injusto que es la vida. Lo cierto era que no estaba feliz por Raku, sino más bien por la posibilidad de su mejor amiga de reencontrar el amor. " _Nunca fui tan amiga suya para comenzar…"_

"… _¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"_ Pensaba Raku, Ahí se encontraba la chica que se había desmayado al verlo en su primer día de clases, También se encontraba su compañero de clases Maiko-kun, Así como las hermanas Onodera con las que había hablado hace ya unos días. Incluso su maestra de literatura, Yui Kanakura se encontraba ahí, Y para terminar, conocía a la rubia que en ese momento se acercaba lentamente al joven, Era la chica que había salvado hace un par de días, Que resulto que una vez fue su novia. La única persona de los presentes que no conocía era una muchachita algo baja que en ese momento lo observaba con una mirada indescifrable bajo sus lentes. " _Y Todos ellos están llorando?! ¡¿EL VIEJO NO BROMEABA CUANDO DIJO QUE CONOCIA A TODOS ESTAS PERSONAS?!"_

Chitoge empezó a tocar el rostro de Raku, y este no lo pudo evitar. Analizo sus facciones, reviso sus cicatriz, incluso observo si no llevaba alguna peluca, tinte o lentes de contacto para resemblar el rostro de Raku. Pero no encontró ninguno. Sin duda, la persona que se paraba frente a ella era ni nada más ni nada menos que Raku Ichijou.

El llanto aumento, pero también el miedo, Chitoge no sabía si tenía el derecho de abrazar a Raku de nuevo.

" _Brote de frijol"_ Raku escucho el conocido susurro una vez más y recolecto las piezas de información en su cabeza…Esa chica fue su novia ¿Cierto?...

"…Tu eres-"Raku estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando fue derribado, esta vez no hubo dolor, solo un sentimiento cálido en su pecho a medida que la joven de cabellos azules que conoció durante su primer día en la ciudad lloraba despavorida en su pecho, Con pequeños jadeos y ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Raku, este no podía evitar pensar el porqué de la situación.

"Eh?!" Exclamo el joven, sin poder seguir la línea de acontecimientos.

" _Es Tsugumi!"_ Esta vez la voz que Raku escucho en su cabeza no fue un susurro, sino más bien un grito.

"…Tsugumi..." Raku ni siquiera sabía que significaban estas palabras, pero aun las dijo de manera completamente inconsciente. La chica rápidamente levanto su rostro sonrojado por el llanto y clavo sus ojos rojos en los de Raku.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que Tsugumi continuara con su llanto.

"En verdad eres tu…Raku Ichijou…"

Tanto Kosaki como Haru intentaban tranquilizar a Chitoge, la cual parecía estar a punto de recibir un golpe emocional, Como si el hecho de que Raku siguiera vivo suficiente para arreglar todos los 3 años en los que estuvo "muerto".

Shuu seco sus lágrimas, Su mejor amigo siempre lograba hacer las cosas más fantásticas, A pesar de que la Ley de Murphy siempre estaba en su contra, a pesar de que la Ley de Probabilidad parecía odiarlo…A pesar de que paso por una de las experiencias más traumatizantes posibles…Aun después de todo, se encontraba ahí, Haciendo una vez más felices a sus amigos.

Shuu se preguntó que procedería a hacer Raku al darse cuenta de todos los cambios que habían pasado durante el tiempo en el que el no estuvo.

Pero el joven de lentes confiaba en que haría lo correcto para hacerlos felices.

 **Por qué esta era la clase de persona que el Muchacho llamado Raku era…**

 **Fin del Capítulo 7, Parte 2.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Como prometí, un capitulo después de otro. ¿Nada mal, cierto?, Intente poner un poco más de comedia en este capítulo, Así como sentimiento, espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto leyendo lo como yo escribiéndolo. Intento no tomar preferencias con las chicas, pero todos sabemos quién será la heroína principal de este fic (Digo, miren la maldita portada) Pero en cualquier caso, cada personaje tendrá sus momentos. Como no tengo cursos ni clases este lunes, lo más probable es que publique otro capítulo, pero no hay nada seguro. También estoy pensando en empezar a escribir otro fic con Chitoge como heroína principal, pero no estoy seguro si debería hacerlo ahora o hasta terminar esta serie de fics, así que tomare sus recomendaciones :v**

 **Para concluir espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo personaje, Hachiro Ajmátov, La imagen que intente describirle es parecida a la de Miyamura Izumi del manga** _ **Horimiya**_ **(cuando aún tenía el pelo largo). Este personaje será muy poco conflictivo, pero eso no significa que no tendrá sus momentos románticos en el fic :3.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD**_


	12. Chapter 8, Akira Kitagami

**Capítulo 8; Akira Kitagami.**

Raku estaba reviviendo la situación que sucedió hace unos días en cierta pastelería, solo que esta vez, eran más las personas que parecían derramar lágrimas por su simple presencia.

Raku sentía una extraña combinación de emociones, Estaba conmovido, cierto. Pero no podía negar que un sentimiento de preocupación seguía albergando su conciencia a medida que observaba los rostros de las personas.

Raku logro que el grupo se sentara en la mesa estilo tradicional apenas terminaran de asimilar la situación, Raku intento pensar una vez más en los sentimientos de las personas, Pues era posibles que todas ellas mantuvieran emociones de afecto hacia el joven peli-azul.

Cuando la situación se volvió menos bizarra, Raku por fin habló.

"Hachiro-senpai… ¿Podrías darnos un poco de privacidad?" Con toda la cortesía posible, El muchacho le pidió a su guardaespaldas que los dejara solos.

"A la orden, con su permiso, Raku-dono" El ruso salió de la habitación de la mansión.

Raku aclaro su garganta y procedió a observar los rostros de todos los presentes.

"Buenas tardes, Onodera-san, Haru-san" Raku saludo a las hermanas pasteleras, lo que ocasionó que todas las miradas se dirijan a ellas.

"Kosaki-chan…" La rubia estaba sorprendida "¿Tu..tu sabias?"

"F-fue hasta poco que Ichijou-senpai llego a la pastelería…y…" Haru estaba algo nerviosa.

"Ichijou-kun" Llamó la única joven que aún conservaba la compostura en la habitación, Ruri Miyamoto. "¿Dinos, en realidad eres quien estas aparentando ser?" la muchacha de lentes no tuvo una pizca de tacto.

"Ruri-chan!" Regaño Onodera.

"Está bien, Onodera-chan, A mí también me gustarían un par de respuestas…" Shuu fue igual de directo, solo que más pasivo.

Raku trago hondo.

"…Supongo que yo…solía conocerlos…"

"¡¿A qué te refieres con "solías conocernos"?!" Yui estallo en rabia y lágrimas, no podía aguantar la situación, la presión era demasiada.

"Tú no puedes ser el! Tú no eres Raku-chan!" Concluyo la mujer.

Por alguna razón, a Raku le dolió esto último, no debería haberle dolido, pero lo hizo.

Raku, algo ofendido por el repentino comentario, No se molestó en negarlo.

"…Así es, Se podría decir que yo no soy el Raku Ichijou que ustedes solían conocer…Hace 3 años, después de que un grupo atacara la mansión...Desperté en una habitación de hospital, y…Aparentemente estuve en coma por 7 meses...no…no tengo recuerdos de los primeros 17 años de mi vida…" Explicó el muchacho, su voz era pesada, probablemente por toda la carga que llevaba…

Raku estaba intentando mantener la compostura, pero recordar el horror que sintió al despertar en un cuerpo raquítico que solo fue alimentado a través de una sonda que entraba desde su boca su estómago, Alimentado con alimentos especiales y con suero inyectado las 24 horas en su sangre, Despertando sin fuerzas suficientes en sus piernas para siquiera caminar por sí mismo.

Sus manos temblaban bajo la mesa tradicional.

"Raku Ichijou…" Tsugumi nunca se había sentido tan impotente como cuando no pudo llegar antes de que atacaran la mansión de Raku.

"Raku…" Chitoge sentía el dolor de Raku.

Tanto Onodera como Haru sabían la historia, pero no los detalles.

Shuu observaba atentamente las expresiones del joven.

Y Yui no lo aguanta, no quería creerlo. Ella había seguido su vida después de la muerte de Raku, había aceptado el hecho de que su hermano menor había muerto, Y no era si el sentimiento de romance se hubiera borrado de Yui, pero tampoco era como si se forzara ella misma para enamorarse de nuevo como Chitoge.

No, porque esta no era la primera vez que Yui perdía a alguien.

Y un así, Yui estaba furiosa con El padre de Raku por no decirle a nadie acerca de la condición de Raku y hacer que todos sintiera ese dolor, estaba furiosa con Raku, por no recordarlas, estaba furiosa con ella misma por comportarse como una niña una vez más frente al nuevo Raku, A pesar de ser una adulta no podía evitar todos estos sentimientos.

"Entonces… ¡¿Quién eres?!" Grito Yui.

"Yui-sensei! ¡¿Acaso no ves que él es Ichijou-senpai?!" Grito Haru.

Raku se preparó mentalmente una vez más.

"…El nombre que llevo en este momento es…Akira Kitagami...mi padre quiere que conserve mi identidad como secreta al menos durante mi tiempo en la universidad…" Raku bajo la cabeza, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que tenía que disculparse.

Yui rompió en llanto sobre la mesa, ambas hermanas Onodera comenzaron a lagrimear y el rostro de Tsugumi pareció perder color.

"… _En realidad este es el Raku Ichijou del que estas chicas se enamoraron?..."_ Shuu no se había sentido tan deprimido desde que su amigo "murió".

"Raku… ¿En serio no nos recuerdas?" Pregunto Chitoge.

"…Lo siento…" Raku observo a la hermosa rubia mestiza que se sentaba frente a él. "Tu…tu solías ser…mi…"

Hubo un breve momento de silencio en la habitación.

"… ¿Novia?" Raku fue inocente al decirlo.

Una vez más, el mundo se mantuvo vibrante sobre el hilo de una araña.

El rostro de Chitoge se ilumino de un rubor carmín, mientras que pensaba en una manera de contestar.

"… _Tal vez no debí haber venido…"_ Pensó Raku.

"E-está bien" Se apresuró a decir Raku "Entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero comprendo que hayas seguido adelante! "

El rumor que circulaba en la universidad decía que la persona con la que Raku había peleado había sido el novio de la rubia que estaba frente a él, por lo cual Raku ya se había hecho la idea de que había sido olvidado por su ex novia, Y no la culpaba por ello, lo más probable es que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba.

"NO!" Gritaron al unisón Onodera, Haru, y Yui.

" _¡¿Dije algo malo?!"_ Pensó el muchacho.

"Ella…Chitoge-chan no era tu novia!" Dijo la tierna Kosaki.

Chitoge se sintió algo ofendida por la forma en la que negaron esto. Como si no tuvieran en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Raku por su parte, estaba más confundido.

"P-Pero, los rumores en la preparatoria…"

"Raku-chan, veras…lo que pasa es que…"

Y así, la situación se volvió aún más bizarra a medida que el grupo de chicas explicaba la razón de la falsa relación que mantuvo con Chitoge por más de 2 años.

Al final de la explicación, Raku estaba en un estado de shock sema-perpetuo.

"Y-y-ya veo, supongo que entiendo"

" _NO ENTIENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!"_ Pensó Raku

"Supongo que…debí haber tenido mis razones para aceptar esa…emm… ¿relación?..."

Raku estaba algo decepcionado, pero también conmovido, al parecer aún tenía buenas amistades.

" _No…Raku las tenía, yo no…"_ Pensó Akira...

Raku dirigió su vista hacia el joven de lentes que se sentaba más alejado.

"Tu…¿eres Maiko-kun, cierto? Nos conocimos el primer día de clases…"

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Raku." Shuu acomodo sus lentes.

"Y...creo que únicamente me he presentado con Onodera-san y Haru-san…Podrían… ¿podrían decirme que relaciones tenían conmigo?..." Raku estaba ansioso por conocer más a aquellos que se preocupaban por el…no…Estaba ansioso por conocer a aquellos que más quisieron a Raku Ichijou.

Raku miro primero a la joven que por alguna razón llamaba su atención, La primera chica de su vida pasada que conoció.

La voluptuosa joven de cabello azul y ojos rojos cuyo nombre desconocía.

La chica pareció entender la indirecta, y procedió a aclarar su llanto para presentarse.

"…Mi nombre es Seishirou Tsugumi…Yo…yo solía ser…tu amiga, Raku Ichijou…" Al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica de pelo corto, El corazón de Raku no podía evitar latir más rápido, y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar teñirse de un leve rubor.

"Y-ya veo…" _"Con que mi amiga…"_

Raku dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que había confundido con su ex novia, La rubia en cuyo aprieto amoroso había interrumpido hace menos de una semana.

"Escuche en la universidad que tu nombre era…Chitoge Kirisaki-san, ¿cierto?"

Chitoge sintió un aguijón en el corazón, Aun no asimilaba el hecho de que Raku ya no la recordaba, todos los años que pasaron juntos y todas las aventuras que vivieron habían sido olvidadas completamente.

"S-Si…"

"Lamento mucho lo que hice hace unos días, No era mi intención…Umm…Espantar a tu novio…" Raku rio nerviosamente, intentando disculparse por lo que había causado.

" _No…"_ Chitoge estaba, una vez más, al borde de las lágrimas, pero no podía darse el lujo de llorar aun.

Raku ignoro completamente el rostro afligido de Chitoge y procedió a observar a la mujer cuya reaparición tanto había afectado. Su maestra de literatura clásica. Yui Kanakura.

"Kanakura-sensei… ¿Podría preguntarle mi relación con usted?" El muchacho uso un lenguaje modesto al preguntar esto, Sin saber que seguía hiriendo sentimientos a diestra y siniestra.

Yui se levantó del piso, y se acercó a Raku con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, Y apenas al entrar al campo de visión del muchacho, Yui, con un movimiento rápido uso toda la fuerza de su brazo para abofetear el rostro del muchacho.

"Y-Yui-sensei!" Grito Chitoge.

" _Huh? ¿Por qué?"_ Raku se preguntó que estaba pasando, no solo que la profesora lo había golpeado, si no que ahora lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, Raku podía sentir su calidez, podía oler la esencia a limón que irradiaba del cabello de la belleza madura.

" _A Yui-nee siempre le gusto usar un shampoo de Limón en su cabello…"_

"Raku-chan…Esta bien, ya está bien…" Yui no derramo una lagrima, por fin estaba sintiendo esa calidez que solo Raku Ichijou le podría proporcionar.

Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron y Yui por fin pudo encarar a Raku.

"Soy tu hermana mayor, Raku-chan"

Raku no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y correspondió al abrazo de la mujer una vez más.

"… _Con que hermana mayor… ¿Hermana mayor? ¡¿Dijo hermana mayor?!"_ Raku no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas y sorpresas.

Después de la conmovedora escena y antes que Raku pudiera hacer alguna pregunta relacionada a la mujer que en ese momento afirmaba ser su hermana mayor. La mirada de Raku fue atraída por cierto joven de lentes que mantenía una expresión que parecía a punto de romperse.

"Raku…" Shuu estaba algo triste, la mirada que Raku le dirigió no dejaba traslucir emociones.

"Maiko-kun?…"

Antes de que Shuu pudiera contestar, Ruri, sin decir una palabra, se levantó del piso y con paso rápido salió de la habitación. Dejando a todo el grupo anonadado.

"… _¿Que está pasando?... ¿Y por qué me duele tanto?..."_

Tsugumi pareció notar la inconformidad de Raku, por lo cual se levantó rápidamente para traer a Ruri de regreso a la habitación. El dolor que Raku sentía elevo una vez más al perder imagen de la chica de cabellos azules, Raku no quería estar ahí, pero por alguna razón le dolía cuando alguien se iba.

" _No te vayas…No se vayan"_ ¿Quién estaba susurrándole esto? Ni siquiera Raku lo sabía.

"… _N-Necesito…Necesito tomar algo…Aquí hace calor…Debo salir…Escapar…debo escapar…."_ Raku estaba sufriendo otra ruptura emocional.

Las piernas de Raku seguían temblando y él podía sentir el sudor frio en su camiseta. Miedo y dolor eran las únicas emociones que restaban en Raku Ichijou.

"D-Disculpen!...La-la universidad comenzara pronto y-y me tengo que ir…Ha-hasta luego…" Raku, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su miedo…Casi se tropieza al alcanzar la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla fuertemente. Tenía que escapar de esa mansión, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Todos los presentes habían visto el comportamiento de Raku, todos tenían sus propios problemas y sus propias preocupaciones, pero estas no parecían ser nada comparado con el trauma que Raku estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

 **Ver el rostro de la muerte tan de cerca y regresar, te deja con más que con unas cuantas cicatrices.**

"¿Raku-dono? ¿Paso algo?" Hachiro estaba preocupado por la abrupta salida de Raku.

"H-Hachiro-senpai…¿Tienes mi peluca? Tengo que ir a un lugar…"

"S-Si, Esta en el auto, Raku-dono… ¿Gusta que lo lleve a algún lugar?..." El extraño comportamiento de Raku parecía elevar la tensión del joven mestizo.

"Si…Tengo que ir con Asuka…"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Asuka, Al parecer Hachiro era un conductor muy experimentado, Y a pesar de que en ningún momento paro de hacer preguntas de lo que sucedió en esa habitación. Su compañía le daba un sentimiento de seguridad al joven yakuza.

Pararon frente a la casa de la pelirroja, Raku le pidió a Hachiro ir a recogerlo en un par de horas.

Con un movimiento fino, toco la puerta de la casa estilo europea, De ahí salió Asuka vistiendo únicamente una camiseta de tirantes y un short para dormir color azul celeste, llevaba una cerveza en una mano y su pelo escarlata estaba enmarañado, al parecer acababa de despertarse.

"Umm? ¿Akira? ¿Pasa algo? Te vez pálido…"

"Asuka… ¿Puedo pasar? " Raku se sintió algo culpable por el egoísta pedido.

"Claro, ten" Asuka pasó a darle a Raku una lata de cerveza, Raku la abrió al instante y empezó a darle tragos al amargo liquido.

Asuka y Raku se sentaron en el sillón negro de la sala. Había un aire de confianza entre ambos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa Akira?"

"…Es algo que tiene que ver con Raku Ichijou…"

Asuka suspiro, ella conocía muy bien la situación emocional del joven Yakuza.

"…Venga…cuéntamelo todo…"

Raku procedió a desahogarse, Le conto acerca de cómo el Shue-gumi había regresado a la ciudad, le conto el número de personas que parecían conocerlo. Incluso le conto como pareció que se iba a romper una vez más apenas…Compartió con ella todas las debilidades que experimento ese día. Para cuando la historia de lo que paso ese día había terminado, Raku y Asuka ya habían bebido un total de 12 cervezas.

" **¿Por qué todo tiene que doler tanto?"**

" **¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo todo de nuevo?"**

" **Solo se siente como si estuviera robando cosas que no son mías"**

Las inseguridades y problemas fueron atentamente escuchados por la pelirroja.

"Akira…" Asuka se sonrojo un poco al pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello de Raku, Y le dijo eso que tanto quería que le dijeran…

" **Olvídalo, Akira, Solo olvídalo…"**

Los instintos se apoderaron de Raku una vez más, y usando uno de sus manos tomo a Asuka de la nuca y robo sus labios de una apasionada manera, saboreando la cerveza directamente de la lengua de la pelirroja.

"… ¿Me ayudaras a olvidarlo?..." Raku estaba sonrojándose, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera escuchar una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

"…Akira…"

Raku una vez más silencio a la pelirroja con sus labios, Esta ya no se resistía, si no que profundizaba el contacto entre ambos cuerpos, Asuka tenía sus brazos alrededor de cuello de Raku y este tomaba a la voluptuosa mujer de sus posaderas, manoseando cada milímetro del cuerpo de esta.

"Ahh…Ahhh" A Raku le encantaba como gemía la pelirroja cuando besaba su cuello, le daban ganas de hacerla hacerlo más…"Akira…mas…"

Los deseos de Raku estaban sobre el sentido común, Quería escapar, Y escapar dentro de la pelirroja era la mejor opción.

Raku soltó el trasero de la chica y se separó de su rojo cuello lleno de marcas para levantar su camisa de tirantes, revelando un sujetador deportivo sobre los pechos de la chica.

Imitando el acto, Raku se quitó ambas chaqueta y camisa de un solo movimiento. El calor se apoderaba de Raku, pero sus piernas ya no temblaban, Y ya no sentía miedo. Tal vez porque estaba escapando de nuevo.

Raku termino de despojar a la chica de sus ropas, Y procedió a besarla de manera más apasionada, saboreando cada centímetro de la lengua de Asuka, Lamiendo su cuello, tocando sus pechos, aprendiéndose la trayectoria hasta sus muslos.

El hambre se había apoderado del joven una vez más.

Ambos estaban excitados y frustrados cuando por fin iniciaron el acto.

La pelirroja estaba sobre el regazo de Raku con ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura, unidos en un solo ser, Ambos dando fuertes movimientos de caderas sincronizados con el fin de aumentar el placer.

"Ahhh…Aaaah…" Gemía la pelirroja a medida que Raku pellizcaba uno de sus pezones.

"Asuka…Asuka…Di mi nombre…dilo…" Raku quería escucharlo…

"Akira…Akira…" la pelirroja gemía de una manera erótica.

Las embestidas de Raku aumentaron al escuchar el sonido de su "nombre"

"…Dilo de nuevo…de nuevo…Aaaaah…" Raku había puesto ambas manos en la cintura de Asuka y ahora forzaba los movimientos de cadera de la pelirroja.

"Akira…Akira!...Akira!" Los gemidos pasaron a ser gritos de pasión.

" _Ese no es tu nombre"_ Una voz le decía al oído.

"…Mas fuerte!" Le ordeno Raku.

"Akira! Akira sigue!..." Gritaba la pelirroja entre la pasión.

" _Ese no es tu nombre…"_ La voz parecía ser lentamente silenciada por los gritos de pasión de la mujer con la que Raku tenía sexo.

" _Cállate! Cállate! Yo no soy Raku!"_ Raku tenía que callar a esa estúpida voz…

"AKIRA! AKIRA!" Raku uso sus manos para erguir la espalda de la pelirroja, pronto llegarían al clímax del acto.

"Asuka…aagh" Gimió Raku "…Di mi nombre…dilo…ya…casi…" Los gemidos de la pelirroja parecían despertar la bestia interior de Raku.

"…Akira! Me…Me ven-…AKIRAAAA" Grito Asuka…

 _Akira…_

 **Me hundo.**

 _Akira…_

 **Húndeme.**

 _Akira…_

 **Akira Kitagami estaba disfrutando los placeres de la carne, Akira Kitagami por fin podría vivir… ¿Entonces por qué sentía algo carcomiéndolo desde adentro?...**

 **Fin del Capítulo 8.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Apuesto a que no se esperaban esto! Díganme, ¿se sienten identificados con la situación de Raku, en la que intenta aferrarse desesperadamente a lo único que cree que tiene? Sospecho que no muchos esperaban este giro de eventos, aunque si lo piensas, era casi inevitable, Raku lleva una carga emocional inmensa en estos momentos, Ni siquiera yo quería hacerlo cargar con tanto al mismo tiempo :3**

 **Un aviso importante, lo cierto es que mi novia corto conmigo hace menos de 9 horas, (me reservare las razones para mantener mi orgullo como hombre), Por lo cual ahora poder concentrarme un poco más en mi pasatiempo de manga, pintura y escritura, es decir, este fic tendrá actualizaciones más recurrentes. (¿Buenas noticias no? Pues para mi no D': )**

 **Como sea, nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	13. Chapter 9 Escondite

**Capítulo 9; Escondite.**

"Akira… ¿Iras a la universidad?" Pregunto la pelirroja, cubriendo su desnudes con uno de los largos cojines del sillón.

"…No lo sé…" Raku estaba en el proceso de abrochar su cinturón.

"…No quieres hablar de más de ello, ¿Cierto?..."

"En cualquiera caso, la universidad debe estar volviéndose loca, las noticias que el grupo regreso probablemente ya se esparcieron…"Raku dijo esto con el fin de escapar del tema al que Asuka quería llegar.

El muchacho no quería pensar en nada, no en su falsa ex novia, no en el dolor sintió cuando vio como como aquellas personas salían de la habitación, no quería pensar en la identidad de aquella que afirmaba ser su hermana, no quería pensar en lo patético que se debió haber visto cuando escapo de la habitación sin razón alguna…

" _Entre más lo pienso, menos lo entiendo, Y entre menos lo entiendo, más me duele…"_

Y a pesar de esto, Raku no podía evitar sentirse como un estúpido egoísta. Aquellas personas lo querían, aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a llorar por él. Y por razones que ni siquiera el comprendía, había escapado de ellas.

Raku quería respuestas, pero cuando estas se presentaban, inconscientemente, Huía de ellas como un cachorro con el rabo entre las patas.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Ni siquiera él lo comprendía, Había momentos en los que aquellas personas parecían llamarlo, En la que el deseo de liberación superaba al sentido común.

Pero entonces, Aquella molesta voz le recordaba que los sentimientos que esas personas profesaban por él, en realidad no iban dirigidos a la persona que era ahora.

" _ **Deja de robarme…"**_

Y eso simplemente no lo podía soportar, Cuando su cabeza empezaba a doler, sus fuerzas flaqueaban y sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento…Todo lo que podía hacer era escapar…

" _ **Deja de robarme…"**_

"Aún faltan un par de horas para que entremos a la universidad… ¿Cierto?..." Pregunto Asuka.

"…Si..." Admitió Raku de mala gana. "Supongo que tengo que ir…Le diré a Hachiro-senpai que me traiga la peluca…"

"¿Estás seguro que no levantaras sospechas? Ya sabes, todo el asunto de ese tal Hachiro…"

"…No, creo que Hachiro-senpai apenas y será notado, digo, ahora todo el mundo debe estar hablando de los Yakuza que de un día a otro llegaron a la ciudad…"

"Supongo que es verdad…"

"Oye…Asuka…" Raku trago hondo.

"¿Qué pasa?..."

"Tú y yo…no somos novios ¿cierto?..."

Hubo un breve silencio.

"No…no lo creo…."

Raku no esperaba menos.

El joven se sentía como si estuviera usando a Asuka para escapar de la realidad, de los problemas de su pasado y de la ansiedad de su futuro…pero aun así…

"Asuka…dijiste que faltaban un par de horas para entrar, ¿cierto?"

"Si…dije eso…"

"Entonces…" tomo fuerza "¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" Raku dijo esto completamente sonrojado.

La joven puso una expresión de asombro, luego bajo la cabeza y asintió, igual de sonrojada que él.

Raku sabía que estaba mal, Sabía que estaba mal por que su pecho dolía con cada beso que le daba a la mujer que se mostraba sin reparos frente a el…

" _Pero si esta tan mal, si me duele tanto… ¿Entonces por qué lo disfruto?..."_

Raku no sabía la razón de por qué ese dolor resultaba tan placentero…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Paso una hora antes de que ambos quedaran satisfechos, Y llegara la hora de entrada de clases.

Cuando Hachiro llego a la casa de Asuka para recoger a ambos en un automóvil mercedes de lujo, Raku le advirtió que tenía que llegar a la universidad sin llamar la atención, por lo cual le pidió que regresara el automóvil a la mansión y alcanzara a Raku en la universidad, también le ordeno que no lo llamara Raku cuando estuvieran en público, Su nombre era Akira Kitagami.

Raku pasó a esconder su identidad de nuevo bajo la barata peluca.

Caminando al lado de la joven pelirroja, El nublado día asemejaba perfectamente la confundida mente del joven yakuza.

"Estoy sorprendida, ¿Ese chico era tu guardaespaldas?, ¿Tú también manejas un _mercedes_?" Exclamo la pelirroja.

"Lo haría si pudiera, Nunca aprendí a conducir" Respondió Raku.

"Ya veo, Oye… ¿Estás seguro que está bien venir?..." Pregunto Asuka antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina.

"Seria sospechoso si no viniera…tu sabes, con cómo están las cosas con el grupo…"

"No me refiero a eso…Dijiste que huiste de tus amigos…Pero las pocas veces que los vi en la preparatoria ustedes parecían inseparables…" Esa fue una revelación para Raku.

"….Ya veo…" _**"¿Que estoy haciendo?"**_ "Supongo que eso ya no importa…."

Ahí se detuvieron las conversaciones importantes, porque Raku opto por cambiar el tema a algo que no tuviera que ver con él. Las pláticas triviales siguieron hasta que la pareja llego a la universidad.

Al ver el estado del establecimiento, Raku no pudo nada más que suspirar, El día en que se desato el rumor de su pelea con el tal "Chiba" la universidad parecía estar en Jaque.

Pues ahora, Era más que obvio que el orden natural se había roto.

Docenas de estudiantes en pequeños grupos, hablando ahora en voz alta. Corriendo más los rumores del grupo yakuza que había regresado a la ciudad. "Escuche que el grupo Shue-gumi regresó a la ciudad" "Es cierto, vi la mansión en la que estaban antes, y estaba llenas de tipos amenazadores" "¿Eso significa que los rumores de Raku Ichijou eran verdad?!" "No puede ser…Alguien ha visto a Kirisaki-san?" "Nadie ha visto a Ichijou-kun, seguro solo es un estúpido rumor…" "Hoy en la mañana vi a Tsugumi-san...parecía muy triste"

El ambiente de chismes era tan inmaduro como en una preparatoria.

Raku sintió nostalgia una vez más.

"Parece que los rumores corren rápido…" Asuka rió por lo bajo.

"Akira-chaaaaaan!" De un momento a otro, el joven de cabellos cafés, Y el primer amigo de Akira, Asuma Kenjiro, Estaba llorando sobre el pecho de Raku "A-A-A-Akira-chaaaaan!" Lágrimas de sangre parecían correr por las mejillas de Ken.

Raku suspiro divertido y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ken, siguiendo su juego.

"Ya, ya, no es tan malo…"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Estallo Ken "Raku Ichijou me quitara mis posibilidades con Kirisaki-sama y Tsugumi-sama de nuevo! Aaaaaah!"

"Olvídalo, vamos, tenemos Álgebra ¿cierto?"  
Raku hacia todo lo posible por ignorar su alrededor, Y pasaba nervioso entre la multitud que parecía aumentar los chismes del joven Yakuza que regreso de la muerte.

Por un momento, un solo instante, Raku pareció percibir un aroma familiar, Pero al mirar a sus alrededores y buscar la fuente de esta cautivadora fragancia, la multitud que se congregaba en la entrada de la universidad no le permitió ver a nadie.

" _Ese olor… ¿flores? ¿Lavanda?... ¿Dónde lo había olido?"_

"¿Akira?" Asuka lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Apúrate, ya es hora."

"…Si…Lo se…"

… _Lo se…_

Raku no sabía nada, de hecho, cada vez parecía saber menos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Apenas al entrar al primer salón de clases, Raku reviso los alrededores para confirmar que no hubiera ningún conocido suyo. Ahí fue cuando vio al joven de lentes que mantenía una mirada afligida. Pero apenas al cruzar ojos con él, Esta se transformó en una expresión que parecía juzgarlo.

Raku y compañía tenían que cruzar al lado del asiento de Shuu para llegar al fondo del salón, donde estaba sentada la tímida joven de lentes que en ese momento llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo que sobresalía por uno de sus hombros, Yuri Kanae. Una de las nuevas amigas de Raku…

" _Shuu…"_

El muchacho llamado Shuu Maiko levantó de su asiento cuando el trio pasaba al lado suyo.

"Rak-"

"Oye! Ken! Estaba pensando en ir al Leonora's cuando salgamos ¡¿Me acompañas?!" Raku uso lo primero que le llego a la mente para hacer que joven de lentes no terminara la oración. Por alguna razón, Raku quería escapar una vez más…Y esta era la forma mas patética, pero también era la única.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron una vez más. Raku sintió una extraña tristeza al ver la expresión rota que conservaba Shuu. Y aun así, decidió ignorarla.

Cayendo cada vez más bajo en el pesar, Raku se sentó junto a Ken, Asuka y la tímida Yuri.

Asuka lo miro un por un momento después de esto, Le dedico una sonrisa indescifrable Y una vez más rio de una manera casi arrogante.

"… _¿Acaso todos tienen que juzgarme?..."_

Apenas terminar la clase, Ken evito que Raku saliera del aula, Y les hizo unas cómicas señales a Yuri y a Asuka para que fueran a la siguiente clase, Raku estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Akira-chan. "Ken mantenía una mirada seria "Dime…¿Somos amigos?"

"¿D-de que hablas, Ken? Claro que somos amigos..." **"** _ **Amigos…¿Cierto?"**_

"Entonces, ¿te puedo hablar de algo importante?"

"C-claro"

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Ken.

"Perfecto! Vamos al Leonora's!"

"…Eh?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" _No puedo creer que me convenció…Ahora estoy saltándome la universidad de nuevo…"_

Ken había usado poderosos trucos mentales basados en lágrimas y pucheros para convencer a Raku de no entrar a las siguientes clases y tomar un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Y ahí se encontraban, frente al mismo bar de mala muerte en el que había experimentado su primer beso.

Ken se aproximó a la puerta de metal y la toco, De ahí salió el mismo travesti que había abierto la puerta la vez que los tres fueron a cierto concierto de un grupo _Indie,_ Solo que esta vez estaba vestido de una manera menos reveladora, pero no por nada menos femenina, Ahora llevaba una falda de colegiala blanca y una blusa blanca con las letras "I Love Pretty Boys" grabada al frente de esta, además de múltiples collares, anillos, aretes y accesorios para el pelo.

"Uh? ¿Ken-chan? ¿No crees que aún es muy temprano para que tomes?" El travesti regaño a Ken, después de esto dirigió su vista a Raku "…Tú eras…¿Akira-nyan? ¿Acaso te deje tan cautivado que estas desesperado por verme de nuevo? Kyaaaah"

" _Listo, decidido, la próxima vez traeré un arma…preferentemente de fuego."_

"Erica-nee, solo venimos por un trago, ¿podemos pasar? ¿por favor?"

"No puedo negarme cuando un chico lindo me ruega, venga, pasen linduras"

Raku se sintió agitado cuando el homosexual pareció olerlo al pasar al lado suyo.

Ambos muchachos caminaron hasta una la barra de bebidas, Un cantinero con un tatuaje en la mejilla llego hasta ellos y pregunto por las bebidas. Shuu se apresuró a ordenar y Raku solo dijo que quería lo mismo, no paso mucho antes de que el barman les entregara 2 copas llenas de un líquido transparente.

"Ken ¿Qué sucede? No pensé que tomaras en serio cuando te dije que quería venir aquí." Pregunto Raku.

"No es eso…Akira… ¿Somos amigos?" Ken mantenía un rostro serio, algo extraño en el joven.

"Vas de nuevo con eso, Claro que somos amigos…" Raku sobo una de sus muñecas como para demostrar su inconformidad ante la pregunta.

"…L-lo que te quería decir es algo que siento hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie…" Ken tomo un sorbo de la copa de Vodka.

Raku lo miro pasar el fuerte licor por su garganta, como si la bebida le diera fuerzas para decir lo aquello que estaba dentro suyo.

"Estoy enamorado de Asuka…Llevo enamorado de ella desde preparatoria…" Escupió Ken.

Un par de palabras, Y Raku ya se sentía como el ser humano más despreciable del planeta, A medida que las imágenes de las experiencias que habían vivido con la pelirroja llegaban a su mente. El muchacho parecía escuchar esa molesta voz una vez más. Solo que esta vez no era un terrorífico susurro, sino más bien una risa irónica, llena de arrogancia.

" _ **Con que amigos ¿Eh?..."**_

Raku llevo la copa a sus labios, Y dejo que la bebida quemara su garganta y adormeciera al ser que se encontraba en su conciencia.

 **Por más debilidades emocionales que Raku tuviera, Parecía como si los problemas lo buscaran, Como si esconderse no sirviera para nada…**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Raku, miró fijamente a los ojos de Ken, En ellos pudo ver confianza, amistad, apego, afecto. Inclusive pudo ver la sinceridad con la que reclamaba su amor por la pelirroja.

Una sonrisa cansada se asomó por los labios del joven peli-azul.

 **Sin duda todo se volvería mucho mas complicado…**

 **Fin del Capítulo 9.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Otro capítulo, Ahora que soy soltero tengo mucho más tiempo para mis pasatiempos…Si, estoy llorando cuando escribo esto y ahora me masturbo d veces al día…**

 **Como sea! En lo referente al capítulo anterior parece ser que no deje claro la ansiedad psicológica de Raku, esto es apropósito, no se preocupen, en este capítulo deje un par más de pistas acerca del porqué de su inestabilidad emocional, así como de su miedo al pasado, eventualmente serán capaces de unir las piezas y darse cuenta del estado mental de nuestro pobre Raku.**

 **Uff, sin duda las cosas se volverán más complicadas para nuestro protagonista en los siguientes capítulos, ¿Cómo reaccionara Raku ante la declaración de su amigo? ¿Renunciara a su relación de "amigos con derecho" que mantiene con Asuka y apoyara el romance de Ken, O se mantendrá callado y esperara a que todos sus problemas se junten y estallen sobre el como una bomba de tiempo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	14. Chapter 10: Veneno

" _ **El amor es un veneno, un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata"**_

 _ **George RR Martin.**_

 **Capítulo 10; Veneno.**

La incredibilidad de Raku parecía ser visible para todo el bar, puesto que Ken empezó a sudar excesivamente y a sonrojarse.

"¡¿Q-que pasa con esa cara Akira-chan!? ¿Tan extraño es que pueda estar enamorado de alguien?!" Se apresuró a decir el joven de cabellos café oscuro.

"¡¿D-d-d-de Asuka?! ¡¿Enamorado?!" Casi grita Raku.

"¡C-cállate! Hay gente aquí que conoce a Asuka…" Advirtió Ken.

"Lo…lo siento, es solo que no me lo esperaba…" "… _No…"_

"Supongo que debería contarte como la conocí para que entiendas porque me enamore de ella…"

" _De todas las personas en el mundo…¿Por qué de ella?!"_

"To-todo comenzó en primer año de preparatoria…" Comenzó Ken, después de tomar otro trago de la fuerte bebida transparente, Raku lo imito intentando alejar los pensamientos de culpa y poder concentrarse en la explicación del joven. "Fue…fue después de que Ichijou-san…falleciera…"

"Pffff" Raku escupió parte del Vodka que estaba bebiendo.

"¿Estas bien Akira-chan?" Pregunto Ken, algo preocupado.

"S-si, solo me q-quemo un poco la garganta…sigue…"

" _¿Qué hice?"_ Raku estaba en otro de sus conflictos mentales.

"En ese entonces…Un poco después del accidente, fui lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que tenía una oportunidad con Tsugumi-chan o con Kirisaki-chan, pero todos los tipos que intentaban acercarse a ellas acababan rechazados…Entre ellos yo…Estaba muy deprimido, tal vez porque en serio me gustaban esas chicas…o al menos eso creía…"

La voz de Ken era tan honesta que era imposible pensar que estuviera mintiendo, Y esto solo hacía que el joven se sintiera más triste.

"Entonces, cuando pensaba que nunca consiguiera novia, Asuka se presentó…Y…simplemente me enamore de ella…No necesite una razón, simplemente la vi y pensé, "esta es la mujer con la que quiero estar"…" Una sonrisa se asomó por la boca de Ken, cerró los ojos y tomo otro trago de la copa, vaciando esta. "En la preparatoria yo…quería confesarle lo que sentía, pero era obvio que ella no me veía de esa manera, Incluso ahora no estoy seguro si lo hace…Yo tenía pensado ir a una universidad en el centro de Kyoto…Pero una tarde Asuka me comento que vendría esta universidad, Y yo no me quería separar de ella…Yo…yo he salido a docenas de fiestas con ella, empezó a beber para estar más tiempo con ella, yo…Yo cambie por ella, Y la he estado amando en secreto por los últimos 3 años…Patético, ¿No crees? " Ken sobo con dos de sus dedos el centro de su nariz, como si estuviera liberando estrés al revelar su amor no correspondido.

La seriedad del joven sorprendió a Raku, pero también lo entristeció, Se sentía como una tercera rueda, Que había salido de la nada con un nombre falso y una identidad falsa, Y se había robado el cuerpo de la persona que Ken más amaba…Esto deprimía a Raku al punto de que lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. De todas las personas que Raku conocía, ¿Por qué su amigo tenía que estar enamorado de la chica con la que Raku había estado manteniendo relaciones físicas? ¿Acaso el mundo quería burlarse de el? ¿Acaso su vida siempre sería un campo de batalla donde el mas mínimo error te haría quedar solo y vacío por el resto de su vida?

Y lo peor de todo, Raku estaba empezando a tener sentimientos más profundos por la pelirroja.

"…Ken…" _"Necesito decírselo…Necesito…"_

"Entonces Akira-chan!" Ken retomo su semblante cómica y se resbalo sobre su banquillo hasta encarar completamente a Raku. "¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"…Ken, yo…"

"Tal vez creas que soy un cobarde o un tonto, de hecho, yo también lo creo…He estado con ella desde que entramos a la preparatoria, Y nunca he tenido las agallas de confesarme…Pero he visto que te has hecho muy amigo de Asuka, La última vez que vinimos a festejar aquí ella me comento que después de que me desmayara, tú y ella se volvieron amigos" Raku sintió la culpa carcomer su interior cuando Ken termino esta última oración, ellos no habían estado "hablando" específicamente, de hecho, Ni siquiera se digirieron la palabra aquella noche hasta que despertaron al día siguiente "Además, hoy llegaste junto a ella a la universidad" Continuo Ken.

Este fue otro golpe directo hacia Raku, la razón por la que llegaron juntos fue únicamente por que el peli-azul había llegado a la casa de Asuka buscando refugio, Y lo había encontrado específicamente en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Y…En serio te necesito, Akira…En serio la amo…" La mirada que le mostro al peli-azul estaba llena de determinación, confianza y resolución, Pero sobretodo de esperanza.

"Ken…yo…yo" _"Tengo que decírselo…tengo que hacerlo…"_ Pensaba Akira.

" _ **¿Estás seguro? ¿Tan rápido quieres perder a tus amigos?"**_

El dolor en la cabeza de Raku se agudizo, como si lo estuvieran perforando con una aguja.

¿De quién era esa voz que parecía burlarse de el?

" _ **Creí que querías cambiar…Creí que querías escapar de mi…"**_

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

" _ **Vamos, díselo, dile; "He estado durmiendo con Asuka desde aquella fiesta, pero no te preocupes, no la amo, así que puedes intentar conquistarla, mientras tanto yo seguiré metiéndome en bajo sus faldas"…venga, díselo, Cobarde…"**_

En efecto, Akira era un completo cobarde.

"Yo…yo…" Raku trago hondo, Lo más probable es que pronto se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir "Yo te apoyare…" La mentira salió de una manera tan fluida como la sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Ken al escucharla.

"Akira-chaaaan! Sabía que podía confiar en ti!" Ken se apresuró a rodear a Raku en un aplastador abrazo, esto solo aumento el peso en la conciencia del joven. "Meyer-san! Sírvenos mas! Tenemos que celebrar, También tráenos una orden de tu mejor _Oyakodon_!" El cantinero con el extraño tatuaje de estigma en la mejilla se acercó a la pareja de amigos y tomo sus copas para remplazarlas con unas idénticas, solo que llenas del líquido transparente. Después pareció alejarse de la barra para decirle a algún camarero que preparara las órdenes de comida.

"Vamos Akira-chan! Yo invito!" Una sonrisa de confianza era el ceño que iluminaba el rostro de Ken, Raku hizo intento hacer la mejor sonrisa que pudo, Y al parecer la extraña mueca no levanto sospechas del joven de cabello café.

Pasaron cerca de 2 horas antes que Ken llegara a su límite, Raku, habiendo bebido mucho menos y comido mucho más, apenas y se sentía un poco mareado.

Aún faltaban cerca de 2 horas para que ese día de universidad terminara, Y Raku ya podía sentir el peso de los eventos del futuro sobre sus hombros.

Ken parecía estar en su novena nube, murmurando cosas como; "Asuka y yo vimos esos fuegos artificiales de corazón en la preparatoria!" "Akira-chaaaan quiero un poco de _Karage_! Y quiero beber más salsa de soya ¿no te gusta la salsa de soya? La salsa de soya es la bebida de los dioses _hick_ " o "¿Akira suena como Asuka no crees? Creo que te quiero muchooo mas ahora Akira-Kyuuuun!" Acompañando cada palabra con cómicos hipos, Raku no podía parar de pensar en cómo su amigo confiaba en él.

¿Pero era Raku en verdad su amigo?

Dado el estado de ebriedad de Ken, Raku opto por llamar un taxi, Aunque Ken estaba ebrio como una cuba pudo recordar la dirección de su casa, y Raku llevo prácticamente a cuestas a su amigo hasta el vehículo.

Dada la situación, Raku no podía regresar a la universidad, Y no quería regresar solo a su departamento, por lo que decidió quedarse en el Leonora's un par de horas más, al menos hasta que anocheciera, dentro del bar había muchas personas más, Y había gente que parecía estar preparando el escenario para que otro grupo tocara ese día.

Sentándose una vez más en el banquillo de la barra del bar, Raku estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Esta vez solo ordeno un simple refresco con el fin de poder pensar claro. Pensar más a fondo de la situación en la que se encontraba.

" _Le dije eso a Ken…Pero todas las cosas que he estado haciendo con Asuka"_ Raku se sonrojo un poco al recordar todas estas _"…Aunque no estoy seguro si siquiera me gusta Asuka… ¿Eso significa que solo la estoy usando? ¿Qué clase de bastardo soy? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Y luego está lo que paso con…con esas personas…"_ La imagen las personas con las que vivió los primeros 17 años de su vida apareció en su mente, esto solo logro que su pecho se tensara aún más. _"… ¿Qué estoy pensado?..."_ Raku sentía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

El joven fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un muchacho de cabello negro se sentó al lado suyo.

"Un refresco, por favor," El chico tenía un cabello oscuro, y unos ojos de un color azul grisáceo, no era feo en particular, pero tampoco podía ser calificado como atractivo vistiendo esa camisa negra de mangas largas y esos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro. Muchacho parecía al menos 2 años menor que Raku, probablemente esta fue la razón por la que no ordeno una bebida con alcohol. Cuando el cantinero de aspecto amenazador le dio una lata de refresco, este la tomo con ambas manos, como si intentara enfriarlas, después, suspiro.

Raku observo al joven, el cual parecía estar nervioso.

"¿E-estas bien?" Raku intento iniciar una conversación con el desconocido que se sentaba al lado suyo, no sabría decir por qué.

"S-sí, solo algo nervioso, Aquí hay mucha gente que parece peligrosa." El joven rio para demostrar su nerviosismo.

"Ya veo…" Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo "supongo que todos tenemos nuestros problemas…" Raku intento únicamente pensar esto último, pero inconscientemente lo dijo.

El joven lo miro extrañado.

"Supongo que es cierto…A veces simplemente dan ganas de tirar todo al retrete y...yo…Me gustaría…empezar de cero…"

"Es verdad…" Raku observo la preocupación en los ojos del muchacho, se notaba que aún era un niño en muchos sentidos. "Aun así…" Dijo sin pensar "Yo hice eso una vez, Y ahora no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más…" De hecho, ¿había sido el, el que dijo esto? Raku ni siquiera supo de donde vinieron esas palabras, solo las dijo.

Más personas parecían entrar y entrar al club. Incluso la mayoría de los banquillos en la barra del bar se estaban llenando, El Leonora's era relativamente grande para ser un bar, por lo cual en ese momento debería albergar aproximadamente a 150 personas.

"… ¿En serio?..." El muchacho de cabello negro miro una vez más a Raku, este procedió a darle un pequeño sorbo a su refresco.

"Empezar de nuevo…" Raku miro hacia abajo, preguntándose que lo estaba impulsando a decir esas palabras. "No hay nada peor…Simplemente no te puedes alejar de aquello que tiraste…es como si te llamara…"

"¿E-estas seguro?"

"… **Hay cosas que simplemente no puedes dejar atrás** … **Pero eso no significa que no tengas que dejar de caminar, Si decides llevar aquello que dejaste atrás contigo o no, esa es únicamente tu decisión…** "Era verdad que Raku quería decírselo al chico que se sentaba al lado suyo, pero el peso que llevaban sus palabras también era dirijo a el mismo.

Durante unos momentos el chico únicamente lo miro.

"Tienes razón…no puedo ser egoísta, no de nuevo…"

Esto, sin razón aparente, hirió a Raku…Probablemente porque solo confirmaba lo egoísta que había sido toda su "vida". Raku ahora lo sabía, Era un egoísta.

Raku saco su celular con el fin de ver la hora, Y noto que había un total de 119 mensajes y 34 llamadas pérdidas de su guardaespaldas, Hachiro.

" _Ugh! Debería irme, también debo decirle a Hachiro-senpai que deje de preocuparse tanto"_ Pensó el muchacho.

Raku pago el refresco y se estaba levantando de su asiento cuando escucho el sonido de un amplificador siendo conectado.

"Parece que seguimos nosotros" Dijo el muchacho con el que había hablado, levantándose de su asiento con una expresión de determinación completamente diferente a la que tenía antes. Raku miro hacia el escenario y vio como muchas personas estaban

"¿Tienes una banda?" Raku estaba muy sorprendido, en ese momento había cientos de personas en el club. ¿Tal vez esa era la razón del nerviosismo del joven?

El muchacho pareció al precio ignorar la pregunta de Raku, pero cuando había avanzado unos pasos se volteo para verlo con una mirada ardiente, llena de resolución. Preparada para enfrentar todo.

"Así es, Somos _The Fallen Moon_ ," Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó por los labios del muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azul-grisáceo. "Mi nombre es Yuu Haruna"

Habiendo dicho esto, Yuu siguió su camino al escenario, Y un extrañado Raku, siguió su camino fuera del bar...

Habiendo escapado exitosamente de los constantes piropos de Erica-neechan, Raku se paraba frente al club nocturno. Muchos pensamientos llenaban la mente del muchacho en esos momentos, pero el principal de estos era;

" _ **Que vergonzoso, lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es quejarme y lamentarme, pero sin hacer nada para cambiar, A diferencia de ese chico…"**_

Raku sonrió con seguridad, a pesar de que tenía miedo.

 **No se podía quejar más tiempo, tenía que dejar de huir, Era el momento de confirmar ciertas preguntas, de cumplir ciertas promesas…Era el momento de confrontar a ciertas personas de las que Akira había huido despavorido…**

 **Y una de estas personas, Era llamada Raku Ichijou.**

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Si, lo sé, probablemente en este momento estén maldiciéndome por el capítulo tan flojo, no los culpo, yo haría lo mismo en su situación, Al principio tenía pensado marcar este capítulo como "Extra" pero me arrepentí después de terminarlo, puesto que este capítulo en realidad tiene progreso en la trama (ya saben, con la determinación de Raku) Pero aun así sé que esto no era lo que esperaban después de que no actualizara por unos días, Así que me disculpo por esto…pero aun así…debo decirlo;**

 **Kyaaaaaa, tengo reviews! *Grito de colegiala* Lo cierto es que pensé que este fic seria completamente ignorado por el estilo de escritura y por la historia madura, además de las escenas de sexo, pero al parecer hay gente que se molesta en leerlo cada vez que publico he incluso se molesta en hacerse cuentas con el fin de comentarlo, eso me hace feliz (probablemente porque tengo síndrome de escritor) Así que prometo por la tumba de mi padre que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más drama y tendrá como mínimo 9.000 palabras!**

 **Para terminar, aquel que descubra el cameo o crossover que hice en este capítulo, ganara una galleta virtual y una mención honorifica en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Sin más platica, me despido! Hasta la próxima!**

 _ **HD**_


	15. Chapter 105: Fresas

**Capítulo 10.5; Fresas.**

Raku estaba decidido.

No más huidas, no más vacilación, y aunque era imposible ahuyentar ese inexplicable miedo, él estaba decidido a superarlo.

El camino desde el club Leonora's hasta la estación de tren era algo largo, pero Raku mato la mayoría del tiempo en una llamada telefónica con su guardaespaldas mestizo, Hachiro, el cual no paraba de llorar por el hecho de que había perdido la ubicación de su joven maestro por tanto tiempo, Raku solo lo calmo con palabras amables y le advirtió de no atacar ningún lugar solo para buscarlo.

Cuando por fin llego a la estación de trenes, y abordo el primer tren que se dirigía a su departamento. Tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que pronto tendría que hacer.

" _Shuu Maiko, Seishirou Tsugumi, Chitoge Kirisaki, Haru Onodera, Kosaki Onodera, Ruri Miyamoto, Yui Kanakura…"_ Mientras recitaba estos nombres, imágenes borrosas parecían querer aparecer en su mente, únicamente siendo bloqueadas por una nube negra y un sentimiento incómodo, pero aun así, Raku sabía que tenía que enfrentar a estos individuos.

" _Mañana…Mi primera clase es…Psicología con Haguro-sensei? Supongo que Maiko-kun también estará ahí…Después debería buscar a Kanakura-sensei…"_ Su mente viajo vagamente entre los rostros de las personas que hace poco tiempo había visto llorar, esto solo causo que se sintiera más enojado consigo mismo, sobre todo con su inexplicable ruptura emocional. _"¿Por qué había huido de nuevo?"_ Ya ni siquiera él lo recordaba…

Miro su propio reflejo en una de las empañadas ventanas del tren bala en el que viajaba.

"… _No suelo mirarme al espejo…pero supongo que el cabello castaño no hace nada por el color de mis ojos…"_

Su celular sonó, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos depresivos, era un mensaje de texto.

 **DE; Asuma Kenjiro**

 **RE: Ninguna**

 **CC: Ninguna**

 **Mensaje:**

 _ **Akira-chan! Ven a la casa de Asuka, Estamos festejando nuestras calificaciones!...Bueno, no, solo las de Yuri-chan…Pero da igual, ven aquí! Necesitamos convencer a Asuka para que beba un poco! Pero dice que quiere conservar su figuraskjdaskjdaskjdkasjdaskjdaskjdsd**_

 **FIN DEL MENSAJE**

Raku rio por lo bajo, Asuka debió de haber leído el mensaje de texto que Ken estaba escribiendo, y conociéndola probablemente rompió alguna botella de Sake en su cabeza. Los pensamientos del futuro podrían ser dejados para luego, por lo pronto, Raku tenía que bajarse un par de estaciones antes, y comprar algo de bebida para llevar al convivio que sus amigos estaban disfrutando.

Tal vez un poco de diversión le daría valor para lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la casa estilo europea en la que vivía su…amiga, Asuka.

Con paso rápido, se acercó a la puerta y dio unos leves toques, prácticamente un segundo después, la puerta se abrió con un movimiento rápido.

"Akira-chaaan! ¿Eres tú? Pasa pasa! Tenemos _Sake!_ ¿Te gusta el _Sake_?" Ken estaba prácticamente desnudo, únicamente conservaba su ropa interior, sus calcetines y una camiseta de tirantes, Llevaba un vaso de bebida en la mano.

"K-Ken?!" Casi grito Raku mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y entraba a la residencia, _"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_

"Espera a que mires esto!" La voz de Ken olía a alcohol y se notaba por su rostro que seguía ebrio desde hace tiempo… _"¿Es que nunca esta 100% sobrio?"_

El muchacho encamino a Raku hasta la sala de la casa, incluso se escuchaba que tenían la televisión encendida.

Ahí estaban Yuri y Asuka, sentadas en lados opuestos de una mesa de cartas sobre la cual se encontraba un mazo de cartas y diversas clases de bebidas.

"Akira, bienvenido" saludo Asuka, la cual vestía una blusa cuello largo de rayas negras y blancas, y unos flojos pantalones deportivos de color gris.

"B-buenas noches, Kitagami-san" Continuo Yuri, la cual vestía unos pantalones estilo _capri_ y una blusa de encaje azul turquesa, además de un gorro de tela a juego con la blusa. Tenía el pelo arreglado en una larga cola de caballo y llevaba sus distintivos lentes. Sostenía un vaso de Sake como si no tuviera intención de beberlo.

"Buenas noches…" Saludo Raku "…no sé si debería preguntar esto pero…¿Por qué esta Ken desnudo?"

"N-N-no es lo que parece Kitagami-san!" Aclaro Yuri.

"Cierto, solo apostamos un poco" Aporto la pelirroja.

"¿Apostar?" Raku miro a Ken, el cual estaba intentando (y fallando) ponerse sus pantalones, los cuales Yuri le había dado.

"Ken logro convencernos para apostar prendas en vez de dinero, pero creo que no tomo en cuenta que apesta en este juego" Explico Asuka.

"…No sé cómo responder a eso…" Raku miro a Ken con ojos llenos de lastima, "¿ _en serio planea enamorar a Asuka de esa manera?"_ Pensó Raku.

"Debiste haber llegado antes, Yuri-chan gano sus pantalones y camisa y yo gane su cinturón y calcetines!" Rio la pelirroja "un juego más y quedaría desnudo!"

" _¿Acaso Asuka también ha estado bebiendo?"_

Raku suspiro, al ver a Ken tropezar con sus propios pies y golpear el suelo de manera cómica.

"Da igual, ¿Dijeron que estaban festejando las calificaciones de Yuri-san?"

"Bueno, si y no, Kitagami-san" Corrigió la joven de aspecto inocente "De hecho, estamos celebrando que gane una beca académica en un concurso de escritura…Y creo que Ken-kun estaba celebrando que no ha sido expulsado de la universidad…"

"¡¿A qué te refieres?! Me dejaran graduarme con que tenga suficientes asistencias!"

"Ken… ¿sabes que necesitas presentar una tesis de 250 páginas si quieres graduarte? Yuri-chan y yo ya llevamos cerca de 200 paginas…"

Ken pareció convertirse en una estatua de piedra al escuchar esto último, luego comenzó a resquebrajarse en pedazos.

Raku no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, como no tenía experiencia escolar además de la educación especial del hospital, lo más probable era que tendría que presentar una tesis falsa…no era como si no le molestara esto, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

Asuka se apresuró a incitar a Raku a jugar cartas

"Está bien…supongo que podría jugar un poco…" Dijo el joven peli-azul sentándose en la mesa estilo europea, del lado contrario a las chicas.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica ilumino el rostro de la pelirroja, después esta misma se acercó a susurrarle al oído a la jovencita de lentes, esta de un momento a otro se sonrojo y prácticamente empezó a soltar humo de sus orejas.

"¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que estás diciendo Asuka-chan! N-No puedes!, No debes!" Lloro Yuri.

Asuka soltó una pequeña risilla, Raku no comprendía para nada la situación.

"Muy bien, Akira, ¿sabes jugar baraja?" Sonrió con arrogancia la pelirroja.

"S-supongo que un poco…"

Con un movimiento rápido, todas las cartas de la mano de Asuka parecían estar cambiando de posición, con los finos y rápidos movimientos de Asuka bien podría trabajar en un Casino profesional.

"Wow…eres buena, Asuka…"

"De niña…a mis padres les encantaba jugar con cartas, desde entonces, juego siempre que tengo tiempo libre" Contesto la pelirroja.

Con otro movimiento veloz, Asuka repartió un número de cartas entre Yuri, Raku y ella misma.

" _No me gusta cómo me están viendo..."_ pensó Raku, las chicas tenían sus ojos clavados en él, Asuka con una mirada brillante y Yuri intentado sin resultado no hacer contacto visual con él.

"…Akira-chan" De un momento a otro, Ken parecía estar a su lado, susurrándole al odio con un rostro serio, parecía que el miedo había ahuyentado su estado de ebriedad, ahora completamente vestido "Tienes 2 opciones en este momento…puedes intentar escapar, o puedes cometer suicidio…en serio te recomiendo la segunda opción…"

"¿A-a que te refieres Ken?" Raku sudaba frio.

"…H-hace unos meses…cuando comenzamos a jugar…Asuka…ella…" Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Ken "Y-ya no puedo ser un novio…sniff…"

"K-Ken me estas asustando…" Raku sudaba frio.

"Intente escapar…lo juro…pero era tan fuerte…" Lloro el joven.

" **Akira, estamos jugando con apuestas, ¿Me estas escuchando?"** La voz de Asuka era fría y grave.

"¡S-Si!" Raku se tensó. _"Ayuda"_ le intento susurrar a Ken, pero para entonces Ken ya había escapado de la habitación.

" **Toma tus cartas, ya comenzamos a jugar** " La pelirroja parecía estar riendo en silencio.

Raku trago hondo…no sabía lo que se venía a continuación.

•••••••••••••••••

Hachiro estaba instalando armas y cámaras de seguridad en su nuevo departamento, estaba en el mismo edificio que su joven maestro, por lo cual el joven mestizo debía asegurarse de que hubiera una excelente seguridad en todo el edificio y sus alrededores.

Hachiro ya había instalado cámaras en la universidad y en algunos postes de seguridad por el camino que Raku recorría, además se había aprendido de memoria las instrucciones que Raku le había dejado;

#1; Nunca lo llames "Raku-dono" en público, eso expondría su identidad. Su nombre es Akira Kitagami.

#2; Si alguien te pregunta, tu eres un relativo distante suyo, si preguntan sobre las diferencias de apellidos, usa alguna excusa original.

#3; No utilices armas en público a menos que sea MUY necesario.

#4; Abstente de hablar ruso, si los mestizos ya son extraños, imagínate si te escucharan hablar.

#5; Esta última regla fue impuesta por el padre de Raku, nunca intentes cambiar las decisiones de mi hijo, no importa lo malas que parezcan, tu estas ahí para protegerlo de todo el mundo, menos de si mismo.

" _Listo!"_ Pensó el joven ruso cuando termino de atornillar un escondite para un arma debajo del lavamanos del departamento.

Entonces, su celular sonó con el tono que Hachiro tenía predeterminado para cuando Raku llamara, rápidamente contesto la llamada.

"HACHIRO!" Escucho un grito, era Raku.

"R-Akira-dono?! Donde esta?!" Hachiro no podía arriesgarse a llamarlo Raku ni siquiera por celular, ¿Qué pasaría si su teléfono estaba interferido?

"En la casa de Asuka!..." Grito Raku.

"Voy de camino! No cuelgue Akira-dono!" Hachiro se había puesto en marcha al instante, no se molestó en perder tiempo tomando algún arma.

"Hachiro…Apúrate…creo que Asuka va a tirar la puerta!"

"Asuka?" Recordó Hachiro "La señorita Asuka no era su amiga, Akira-dono?" Pregunto el joven de cabellos negros, Ya había investigado a la amiga de su joven maestro, y nada parecía extraño para una joven universitaria.

"Si! Pero…necesitas venir! Rápido! Logre escapar hasta el baño…pero intenta tirar la puerta…" Raku grito de nuevo, incluso Hachiro podía escuchar los fuertes golpes sobre una puerta de madera.

"¿Akira-dono? ¿Intentan hacerle daño?" Hachiro estaba extrañado.

"S-Solo ven…por favor…Necesito ayu-"Se escuchó un fuerte golpe seco y la llamada se cortó.

En menos de 15 minutos en los que el mestizo no paro de correr a una velocidad demencial, Hachiro llego a la casa de la pelirroja.

Antes de que el medio-ruso pudiera tirar la puerta de la casa, una aterrado Raku salió disparada de esta misma.

"H-Hachiro-senpai?" Su voz estaba apagada.

"Akira-dono! ¡¿Se-Está bien?!" Tenía pensado usar un lenguaje formal, pero se lo replanteo nuevamente.

Su camiseta estaba rasgada de todo el lado inferior derecho de su torso, tenía el cinturón desabrochado y su rostro estaba blanco como la leche.

"Hachiro-senpai…d-dime la hora…por favor…"

El guardaespaldas levanto la muñeca y deslizo la manga de su chaqueta estilo _Harrington_ para ver la hora en su reloj digital.

"Un cuarto para las 11;00…¿Está bien Akira-dono? Su rostro esta pálido…"

Los ojos de Raku parecieron iluminarse _"Gracias al cielo…"_ pensó el peli-azul.

"S-Si…Ahora lo estoy…pasa Hachiro-senpai, ya no hay nada que temer."

"… _¿a qué se refiere con "Ya"?"_ Pensó el joven de ojos azules.

Un extrañado Hachiro y un aliviado Raku entraron de nuevo a la residencia de la pelirroja.

"Akira-d…Akira-kun," Se corrigió Hachiro "¿Estaba sucediendo algo?"

"…Lo que pasa es que…" Comenzó Raku

"AKIRA! DONDE ESTAS?!" Se escuchó un grito, Raku se tensó y de la nada apareció la pelirroja, cuya sed de sangre parecía materializarse en un aura roja alrededor de ella, seguida por Yuri y por un pálido Ken.

"A-A-A-Asuka ya pasaron 15 minutos!" Grito Raku, escondiéndose detrás de un sillón.

"Tch" Asuka chasqueo la lengua "Quien diría que te me escaparías…"

Raku exhalo aliviado, después procedió a hacer las presentaciones.

"Ammm...Chicos, él es…un…familiar mío, su nombre es Hachiro, Hachiro, ellas son Yuri Kanae, Asuka Kitomoto y Azuma Kenjiro"

"Mucho gusto" Saludo Yuri, sonrojada.

"Gusto en conocerte" Asuka ya sabía de la existencia del joven mestizo, pero opto por seguir el juego.

"Mucho gusto! Hachiro-chan!" Saludo Ken, con una sonrisa.

"G-Gusto en conocerlos" Hachiro hizo una pequeña reverencia "Gracias por cuidar de Akira-kun hasta ahora"

Asuka miro por un momento a Raku, su mirada se encendió y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja, sus ojos brillaron astutos por un momento.

"Así que…este es tu sacrificio, Akira?" Pregunto la chica.

"¿S-Sacrificio?" se exalto Hachiro, "¿A qué se refiere, Akira-kun?"

Raku miro hacia el suelo, y le dio una serie de pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a Hachiro.

"Lo siento mucho Hachiro-senpai…Un sacrificio era necesario…"

"¿Huh? D-de que habla…Akira-do-"

"Tu nombre es Hachiro ¿cierto?" Lo interrumpió Asuka.

"S-Si Kitomoto-san"

"Está bien, está bien, llámame Asuka! ¿Qué tal si vamos arriba a jugar cartas?"

"¿C-Claro?" Hachiro intento mirar la expresión de Raku, pero tanto este como Ken habían desviado la mirada al suelo. Yuri solo lo veía con unos ojos llenos de lastima.

Asuka prácticamente empujo al joven ruso hasta la planta superior de la casa.

" _Dios se apiade de tu alma…"_ Susurro Ken.

" _Lo siento mucho, Hachiro-senpai…Tenia que convencerla para que solo intentara atacarme por 15 minutos..."_ Se disculpó Raku, el cual sabía que había arrojado a su amigo al infierno solo por su seguridad.

"K-Kitagami-san" Llamo la tímida Yuri.

"¿Pasa algo, Yuri-san?" Pregunto Raku.

"¿P-Podría hablar contigo en privado?"

"¿Mmm? Claro, supongo que está bien"

"Entonces supongo que yo iré al supermercado!" Anuncio Ken, "Nos estamos quedando sin _combustible_!" Ken probablemente solo compraría mas bebida o comida, conociéndolo.

El joven de cabello marrón salió disparado de la casa, dejando a Raku y a la joven de lentes solos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Yuri era su amiga, cierto, pero lo cierto es que Raku apenas y la conocía.

La joven comenzó a caminar a la sala de la casa, Raku la siguió y se sentó en el sillón de la misma, un par de centímetros lejos de la chica de lentes.

"Kitagami-san" Llamo Yuri "Hace un rato, cuando estabas huyendo de Asuka… ¿recuerdas cuando tomo ese frasco de jalea de fresa he intento meterla en-"

" _ **AYUDAAAAAAAAAAaaaa"**_ Un grito interrumpió a Yuri, un grito en el segundo piso, era Hachiro, el cual probablemente había perdido en un juego de cartas contra Asuka…Y estaba experimentando una tortura indescriptible…

"S-Si…lo recuerdo! "Contesto Raku, las imágenes de la persecución de unos momentos aparecieron en su mente a medida que el joven intentaba ignorar los gritos de su guardaespaldas.

Yuri rio por lo bajo, Raku se sintió contagiado por el sonido y comenzó a reír el mismo.

"Volviendo al punto" Siguió la chica de pecas. "A Asuka-chan en serio le gustan las fresas!" Exclamo Yuri

" _ **ASUKA-SAN ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA BOTELLA DE CREMA?! NO! POR FAVOR NOOOOOOoooo!"**_ Ambos intentaban ignorar los gritos de dolor de Hachiro.

"¿En serio?" Raku no sabía a donde estaba yendo Yuri con ese tema de conversación.

"Sip, la conozco desde la escuela primaria, Y desde niña le han encantado las fresas" Continuo Yuri, haciendo caso omiso a las suplicas de auxilio del segundo piso. "Siempre ponía jalea de freza en su almuerzo, incluso en el arroz, solía comer frezas durante la clase y el profesor la regaño cientos de veces por esto" Explico la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Raku estaba sorprendido, no por la extraña afición por las fresas de la pelirroja, si no por lo bien que se conocían ambas amigas.

Se escucharon los golpes secos y llantos en el segundo piso. _**"NOOOo! AYUDAAaa! ASUKA-SAN SUELTE ESE- Бог!, Не надо! ПОМОOOOOOOЩЬ"**_ Los gritos de Hachiro bien podrían implicar que lo estaban asesinando…aunque probablemente era mucho peor.

"Mi punto es…" siguió Yuri. "Que ella siempre ha tenido una extraña afición por las fresas…tu sabes, comida, colgantes y aretes con formas de fresa…" La chica de cabello negro se acercó a Raku, específicamente, a la zona de su pecho. Ahora tenía una mirada seria en el rostro.

"…Y perfumes…" termino la chica.

Raku se tensó al instante… _"Acaso ella-"_ Pensó Raku

"…No vas a esperar que me crea que usas el mismo tipo de perfume que Asuka, ¿cierto?" La mirada de Yuri era seria y fría.

" _No puede ser…"_

"A-a que te refieres Yuri-sa-"

"Me refiero a que hueles exactamente igual que Asuka-chan." Lo corto Yuri "Y no solo eso, ella generalmente nunca utiliza blusas de cuello largo, incluso aunque haga frio. Pero últimamente las ha estado usando para esconder las marcas rojas de su cuello."

" _ **Te atraparon…"**_ Un susurro se burló de él…

"Y-Yo no sé a qué te refieres…"

"Deja de intentar evadir el tema, Kitagami-san" El rostro de Yuri era inusualmente frio, comparado con su típica actitud tímida.

"No soy estúpida, es obvio lo que has estado haciendo con Asuka-chan."

"Yuri-san yo-"Raku sudaba frio.

"Kitagami-san, cualquier persona con un poco de cerebro podría ver bajo su acto, que intentes escondérmelo en estos momentos es inútil."

Hubo un tenso silencio, la situación oscilaba sobre el delgado hilo de una araña y Raku no podía articular las oraciones. Nunca pensó que Yuri lo confrontaría de esta manera.

Yuri suspiro, viendo que Raku estaba estático.

"Kitagami-san…Asuka-chan nunca se abre con las personas, pero parece ser que ella está poniendo un poco de confianza en ti…"

"Yo…"

" _ **No es verdad…solo la estas usando, ¿No es cierto?"**_ De nuevo, el molesto susurro seguía juzgándolo, su cabeza le dolía.

"Ella…siempre ha sido tímida…intenta poner un frente como una chica confiada…pero estoy segura que ella tiene miedo…"

" _ **Otra mentira, tu eres el que tiene miedo ¿Verdad? ¿Akira?"**_

" _Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate"_ La cabeza de Raku se sentía tensa, dolía.

"Pero…por otro lado…supongo que tú sabes que Ken-kun esta-"

"CHICOS! YA LLEGUE!" Yuri fue interrumpida por el mismo Ken, el cual entro repentinamente por la puerta de la casa, sosteniendo una bolsa de supermercado en una mano "Traje galletas de crema!" Anuncio. Raku no pudo evitar sentirse como un cobarde una vez más.

"Ken-kun, trajiste mis _bombones_?"

"Claro! Como olvidarlo-…"

"…Los olvidaste, cierto?"

"…Vuelvo en un segundo!" Ken corrió de regreso al supermercado rápidamente, pero antes de que Yuri pudiera volver a decir algo, se escucharon los pasos de alguien que bajaba de las escaleras.

Era Asuka, la cual cargaba a un semi-inconsciente Hachiro en un hombro al entrar a la habitación, después lo dejo caer de pleno sobre el sillón de la misma.

"Chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunto la pelirroja, inocentemente.

"H-Hachiro-senpai!" Se apresuró Raku

"A-Akira-dono… ¿es usted?...Por favor…llame una ambulancia…" Lloro el guardaespaldas.

"E-Estarás bien, Hachiro-senpai! Contrólate!"

"Fue horrible…había crema por todos lados…Y ella uso una botella de pepinillos…" Hachiro se desmayó antes de poder terminar esta oración.

"Hachiro-senpai! No vayas a la luz!" Grito Raku.

Al mismo tiempo, Yuri seguía regañando a la pelirroja, no pasaron más de unos momentos antes de que Ken entrara por la puerta con una bolsa de bombones blancos, y sudor cubriéndolo completamente.

Ken y Asuka comenzaron a discutir algo acerca de un error de compras que Ken había cometido y Raku intentaba despertar a su moribundo amigo.

Entonces, casi inconscientemente, Yuri se acercó a él.

"…Al menos… ¿La amas?..." Le susurro.

Raku desvió su mirada a donde la pelirroja argumentaba con Ken, vio el rostro de Asuka y en el no pudo ver lo que buscaba, pero si lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron 2 latidos de corazón antes de que Raku contestara.

" _Si…La amo…_ "

Esta no era una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad.

Sin duda, el día siguiente será muy difícil…Y por otra parte…Raku sentía tantas ganas de regresar…Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta... ¿Cierto?...

 **Fin del capítulo Extra.**

 _ **NOTAS IMPORTANTES PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DEL FIC;**_

 **Primero que nada, lo siento mucho! Prometí un capitulo de 9,000 palabras y termine haciendo únicamente uno de 3,000 y lo peor, es un capitulo EXTRA!…Pero últimamente he estado tan sumergido en el lodo que apenas y he tenido tiempo de usar la computadora, Y cuando he tenido tiempo, la musa de la inspiración simplemente no llega!…En las últimas semanas de clases tuve que preparar un portafolio con cerca de 250 páginas, tuve que escribir casi 50 de ellas a mano…Fue horrible.**

 **En todo caso, me disculpo por la tardanza y aseguro que esta vez las actualizaciones se volverán más recurrentes, no quiero dejar este fic abandonado. Por lo cual el siguiente capítulo probablemente sea publicado este domingo o lunes, por cierto, tenía pensado que este fic únicamente durara de 15-20 capítulos, pero al parecer durara muchos mas…**

 **P.D. Felicidades a** **.E** **y a** **vicemedinar** **por adivinar el obvio cameo del manga "Fuuka" en el capítulo anterior! *Les regala galleta virtual***

 **P.D.D Quería mencionar que hace unos días estaba navegando por los fics de Nisekoi de esta página, Y encontré uno que, como miembro del Team Tsugumi, me llamo la atención un fic llamado Un Final Feliz, del usuario TheDarckAngel, Y cabe decir que me ENCANTO! Soy un amante de los fics estilo** _ **Slice of Life,**_ **Por lo cual estoy considerando convertir este fic a uno que se desarrolle durante toda la etapa de vida de los personajes. Pero no quiero hacer algo que no le agrade a los lectores, así que me gustaría que dejaran en las reviews si quieren que este fic tenga una trama que se desarrolle durante años (Aunque yo la publique semanalmente) o si quieren que intente apresurar los acontecimientos con el fin de ahorrar tiempo, como sea, es su decisión.**

 **Mis saludos a TheDarckAngel, cuya historia hizo que mi final perfecto de Nisekoi fuera posible, aunque fuera únicamente en un fic.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	16. Chapter 11 Recipiente

**Capítulo 11; Recipiente.**

El sonido de una alarma fue el heraldo que llamo a Shuu Maiko de su corto sueño.

Se despertó en el escritorio de su habitación, justo al lado de su computadora portátil, con una hoja de papel pegada en la mejilla. Era una de las muchas hojas en las que estaba desarrollando su tesis universitaria.

La razón por la que el joven de lentes se quedó despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en su largo escrito, fue únicamente por que su mente necesitaba distraerse de los acontecimientos que sucedieron ese día…

Raku, el mejor amigo que jamás tuvo, el chico denso al que siempre aconsejaba, su amigo que había muerto hace ya más de 3 años, durante una redada Yakuza en su casa…

Seguía vivo.

Raku seguía vivo, Shuu vio su cuerpo moribundo entrar a la ambulancia aquella tarde de verano, pero seguía vivo, Shuu asistió a su servicio fúnebre, incluso visito cientos de veces la tumba que se erguía en el cementerio.

 **Pero seguía vivo.**

De alguna manera, su amigo había superado toda expectativa y había regresado de la "muerte" y miraras por donde lo miraras, ese chico era Raku. Su cabello, sus ojos, su voz. Todo concordaba perfectamente con el vivido recuerdo de la preparatoria.

Pero ahí comenzaba el trago amargo.

La persona que se presentó un día en la universidad, no era Raku Ichijou, sino un joven que vestía una obvia peluca café llamado Akira Kitagami…Shuu comprendió al instante que Raku en realidad no había regresado, al menos, no completamente.

Aquella persona llamada Akira bien podría ser Raku, pero los recuerdos de todos sus seres queridos ya no estaban.

 **Y eso dolía.**

Eso lo demostró claramente al día siguiente del encuentro, cuando ignoro completamente la llamada de Shuu y de una manera desesperada recayó en sus nuevos amigos para salvarlo.

Le dolía que todos los años juntos que pasaron, todas las aventuras que vivieron, todas las veces que estuvieron en la azotea de esa preparatoria, manteniendo conversaciones triviales.

Todos esos momentos fueron olvidados, como si simplemente todo haya sido un sueño para él.

Y lo peor, cuando los ojos de "Raku" empezaron a cristalizarse por pequeñas lagrimas formado en los bordes de sus ojos azules, cuando Shuu comenzó a levantar esperanzas de que aunque Raku los hubiera olvidado, sus sentimientos seguían ahí.

Raku había escapado, dejando a todas las personas de la habitación estáticas, anonadadas…Lastimadas.

" _Huyo como si intentáramos lastimarlo…"_ Pensó Shuu, deprimido.

" _Y lo peor de todo…lastimo a tantas chicas que se preocupan por el… ¿Aun puedo decir que_ _**él**_ _es Raku?"_ La depresión se transformó en resentimientos por la cobarde acción del joven peli azul. Fue cuando por primera vez en su vida no pudo analizar los sentimientos de las personas, ni siquiera pudo saber que estaban sintiendo aquellas que tanto amaban a Raku…cuando este las dejo de nuevo.

 **Y luego, estaban las cicatrices…**

Shuu alcanzo una botella de refresco sin terminar que había dejado la noche anterior en su escritorio, le dio un trago, bebiéndose las últimas gotas de la misma.

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio, acomodo sus lentes y suspiro el gélido aire de la mañana. Miro por la ventana y observo como una única nube negra y solitaria cubría con una sombra oscura toda la zona de la universidad y sus alrededores.

Sin duda el día de hoy sería una experiencia muy singular…

•••••••••••••

Raku despertó sin razón aparente, la noche anterior el cuarteto de amigos había celebrado hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Raku y Asuka intentando despertar a un inconsciente Hachiro, el cual parecía desmayarse de nuevo cada vez que miraba el rostro de la pelirroja. Mientras que Ken mantenía conversaciones ebrias con su reflejo en el espejo.

En algún momento, Raku cayó dormido, no supo decir en cual.

Despertó en suelo de la sala de Asuka, a su derecha se encontraba una dormida Asuka y a su derecha un semi-desnudo Ken, el cual aún tenía una botella de alcohol en las manos. Aparentemente Yuri no estaba en la vivienda.

Raku despertó aliviado y de la misma manera irguió del suelo hasta alcanzar su chaqueta de piel, hasta que recordó la tarea que el mismo se había impuesto el día anterior.

Tenía que hablar con ciertas personas ese mismo día y si el horario de clases no mentía, la primera de ellas probablemente sea la más sencilla…O al menos eso es lo que Raku esperaba.

Raku se asomó por el ventanal de la casa y únicamente pudo encontrar que las calles del vecindario estaban completamente cubiertas por una sombra gris. Mirando hacia arriba, una única nube negra y solitaria que cubría con completamente toda la zona de la universidad.

" _Shuu Maiko…"_ Pensó Raku.

La nube oscura parecía presagiar el día oscuro que Raku experimentaría…

••••••••••••••••

Un desilusionado joven caminaba con melancolía hacia la entrada de la universidad, la cual parecía hacer contraste con su personalidad, puesto que cientos de personas parecían disfrutar su juventud en los alrededores, charlando, bromeando.

 **Y pensar que Shuu era uno de ellos hasta hace poco…**

Acomodo el marco de sus lentes y apretó el agarre de la bufanda café claro de su cuello al sentir la gélida brisa que golpeaba el edificio ese día, le hizo un ultimó arreglo a su suéter manga larga, dio un largo suspiro, exhalando una pequeña nube blanca al ambiente, finalmente tomo fuerzas suficientes para entrar completamente al colegio.

Por primera vez en su vida, Shuu no sabía que decir si encontraba a Raku.

Pasaron los minutos y el joven de lentes se encontraba sentado en uno de los muchos escritorios profesionales del aula de la y más alumnos parecían ir entrando al aula en la que se sentaba la mayoría de ellos aun mantenían el rumor de que cierto heredero yakuza había regresado de la muerte, Shuu solo esperaba que este estúpido cotilleo se calmara. Era molesto ver como todos parecían empezar diferentes historias basados solo en un pequeño encuentro…Y aun así, a Shuu le recordaba a la actitud inmadura con la que la mayoría de los chicos de la preparatoria trataban a Raku. Pero Raku ya no estaba, al menos, no completamente.

Shuu seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos contradictorios, si, él sabía que Raku estaba vivo, pero en serio, ¿pérdida de memoria? ¿De nuevo? ¿Por qué las situaciones más bizarras parecían siempre rodear a Raku?...No, él hubiera deseado que las mismas situaciones aleatorias que eran su día a día se mantuvieran, no importaba si no había ninguna clase de avance en las relaciones amorosas de Raku…con tal de que no hubieran tenido que entrar al mundo de los adultos de una manera tan cruel…

Y Ahí estaba.

Como un repentino disparo en medio de un comedor familiar, el momento fue tan inesperado que por unos segundos no supo reaccionar, estaba estático, mirando fijamente como cierto amigo suyo vestido con ropas casuales y una maraña de gruesos cabellos castaños sobre su cabeza. Detrás de él se encontraba la chica pelirroja con la que Shuu apenas y había intercambiado un par de palabras, Asuka Kitomoto.

"…Maiko-kun, ¿p-podemos hablar afuera?"

Fue lo que dijo.

" _ **Shuu, acompáñame a la azotea!"**_

Fue lo que a Shuu le hubiera gustado haber escuchado, justo como en la preparatoria.

Si, la tensión que sintió el joven de lentes al escuchar la voz de su...amigo, fue intensa. Shuu lo observo con una cabeza más fría, los ojos azules del muchacho no hacían contacto con los suyos, su piel parecía estar sudando, sus pupilas dilatadas…Y aun así se erguía frente a él. _"¿Aun me tiene miedo?"_ Pensó con depresión.

Shuu se preparó mentalmente.

"Claro…Akira-kun" Respondió, intentado parecer lo más estable posible aunque su mente se tensaba, tanto por el doloroso reencuentro como por la falta de sueño.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

••••••••••••••••••••

Habían llegado al pasillo de la universidad que se encontraba antes de la entrada de la larga cafetería, en ella no había un alma presente y todo el inmueble era una simple máquina de bebidas que se encontraba en la pared. La pelirroja se había separado de Raku en cuanto este salió del aula.

Shuu fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Por qué huiste?" Dijo, tomando a Raku por sorpresa.

No hubo el más ligero toque de su actitud cómica cuando hablo. No era el momento de bromear.

Raku no se esperaba esto, pero se había decidido, tenía que responder sus preguntas…de una manera u otra.

" _ **Si, Akira, ¿Por qué huiste?"**_ Le susurraron.

"Y-yo…tuve una…"

"¿Qué tuviste?" Se apresuró a decir el joven de lentes, impaciente por las pausas de Raku "¿Qué causo que nos hirieras tanto? ¡¿Sabes todas las personas a las cuales les importas?! Prácticamente les diste…les diste la espalda." El rostro de Shuu era inexpresivo, pero los sentimientos se encontraban ahí. Rencor, afecto, amistad, ira…Shuu se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo, el, que era una persona sobretodo aguda con el control de sus sentimientos, estaba perdiendo esto mismo frente a…frente a Akira.

Raku no pudo negar la acusación del joven de lentes, después de todo, eso era lo que había hecho, había herido a personas que alguna vez lo amaron, y que probablemente aun lo hacían…

"Tuve un colapso emocional…" Respondió Raku, apostando a que esto tranquilizara al muchacho.

"Un colapso…" Repitió Shuu _"Si, ya había pensado algo así"_

El silencio fue sepulcral por unos segundos.

El rostro de Raku miraba al suelo, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con Maiko.

Shuu observo atentamente el rostro herido de Raku…era tan…tan…

 _ **Idéntico.**_

Idéntico a los momentos en los que Raku se encontraba entre la espada en la pared en sus días de preparatoria, idéntico a los momentos en los que Raku reconocía un error, probablemente idéntico a el rostro que mostraría mientras rechaza una confesión…

¿Acaso Raku se arrepiente?

" _¿Por qué había tenido que pasar? ¿Por qué no podía todo quedarse igual? ¿Por qué el tiempo había tenido que pasar?"_

"¿En serio no recuerdas nada?" Pregunto Shuu, intentando tomar fuerzas.

Raku suspiro.

"No…pero a veces…lo **sueño** …" Admitió.

Shuu parpadeó, curiosidad y esperanza sobreponiéndose a todos los demás sentimientos.

"¿Qué es lo que sueñas?" Se apresuró a decir.

"A veces…a veces sueño una escuela…"

 **Las fuerzas de Shuu flaqueaban, ¿Acaso era posible?.**

"Otras veces, un campo verde, y muchos niños jugando…yo entre ellos…"

 **La cabeza de Raku dolía al intentar recordar sus lucidos sueños.**

"Hay veces en las que veo festivales, fuegos artificiales con formas que nunca logro distinguir, fiestas, nieve, habitaciones comunes con figuras que parecen sombras…" La voz de Raku era débil, apenas más que un susurro, pero suficientemente fuerte como para que Shuu escuchara.

Raku termino de hablar, y de nuevo, el silencio invadió el pasillo.

Por un momento, la posibilidad de que el joven de lentes lo negara, lo odiara, lo culpara, o bien, simplemente afirmara que el ya no era nadie para el recorrió su mente. __

" _ **El jamás haría algo así"**_ Le dijo una voz, con enojo en cada palabra.

"Ya veo…" por fin dijo el joven de lentes.

"Raku…" Lo llamo por su nombre.

Desvió la mirada y se acercó a la máquina de bebidas, insertando en la misma una moneda de 500 yenes.

"¿Café o Jugo?" Preguntó, Raku no sabía el peso de estas palabras.

"Café" Respondió Raku, casi instintivamente.

2 botellas de Café Negro salieron de la solitaria máquina.

" **En realidad eres tu…** " declaro Shuu, casi en un susurro. Su voz estaba quebrada y sus fuerzas flaqueaban de manera que se tuvo que recargar sobre la pared del pasillo, una brisa gélida que paso por el pálido pasillo pareció dar peso a las palabras.

Dudas, dolores y rencores aún se encontraban presentes, pero eso no importaba, Shuu lo sabía, Raku seguía ahí. Escondido, herido o roto, pero seguía ahí, dentro de esa personalidad llamada Akira Kitagami.

El joven heredero sintió una extraña felicidad al ver la débil sonrisa de Shuu _"¿En realidad lo soy?"_ Pensó Raku, esperanzado. Cuando un pensamiento aleatorio apareció en su mente. _"Su nombre es Shuu…"_

Una infantil voz se burló de el.

" _ **Así es Akira, su nombre es Shuu…Y creo que se enojara mucho cuando le cuentes lo de Asuka…"**_

Tenían mucho de que hablar.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Me encanta la amistad de Raku y Shuu, por lo cual voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerza por retratarla en los capítulos siguientes. Pero como veo que este fic tiene para rato, intentare no forzar la trama en un solo capitulo, es decir, lo necesario para que ocurra un avance en la trama no durara únicamente un capitulo, un ejemplo de esto es este capítulo mismo. ¡Ya quiero llegar a la parte romántica, ahí si soy bueno!**

 **PD;** _ **Vuelven las actualizaciones regulares!...Tal vez!**_

 **Nos vemos en unos días.**

 _ **HD.**_


	17. Chapter 12: Marzenie marzymy

" _ **Un sueño que sueñas solo es sólo un sueño. Un sueño que sueñas con alguien es una realidad."**_

 **John Lennon**

 **Capítulo 12;** _ **Marzenie marzymy**_

"¿En realidad solíamos hacer cosas tan locas?" Rio Raku ante la declaración de su amigo.

"Si!" respondió Shuu "después de que te adaptaras en la primaria, siempre solíamos hacer las tonterías que más enojaban a los adultos. Aunque en ese entonces el que terminaba siendo regañado por los adultos era yo, a ti nunca te decían nada por miedo de enojar a tu padre, Irónico ¿no lo crees?" El jovial ambiente ya había sobrepuesto toda la pena entre ambos jóvenes, Raku cayó ante su cómica y extrañamente familiar personalidad y Shuu pudo interpretar cada acción que ocultaba el comportamiento de "Akira"…Y por más que hubiera cambiado, seguía siendo la esencia de Raku Ichijou la que irradiaba ese joven.

"Supongo que tiene sentido, Maik-"

"Shuu" Interrumpió el joven de lentes antes de que pudiera terminar la oración "Llámame Shuu, sin honoríficos" Apremio el joven.

Raku, por un instante, pensó en alegar, pero la mirada que le dio Shuu dio a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"E-Está bien, Shuu"

Ambos sonrieron, incomodos. Raku dio un trago a su café.

"Oye, S-Shuu, creo que…tu sabes…deberíamos intercambiar números…si tú quieres…" Raku se encogió en su lugar.

"Claro, no veo por qué no…" Accedió Shuu, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, Raku imito la acción y un minuto después ambos jóvenes ya tenían al otro agregado a su lista de contactos.

"Me dijeron que siempre debía conseguir los números de mis amigos" Comento Raku, feliz al ver que su agenda de contactos de hizo más grande. "Pero siempre pensé que era algo muy…atrevido"

Shuu soltó una sonrisa nasal, totalmente en contraste con sus pensamientos _"¿Se lo habrán enseñado durante la terapia del hospital?"_

"Aunque sabes, tú eras muchos más atrevido, una vez casi mueres por infiltrarte al vestidor de mujeres en la preparatoria"

"Pffff!" Raku escupió la mayoría del que Café que se encontraba en su boca.

" _Exactamente igual…"_ Pensó Shuu.

"Y-yo ta-tal vez…Tuve que haber tenido mis razones, Cierto?!" grito Raku, desesperado.

Una sonrisa de gato ilumino la cara de Shuu, una burlesca y provocativa sonrisa que hace tiempo que no se manifestaba en el rostro del muchacho. Una sonrisa que escondía el daño de las preocupaciones y dudas de los seres a los que el más apreciaba.

"Buuueno, tuviste tus razones, si, tenías que averiguar las 3 tallas de Kirisaki-chan!"

"Pffff" Esta vez no fue café, si no saliva del joven la que escupió.

"Kirasaki-san?! L-L-La chica rubia?!" _"Qué clase de pervertido era?!"_ Pensó Raku, "C-Como sea!..." Raku tomo una expresión un poco más calmada. "La chica de pelo azul…Tsugumi-san? Me podrías decir cual e-"

Raku estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando vio que un trio de personas se asomó por el fondo del pasillo, cuando Shuu se dio cuenta de esto también volteo la cabeza con el fin de identificar qué era lo que había interrumpido a su amigo, eran la joven pelirroja con la que había visto a Raku, Asuka, Shuu la conocía de las clases que compartían y de las cortas conversaciones que de vez en cuando compartían, el muchacho de cabello café claro con el que apenas y había intercambio una que otra palabra y la jovencita tímida que apenas y sobresalía durante las clases en las que ambos atendían. Al final estaba el joven que había acompañado a Raku durante aquella trágica reunión en su casa, Según Raku, su nombre era Hachiro.

"Yooo! Akira-chan!" Llamo el muchacho de pelo moreno que se encontraba entre ellos. "Tenemos Psicología! ¡¿Vienes?! Haguro-sensei probablemente nos asesine si llegamos tarde!"

"Si!" les grito Raku "Supongo que ya es hora de la siguiente clase…"

Shuu observo su rostro, o más precisamente, su peluca café claro…

"S-Shuu…Yo…" _"Perdóname por olvidarte…Por olvidarlos…"_

"Nos vemos luego, Shuu" Las palabras nunca salieron de los labios del muchacho.

" _ **Raku…"**_

"Si, nos vemos luego, Raku" Shuu sonrió melancólicamente.

" _Me pregunto si algún día volverás completamente"_ Los pensamientos de Shuu albergaban la más alta esperanza. _"Tal vez así podrías enamorarte de nuevo…"_ Shuu deseaba con todo su corazón que su amigo pudiera sentir aquellas emociones una vez más. Pero también sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado, Chitoge afirmaba que había superado el recuerdo de Raku y por ende había empezado a salir con otras personas. Shuu nunca supo el cómo o el por qué, pero aparentemente Tsugumi ya no hacia misiones para el Beehive. Desde el punto de vista de Shuu tanto Onodera como Haru habían bloqueado todo sentimiento romántico de sus mentes, Yui se había vuelto una persona menos alegre, aunque lo ocultara bajo una máscara de normalidad…Y luego estaba Marika…

Shuu prefirió pensar un poco más en el romance en sí, y no en las relaciones que le esperaban a Raku. _"Con qué amor….A mí también me gustaría sentirlo de nuevo"_

Raku comenzó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo, pero para hacerlo tuvo que pasar justo al lado de Shuu.

" _¿Eh?"_

Y durante un momento. Shuu lo sintió, una fragancia dulce y empalagosa apenas lo suficientemente ligera como para poder ser olida.

"… _¿Desde cuándo Raku usa perfume de mujer?..."_ No, no era posible, Raku no era ese tipo de persona, probablemente es uno de los típicos malentendidos que siempre sufría Raku en sus días de preparatoria, una persona tan densa como Raku no sería capaz de entender esa clase de avances femeninos. Si ni siquiera Shuu había escalado las escaleras de la madurez, era mucho menos probable que alguien que había estado muerto por 3 años lo hubiera hecho. _"Probablemente confundió algún perfume con su loción…Espera, ¿Desde cuándo Raku usa loción?"_ el muchacho de lentes sacudió su cabeza con gesto de negación, intentando alegar esos imposibles pensamientos y concentrarse en el hecho de que Raku seguía vivo y estaba ahí. Entre ellos. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Raku hubiera-

Shuu vio cómo su amigo comenzó a charlar alegremente con la muchacha pelirroja.

"… _No…No es posible…"_

••••••••••••••••••••

"¿Quién era ese, Akira?" Pregunto Asuka, cuando el cuarteto ya se dirigía al aula de Psicología.

"Un amigo" Le dirigió a la pelirroja una mirada misteriosa, intentando indicarle el significado tras las palabras "Su nombre es Shuu Maiko"

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Asuka entendiera el mensaje.

"Oh, Ya veo" Sonrió Asuka, dejando sobresalir un pequeño colmillo por la comisura de sus rojos labios. _"Con que Maiko-san, Eh?"_ Ya podía empezar a sentir el fulgor que indicaba que el juego había comenzado.

••••••••••••••••

Raku caminaba hacia su departamento.

El día pasó igual de rápido y calmado que el consecuente andar del agua de un rio hasta desembocar en el amplio mar azul. Raku estaba aburrido de tanta instrucción monótona e inútil, de haber sabido que una universidad de alto nivel como esa era tan plomífera y pesada habría evitado estudiar tanto en los cursos de educación especial, todas las lecciones que los profesores impartían eran conocimientos básicos que Raku había aprendido hace ya mucho tiempo. El día escolar término y el único acontecimiento interesante que ocurrió fue cuando Haguro-sensei amenazo a muerte a Ken por intentar pasarle una nota a Asuka durante clases…

Bueno, eso y la melancolía y aun así agradable plática que Raku tuvo con Shuu en el pasillo de la cafetería. _"Esa persona…Shuu…En serio es muy agradable, no, no solo agradable…Parece conocerme tan bien-"_ Raku se sentía feliz, extrañamente feliz, si el pudiera decir. Era como poder jugar un videojuego que no jugabas desde que eras niño, era la misma sensación divertida que Raku sintió la primera vez que fue a un parque de diversión en Osaka. No sintió esa extraña emoción cuando se hizo amigo de Ken, de Yuri o de Asuka…

Asuka.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Raku se encontraba otra vez pensando en la pelirroja, ¿Seria que algo más oscuro había despertado en el joven?, Si, Raku sabía lo que conllevaba la relación que mantenía con la muchacha, Y por eso mismo era que debía acabarla. Tenía que hacerlo tanto por Ken como por ella misma. _"Ken la ama…La ama desde preparatoria, renuncio a su posible carrera por ella…No puedo dejar que esos esfuerzos sean en vano"_

"¿Akira? ¿Estás bien? Estas haciendo una expresión muy rara…"

"N-No, no es nada."

" _Hablando del diablo…"_ Pensó Raku. Al parecer, en algún momento de la hora de salida, ambos Yuri y Ken tomaron caminos diferentes que Raku y Asuka, parecía una situación arreglada que ambos estuvieran caminando a sus respectivos hogares en ese momento. Hachiro desapareció sin ser visto.

La noche era oscura y Raku no sentía nada más que el frio que el profundo cielo sin estrellas sobre él le otorgaba. Las calles parecían desérticas, sin una simple alma a la vista que pudiera perturbar lo que Raku planeaba decir.

Antes de que el valor suficiente llegara a Raku, un brillo ilumino su rostro.

Eran las luces de la casa de Asuka.

" _ **Venga, Akira, díselo de una vez, ¿Acaso quieres seguir maltratando al pequeño Ken más tiempo?"**_ Le ordenaron.

"Akira, ¿quieres pasar?" Raku apenas había pronunciado la primera letra de su nombre cuando fue interrumpido por la misma.

"N-no estoy segur-"

"Vamos, hace frio, no me obligues a noquearte y meterte por la fuerza" Ordeno la chica.

Raku, resignado, entro a la casa.

Pudo sentir la calidez del hogar apenas entrar a este.

Asuka lo guio hasta la sala de estar, donde ambos se sentaron en el sillón negro que traía esos culpables recuerdos a la mente de Raku.

"Asuka…" comenzó Raku "yo...l-lo nuestro…"

"¿Qué pasa, Akira? Te ves frustrado" Menciono la pelirroja, con una expresión vaga en el rostro.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar de…tu sabes…"

"¿Dormir juntos?"

"Pffff! T-TU…Y-Y" Escupió Raku, completamente asombrado por el atrevimiento de la muchacha, sonrojado por esto mismo.

"…¿Acaso te aburriste de mí?" Pregunto Asuka, inocentemente…

Raku no sabía que contestar.

Si le preguntaran al muchacho que sentimientos sostiene hacia Asuka, el diría que la chica le gusta, pero si le preguntaran si la amaba…El no sería capaz de contestar. Muchas preguntas aparecieron en su conciencia. ¿Acaso ese sentimiento de necesidad era amor? ¿Acaso el hecho de que ambos hayan tenido relaciones causo que Raku se enamorar de la pelirroja?...Pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué Raku había tomado la decisión de renunciar a esa relación con tal de mantener su amistad con Ken?, Si en realidad la amaba, ¿No será más lógico que el luchara por su amor?

¿Acaso Raku siquiera conocía el amor?

"N-No es eso…Solo e-"

"¿Es por Ken?"

Raku se tensó al instante. Miro a la muchacha con ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Acaso era posible?

"C-como lo…"

"Kyahahahahaha~ ¿En serio es por Ken?" Se carcajeo Asuka. Un sonrojo de gracia cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Espera, Asuka, ¡¿Lo sabes?!" Grito Raku.

"Si te preguntas si se acerca de sus sentimientos, si lo sé." Respondió ella, repentinamente desinteresada, descansando su mejilla sobre su puño y su codo sobre el brazo del sillón.

"¡¿C-Como?!" Se exalto Raku.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondía ella "Era obvio, desde la preparatoria lo he visto dándome esas miradas asquerosas, casi se vuelve loco cuando le regale chocolate de San Valentín al chico que me gustaba en la preparatoria, sin mencionar que lo más probable es que crea que me gustan los borrachos, cada vez que nos juntamos comienza a beber e intenta coquetearme, es asqueroso si me preguntas"

Raku la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Asuka…Eso que dices es sorprendentemente frio." Raku se sentía mal por su amigo, la respuesta acerca de los sentimientos de Asuka fue…dolorosa.

"No es mi culpa, Akira…Simplemente Ken no es mi tipo, no puedo pensar de él de esa manera."

"¿Entonces por qué aun eres su amiga? ¿No crees que es injusto sabiendo cómo se siente?"

"Akira, ¿No sería más injusto negarle mi amistad únicamente por el hecho de que no lo puedo corresponder?" pregunto ella, mirando fijamente a los tensos ojos azules de Raku.

Y de nuevo, Raku no sabía que responder.

Era sorprendente como esa chica podía dejarlo sin argumentos.

"…N-No…no sé cómo responder" Dijo Raku sobando su cien. "¿Cómo puedo intentar cambiarte? Ni siquiera soy nada para ti" Reveló Raku.

"…Eres mi amigo, Akira." Asuka se acercó lentamente a él, y le robo un pequeño beso en los labios. Únicamente un pequeño toque de labios. Raku pudo sentir el sabor a cereza de sus labios, pudo sentir el ligero olor a fresas que irradiaba de su cabello rojo. Pero lo más peculiar, es que sus labios estaban fríos.

" _ **¿Puedes confiar en alguien con los labios tan fríos? Dime, Akira…" Le susurraron.**_

Raku se inclinó y profundizo el contacto. Una vez más estaba cayendo en la tentación de la carne. Asuka rodeo el cuello de Raku con sus brazos, pegándose a este mismo y presionando sus pechos contra los pectorales de él.

 **Culpabilidad.**

"…Amigos…" Susurro Raku, mordiendo el cuello de la pelirroja, complacido al escuchar sus gemidos.

 **Arrepentimiento.**

" _¿Qué clase de amigo hace cosas como estas? ¿Amantes? ¿Amigos con derecho?..."_

 **Deseo.**

El peli-azul sintió como la lengua de la chica entraba en su boca, peleando por control con la suya misma.

 **Dolor.**

Los sentidos de Raku estaban, una vez más, adormecidos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego a la habitación de Asuka y prosiguieron el acto en la cama de esta.

Las horas pasaban.

Pasaban

 **Y pasaban.**

Y los horribles sentimientos que carcomían el corazón de Raku aumentaban

Aumentaban

 **Y aumentaban.**

Y Raku no pudo si no recordar una cita de uno de sus poemas favoritos antes de caer dormido con la pelirroja en sus brazos, sudados y cansados.

 _Sé que puedo amarte_

 _Porque me haces falta_

 _Y estar a tu lado_

 _Cuando tú lo quieras_

 _Y para tu historia_

 _¡Ser todo o ser nada!_

 _No obstante que ignoro_

 _Quién eres,_

 _Cómo eres..._

 _Y cómo te llamas._

•••••••

Akira estaba en un campo verde sentado en una blanca roca que se mantenía firme en la orilla de un precipicio, a la distancia un edificio blanco se alzaba inmaculado en el virgen prado, mientras que a su espalda un brillante mar azul claro hacia estrepitosos sonidos cuando las olas chocaban contra la orilla.

Raku no se preguntó como había llegado ahí, pero no importaba.

Ese lugar era calmado, lo suficiente como para que olvidara todos sus problemas.

Akira noto que su cabello era café, pero no llevaba una peluca. Además la camisa blanca que vestía parecía llevar impresa su tatuaje de clan, como si esta misma fuera su piel.

No tenía puesto su pedante de cerrojo.

A su lado se encontraba una versión más joven de él, con cabello azul oscuro, uniforme escolar y manchas de sangre seca en este mismo, parecía lastimado. Estaba sangrando.

A la distancia Akira podía ver como media docena de niños jugaban algún juego de atrapadas, entre ellos estaba un pequeño chico con cabellos azules, con una sonrisa inocente pintada en el rostro.

El niño tampoco tenía el pedante.

El pequeño estaba corriendo persiguiendo a una niña que tenía un cabello de un color azul más claro que el suyo mismo, los demás niños los incitaban a correr más rápido. Todos ellos completamente ignorantes de todas las crueldades del mundo que tendrían que enfrentar al crecer.

Y Akira los envidiaba.

" **Pareces triste, Akira."** Le dijo el muchacho cuyas heridas parecían sangrar bajo su camisa blanca.

"No lo estoy, Raku" Respondió el.

" **Tienes razón, no estas triste, simplemente vacío, ¿Cierto?"**

"…"

" **¿Cierto?"** Presiono Raku.

"…Si, estoy vacío."

" **¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?"** Una ola choco contra las rocas de la orilla del mar.

"…No lo sé"

Raku bufo, y se volteo para poder observar a los niños que jugaban en el verde prado, dejando ver así las balas que estaban incrustadas en su espalda y sangre saliendo de la parte trasera de su cráneo, en aquellos lugares en los que Akira únicamente tenia cicatrices.

" **Pienso que deberíamos regresar…"** Dijo Raku.

"¿Regresar?"

" **Si, regresar."**

"¿Tu y yo?" Pregunto Akira, esperanzado.

"… **Y él."** Dijo Raku, apuntando al niño que seguía, sin éxito, persiguiendo a la jovencita de ojos rojos.

"… ¿De esa manera podré ser feliz?" Pregunto Akira.

Raku no contesto, en vez de eso le dirigió una mirada cargada de desde a Akira.

" **De los tres, tu eres el único que se preocupa más por su felicidad que por la de los demás."** Respondió después de la pausa, con una voz llena de veneno.

"… ¿Estoy equivocado?" Pregunto Akira, confundido.

"… **Me lo pregunto…"** Respondió Raku, levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar hacia los niños. Antes de llegar dio la vuelta y clavo los ojos en Akira **"Deberías hablar con Chitoge y Yui, conversaremos más después de eso."**

"… ¡¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?!" Grito Akira, no sabía qué hacer, el prado verde se convirtió en uno de cenizas y muchas sombras armadas se estaban acercando a él. La oscuridad lo estaba tragando.

" **Por lo pronto"** Respondió Raku **"Deberías despertar"**

Y Akira despertó, aún era de noche y estaba cubierto de sudor, Asuka se acurrucaba a su lado, completamente desnuda. Pero el muchacho solo podía preguntarse a sí mismo;

" _¿Quién soy yo?"_

 **Fin del Capítulo 12.**

 **Uff, este capítulo salió un poco más largo sin que me diera cuenta, pero creo que quedo aceptable! Momentos Chitoge en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Una nota para los interesados, el nombre de este capítulo; "** _ **Marzenie marzymy"**_ **significa "El Sueño que soñamos" En polaco. ¿Por qué en polaco? Porque hay un par de teorías circulando que afirman que el lugar donde todos los personajes principales de Nisekoi se conocieron fue en polonia, aunque esto aún no está confirmado. De ahí el dicho "Zawsze in Love" En donde "Zawsze" significa "siempre". Espero sus críticas y comentarios, me impulsan mucho a seguir con este fic.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	18. Chapter 121: Pistas

**Capítulo Extra: Pistas.**

Asuka despertó otra mañana más, la luz colándose por la ventana de su habitación, iluminando las piezas de ropa esparcidas por todo el piso del cuarto, la mayoría de estas siendo únicamente ropa que fue olvidada por la pelirroja, producto del hecho de que ella una persona muy _muy_ floja en ese aspecto, el cual, probablemente heredo de su igualmente flojo padre.

" _Flojo, estúpido he inútil, en efecto"_ Pensó la joven.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se presentó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, no toda la ropa era suya, pero la que estaba tendida más cerca de la cama si lo era.

Recordando los eventos de la noche pasada, volteo a su lado de la cama, esperando encontrar la figura dormida de cierto heredero yakuza. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el mismo no se encontraba ahí, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que _su_ ropa si se encontraba tirada en el piso de la habitación, bueno, al menos sus pantalones y camiseta, ella asumió que el resto de las prendas se habían perdido en el… _ejercicio_ , de la noche anterior.

La pelirroja tallo sus ojos una vez más, esperando librarse del vértigo mañanero. Después de esto procedió a correr las sabanas bajo las que se encontraba, levantarse de la cama y vestirse, temblando por un momento al recibir el toque del helado ambiente de invierno en su piel desnuda.

" _¿Y dónde diantres esta mi ropa interior?"_ Extrañamente, este era un pensamiento que últimamente estaba racionando demasiado, y con _últimamente_ , se refiere a partir de aquella libidinosa noche que compartió con _Akira-AKA-Raku Ichijou-AKA-Heredero del Shue-gumi-AKA-La más reciente adquisición de Asuka._

Estaba en el proceso de buscar el sujetador que había vestido la noche anterior cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo. Y con otra de sus _"Inocentes"_ sonrisas, Asuka decidió que ya no necesitaba buscar su ropa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha.

•••••••••••••

Raku Ichijou estaba experimentando sentimientos confusos desde que cierto mensaje de texto llego a su celular justo antes de que el joven de pelo azul girara perilla de la puerta del baño de Asuka.

No, no eran el tipo de sentimientos que se le presentan a un adolecente estresado por la escuela, tampoco eran los tipos de emociones como _'Quisiera que senpai me notara'_ o _'No estoy seguro de si confesarle mis sentimientos a A-chan o a B-chan'_ o mucho menos _'Estoy agobiado de que ninguna chica que regalara chocolate en San Valentín'_

No. Eran la clase de sentimientos de; _'Adivina que! Tu_ "inteligente" _decisión de regresar a tu ciudad natal solo está haciendo daño! Tanto a tus viejos amigos, como a tus nuevos, como a tu persona misma! Y esta es la razón por la que tu subconsciente decidió castigarte con la_ maldita _pesadilla espantosa de tu vida, incluso peor que tus primeros días de rehabilitación!'_

Pero este era solo el inicio, porque Raku también sabía qué:

' _Oye, ¿sabes qué?, me parece que estas traicionando al que bien podría ser tu primer amigo real desde que casi mueres, el cual se preocupa de ti de una manera que ni siquiera tu padre ha hecho! Porque mientras tú te acostabas con la chica con la que está enamorado desde hace años, él estaba inquieto por el hecho de que te ha visto decaído últimamente, lo suficiente como para mandarte un mensaje de texto diciendo_ "Akira-chan, ¿Estas bien? Últimamente hemos hablado muy poco y ayer te veías como si fueras a matar a alguien, Si algo te preocupa podemos ir al Leonora's a tomar algo, Yo invito!" _Y esto ya rivalizaba con toda la atención que tu padre te había dado en los últimos 3 años! Maldita sea!'_

Al ver el acogedor mensaje en la pantalla de su celular, por unos breves momentos Raku quiso llorar por su amigo, vomitar por el asco que el mismo se estaba dando, gritar por el arrepentimiento que sentía y _aunque lo negara,_ reírse por lo _absurdamente estúpido_ de su situación.

Pero no estaba solo en la casa y cierta chica de cabello carmesí estaba aún estaba dormida en la habitación cruzando el pasillo. Y Raku no se podía dar el lujo de despertarla.

Así que se tragó sus emociones y decidió que una ducha helada _muy helada_ era la mejor manera de alejar al demonio de la culpa.

Cosa que, al parecer estaba funcionando, puesto que por un total de 2 minutos con 11 segundos, Raku no pensó en absolutamente _nada_ , concentrado completamente en el agua helada sobre su piel.

Esto, hasta que escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y una _completamente_ desnuda y _preparada_ Asuka se asomó por esta, sorprendiendo a Raku al punto que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para suprimir una hemorragia nasal.

Ni siquiera el agua helada pudo parar el sonrojo que iluminaba el rostro de Raku, cierto, el joven de pelo azul tenia lo que podría ser considerado como _experiencia_ en el campo del sexo femenino (Mucha más de la que él _sabía_ que tenía) Pero el hecho de que una mujer como Asuka entrara al en su traje de nacimiento a la misma habitación que él, y un baño para terminar con todo, era suficiente como para _levantar_ el ánimo del heredero yakuza, muy a su pesar.

"A-Asuka!" jadeo el joven.

"Te ves solitario, ¿Te importa si me uno?"

Raku no tuvo tiempo para articular ninguna oración antes de que la pelirroja apuntara su mirada al cuerpo desnudo del heredero Ichijou, el cual solo se sonrojo más por esto.

Asuka pareció complacida por esto último, puesto que le dedico una de sus sonrisas más _perversamente cautivadoras_ y con paso rápido pareció entro a la ducha con él.

 _Entro a la ducha con él._

" _PELIGRO, PELIGRO!"_

Raku no tuvo el más mínimo momento para reaccionar antes de que Asuka diera un grito al entrar en la corriente de agua helada.

"Kyaaaah! Que fría!" Se quejó la chica, rápidamente girando la llave derecha de la ducha, dejando salir de la misma el agua caliente. "Mucho mejor…"

"¿A-Asuka?" Repitió una vez más. "Creo que…n-no estoy seguro qu-que…tu sabes…"

"Hey, Akira, ¿podrías pasarme el Shampoo? Está en el estante detrás de ti…" Sonrió "Sabes que, no te preocupes, yo misma lo tomare!"

Y Asuka se inclinó hacia la figura de Raku, e hizo lo que literalmente podría ser considera _violación_ si no hubiera tantos aspectos en su relación.

Literalmente apretó sus pechos contra los pectorales descubiertos de Raku.

" _PELIGRO, PELIGRO, NIVELES DE AUTO-CONTROL BAJANDO! PELIGRO!"_

Raku ahogo un gemido que probablemente hubiera sido _muy_ vergonzoso.

Ni siquiera el agua puedo evitar el hecho de que su tatuaje termostático se hiciera visible en el pecho de Raku.

"A-As-Asuka…" La pelirroja ya había tomado la botella de shampoo y se había separado (demasiado poco, _peligrosamente_ poco) de Raku.

"¿Qué pasa, Akira?" Contesto ella, con una voz demasiado inocente para una chica como Asuka, que se erguía desnuda y mojada frente a él.

Una parte de Raku gritaba; _'Estúpido! Hace menos de 5 minutos estabas lloriqueando por todo lo que estás haciendo, y mírate ahora!'_

Pero como siempre, el pequeño monstro llamado lujuria ya había hecho de las suyas en la mente de Raku.

Raku tomo la botella de shampoo de las manos de la pelirroja y literalmente la empapo con el material de lavado, el escucho como ella gimió por un momento antes de empezar a hacer burbujas con el mismo.

Raku se sintió a si mismo presionando su cuerpo contra el de la mujer, sintiendo una vez más el placer de sus pechos contra el suyo.

La beso. Profundamente, hasta oírla gemir su nombre.

La manoseo, lo suficiente como para que el shampoo se convirtiera en espuma.

Y en ningún momento pensó en Ken, ni en Raku Ichijou.

Ni en nada.

Completamente inconsciente del hecho de que Ken le había mandado otro mensaje de texto.

 **DE** **; Asuma Kenjiro.**

 **RE: Ninguna.**

 **CC: Ninguna**

 **Mensaje:**

 _ **Akira-chan! Hoy los únicos que tienen cursos en la universidad son nuestros preciosos senpais, así que nos vemos en la casa de Asuka en 15 minutos!**_

 _ **PD: Adivina que! Llevare a Shuu-chan conmigo!**_

 **FIN DEL MENSAJE**

La ignorancia es una bendición, o al menos lo seria por los próximos 15 minutos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO EXTRA.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 **Este fic no está muerto, andaba de parranda.**

 **Y el poderoso HappyDylann regresa de su hiatus de 2 meses con otro capítulo sin avance en la trama! WOW! Me siento como Komi Nashi con mi lentitud y capítulos de relleno smut!**

 **Como sea, no tengo excusas y tampoco puedo prometer que seguiré publicando semanal, aunque sí puedo prometer que no me tomare otro descanso por 2 meses de nuevo! (O al menos no lo hare sin avisar) ¿Y que esperar en el próximo capítulo? Un poco de humor, un poco de angustia, un poco de drama, y el primer POV de nuestra heroína principal; Tsugumi!**

' _ **PD; Aunque debo decir, al haber el leído el ultimo capitulo (203) Estuvo seriamente considerando hacer otro fic con Haru como la heroína principal. Lo digo porque, honestamente, las chicas de pelo corto me vuelven LOCO!**_ ***Risa que bien podría ganarme un lugar en el pabellón de violadores de la cárcel***

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, seguidores que decidieron no olvidar este** _ **estúpido**_ **fic!**

 _ **HD.**_


	19. Chapter 13: Encuentros

**Capítulo 13; Encuentros.**

Ken estaba feliz!

Desde el punto de vista del joven de cabello café, todo el mundo irradiaba con belleza! Si, tal vez sus calificaciones forzaron a su hermana mayor a torturarlo de maneras que bien podrían rivalizar con las de un yakuza profesional.

Si, tal vez Asuka no estaba enamorada de el…por lo pronto! Ken sabía perfectamente que la hermosa pelirroja estaba destinada a ser su esposa, aunque ella aún no estuviera informada de esto, no importaba! Las ruedas del destino habían empezado a girar en el momento en el que Ken vio su flamante cabello rojo en aquel pasillo de la preparatoria.

Pero la razón por la que Ken era feliz en ese momento, la principal, era por la emoción que sentía al imaginar las posibles situaciones para ayudar a Akira-chan!

Bien, tal vez Ken no era el lápiz más afilado del cajón, no parecía poseer la memoria de Yuri-chan, ni la velocidad para pensar de Asuka, pero eso no significa que el joven no pudiera sumar 1+1!

Ken tenía 2 ojos con los que podía ver y 2 oídos con los que podía escuchar, esto era más que suficiente para su amigo estaba…¿Cuál era la palabra?... _sufriendo?_.

No era algo que Ken pudiera describir fácilmente, ver como el muchacho actuaba era una sensación familiar a la de ver una película mal actuada. Sabías que el actor intentaba identificarse con el personaje, pero aun así no se podían mezclar en uno solo.

Los mensajes eran pequeños, Y probablemente ni el joven en cuestión los notaba, pero ahí estaban. Una sonrisa falsa, un largo momento con los ojos cerrados, podías ver como Akira parecía estar alerta de sus alrededores en todo momento, como si alguien fuera a aparecer de la nada y golpearlo.

Al principio, Ken pensó que esta extraña actitud era origen del rumor de que el mujeriego #1 de la ciudad (Y probablemente Japón) Raku Ichijou aparentemente había sido avistado en una calle. Más de 3 años después de su muerte. Pero desecho esa idea después de ver que, al parecer, el joven de ojos azules no parecía estar muy interesado en el sexo femenino. Lo cual era una pena y un alivio al mismo tiempo, si había que Ken no quería era que Asuka se enamorara del primer chico lindo con ojos de color que apareciera por ahí.

Pero Akira-chan era su amigo! Digo, era imposible que no te agradara el muchacho! Con solo verlo sabias que el joven era tan leal como un perro viejo, pero aun así era tan divertido como un cachorrito! Si, tal vez a Ken le molestaba un poco _muy poquito_ que Akira fuera más apuesto que él, pero ¿Qué importa? Si algo le habían enseñado los mangas y el anime, era que entre más aspecto sencillo tuvieras, más cualidades de personaje principal tenías, por ende, Ken era de aspecto suficientemente simple para esto, lo que significaba que en esta historia, como en cualquier buen manga, Akira sería su compinche! Siempre determinado a ayudarlo a mejorar su relación con Asuka. Luego sería el primero en enterarse de su relación!, el primero en darles las felicitaciones…El primero con el que presumiría cuando ellos…Hehe…Probablemente el padrino en su boda! Tal vez hasta el padrino de su primer hijo!

Así que decidió dejar de soñar despierto, y que, como buen amigo (Y personaje principal, muchas gracias!) que era, tenía que levantarle el ánimo al muchacho. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un par de botellas de distintas clases de licores que robo de la reserva especial de su hermana mayor? Si, probablemente la mujer-demonio lo asesinaría cuando se diera cuenta (o peor). Pero si con eso Ken podía traer de vuelta al divertido Akira-chan que había conocido aquel día en la universidad, valía la pena!

Así que Ken le mando un mensaje de texto a Yuri-chan, que resumido era; 'Yuri-chan, tendremos una reunión pacifica en la casa de nuestra compañera Asuka Kitomoto. Por ende nos encantaría que contáramos con tu presencia en esta ocasión, mis cordiales saludos. Asuma Kenjiro.'

Hablar de manera formar era la mejor forma de atraer a su…¿peculiar amiga?

Igualmente, Ken agrego; 'Si sorprendemos a Akira-chan, lo chantajeare para que me de el número de Hachiro-senpai!' ¿Por qué? Bueno, un poco de soborno no estaba de más…Y la tímida Yuri-chan ya estaba madurando! Ken se sentía tan orgulloso!

En cualquier caso, Mientras Ken caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, habiéndose aprendido de memoria completamente el tiempo que le llegaría llegar a la casa de la hermosa pelirroja. Fue cuando cruzaba por una tienda de conveniencia cuando noto algo que le llamo la atención.

Justo saliendo de la tienda, prácticamente frente a él se encontraba un muchacho engafado llevando consigo una bolsa de plástico, un delgado joven que vestía una casual camiseta café claro, y unos igualmente casuales pantalones cortes. Ken lo reconoció al instante.

"Hey, Hola ahí, Shuu-chan" Saludo Ken.

"Oh, Hola, Ken ¿Ken? Así mucho que no te veía fuera de la universidad"

Cierto, Shuu y Ken podrían ser considerados amigos. Digo, Shuu era amigable, divertido, un poco pervertido y siempre dispuesto a hacer escapadas locas de la universidad y aun así mantener notas altas. ¿Y Ken? Ken era una versión un poco menos alta que el (omitiendo las altas calificaciones) Así que si, era imposible que ambos jóvenes no fueran lo que se podría considerar como amigos. Tal vez no amigos cercanos ni esa clase de amigos con los que sales todos los días. Pero al fin y al cabo, amigos.

"Hehe, de hecho" Ken levanto la bolsa en la que llevaba los licores "Voy a una pequeña inocente reunión!" Exclamo Ken con orgullo.

Shuu mostro su primera sonrisa de gato del día.

"Tu 'reunión' parecer ser todo menos inocente, Ken!" Shuu aporto "¿Puedo saber a que se da la ocasión?"

Ken lo pensó por un momento y después contesto.

"El sol canta, los pájaros brillan, la vida es bella, ¿Se necesita otra razón?"

"Nope!" Dijo Shuu.

Y ambos rieron por unos momentos.

"Bueno, creo que es mi turno de partir, suerte en tu pequeña reunión, Ken!"

"Oi, oi! Shuu-chan! Espera!" Ken recordó algo crítico "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?" Invito el joven de cabello café con una sonrisa

Shuu se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé…Asuka-san tiene la costumbre de ser un poco…Agresiva, cuando bebé" Shuu reprimió las ganas de usar el adjetivo **"Perra"** en vez de 'agresiva'. Pero media universidad parecía conocer el enamoramiento del joven hacia la pelirroja y si había algo que Shuu respetaba era el amor puro. Desde que el joven de lentes vio con sus propios ojos la suciedad del mundo de los adultos, aprendió que el amor puro debía ser apreciado más que un tesoro.

" _Amor"_ Pensó Shuu, recordando como su estado emocional solía girar entre emociones a medias, momentos dulces-amargos y tristeza. Todo camuflado por su máscara de 'chico divertido'

"Vamos, Shuu-chan!" Ken lo saco de sus pensamientos, dicho chico usando la oportunidad para su segundo intento de convencer del día "Sera divertido! Akira-chan es tu amigo, ¿cierto? El estará ahí"

Y Shuu, en menos de un latido de corazón.

Aceptó.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Asuka disfrutaba los pequeños momentos, con la vida que la pelirroja había vivido, aprender a apreciar los pequeños momentos de placer se había convertido en otro ejercicio para conservar su ser mismo sin romperse.

Y en ese mismo momento, ella estaba disfrutando mucho _mucho_ ese pequeño momento.

No muchas chicas pueden presumir que hayan tomado una ducha con el heredero del clan yakuza más prominente de Japón (posiblemente de Asía) pero ahí estaba ella, cuerpo completamente empapado, aliento caliente y cansado escapando por sus pulmones, además de uno que otro gemido que no pudo ser reprimido

"Creo que de-Mhmp!" Fue silenciada otra vez…

Muchas menos chicas podrían presumir acerca de cómo habían visto a una persona cambiar tanto en unos segundos. Fue _interesante_ , por decir poco, ver como el joven de pelo azul parecía convertirse en otra persona. Un momento y Asuka era como una leona acechando y tentando a un indefenso ciervillo…Y de repente, ahí se encontraba ella, sofocada por uno de los besos más profundos que jamás haya experimentado (Literalmente, el muchacho apenas y la dejaba respirar) una de sus manos agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca evitando que se resistiera (Como si lo fuera a intentar…) y otra corriendo lentamente en su pierna. Sus dedos apenas y rozando su muslo, como si la estuviera tentándola a que gimiera para que usar sus dedos y-

"Asuka…" jadeo Raku, al parecer igual de cansado que la pelirroja. "D-Deberíamos salir de la ducha…tu sabes…"

"Si" Respondió Asuka, habiendo recuperado el aliento "Pensé en decírtelo hace tiempo"

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" pregunto Raku, una pierna ya fuera de la ducha.

"¿Cómo esperabas que lo hiciera? Apenas y me dejabas respirar" Sonrió Asuka. Un rubor carmín se hizo visible a través de las mejillas de Raku.

Ah! Un sonrojo! Así estaba mejor! Puede que Asuka disfrutara la atención que le daba, pero ella siempre anhelaba dominar en la extraña relación que ambos compartían.

Ambos fuera de la ducha, Raku intencionalmente advirtiendo la vista del cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja, intentando esconder su erección de la misma.

Asuka se agacho con el fin de tomar una toalla que se encontraba cerca del pequeño montón de ropa que Raku se había molestado llevar consigo al baño. Un parpadeo azul llamo la atención de la pelirroja, al investigarlo mejor noto que era el celular del joven yakuza. Esperando encontrar algún mensaje sin importancia o bien, material con el cual provocar al muchacho, la pelirroja dio un pequeño toque a la pantalla del celular y este mostro el mensaje al instante.

Un segundo.

Un latido.

Asuka palideció.

"...Mierda"

"Huh? Pasa algo, ¿Asuka?" Raku se dio la vuelta, viendo como la desnuda chica sostenía su celular, por un momento se concentró más en el voluptuoso cuerpo de la muchacha, hasta que se percató de su expresión.

Un segundo.

Un latido.

Raku palideció.

"…Mierda" Imitó el joven.

Acercándose y observando sobre el hombro de la chica, Raku pudo leer rápidamente el mensaje, y con solo ver el nombre del remitente del mismo, la idea del sexo ya no parecía tan tentadora.

 **Mensaje recibido, Hace 10 minutos.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda."_

Era lo único que Raku podía pensar durante su segundo intento de ponerse su pantalón, el primero termino en un resbalón, un doloroso golpe en la cabeza y un una pierna atrapada en la maldita prenda.

"Akira!, ¡¿dónde están mis bragas?!" grito Asuka, visiblemente desesperada.

"N-No lo sé!" _"No es momento para sonrojarse!"_ "Asuka! ¿¡Estas empapada?! ¿¡Como explicaremos eso?!"

"¡¿Yo que se?! No fue mi idea hacerlo en la ducha!"

"Si lo fue!"

"C-cállate!, creo que tienes un problema peor" Dijo Asuka.

" _No me gusta cómo suena eso!"_

"¿A-A que te refieres?...Pensándolo bien, no me lo dig-"

"Tu cuello" Interrumpió Asuka, desde el otro la de la habitación apuntando al muchacho con un dedo, habiendo recuperado con éxito su ropa interior. "¿Cómo piensas explicar esos? ¿Piquetes de mosquitos?"

"¿De qué-" Raku se observó en el espejo de la habitación de la chica.

Palideció aún más "…Mierda"

En efecto, el cuello, mandíbula, clavícula eh incluso pectorales de Raku estaban cubiertos de pequeños chupetes rojos. Maldita sea, ¡¿No se supone que las chicas son las que tienen esas marcas?!

"Lindos _hickeys_ , ¿Piensas esconderlos, Sr. Apenas-tuve-sexo-anoche?" se burló Asuka.

Raku enrojeció.

"…No es gracioso, Ken y Shuu vienen en camino! Deberíamos estar pensando en excusas, no discutiendo sobre quien fue más _jodido_ anoche!" Exclamo Raku.

"Pues discúlpame si intento reducir la presión con bromas! _Shesh!_ Hace un rato no parecías tan gruñon!"

"Hace un rato no había riesgo de ser descubierto por Ken y Shuu!" Se quejó Raku, con su camiseta ya puesta y su suéter escondido bajo la cama de Asuka, eso evitaría preguntas como '¿Por qué tienes la misma ropa que ayer?'. "En cualquier caso, ¿Qué demonios hace Shuu de camino acá?"

"¿Shuu?" Pregunto Asuka, inclinando la cabeza.

"Shuu, Shuu Maiko, mi amigo, bueno, el amigo de Raku…bueno, demonios, tú me entiendes!"

"Oh, Maiko-kun! Pues, no es la primera vez que viene aquí, Ken ya lo ha invitado varias veces" Explico la pelirroja.

"¿E-En serio? Se asombró Raku, poniéndose la peluca para ocultar su pelo azul mojado. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Ken y Shuu se conocieran? Bueno, tal vez ambos tenían actitudes similares, tal vez incluso se parecieran, pero eso era todo! Ken era mucho menos maduro! Y luego estaban los lentes, que eran como una marca característica del chico por alguna razón! …Bien, tal vez Raku estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

"Sip, es divertido el chico" Asuka puso una mano sobre su cadera "y siempre nos gana en las cartas, una vez-"

"Asuka…" Interrumpió Raku "Solo llevas tus bragas…por favor…vístete…"

Y de repente, alguien toco la puerta.

Ambos palidecieron.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Veamos, todos sabían que Shuu no era una persona que se deja llevar por impulsos. Él siempre pensaba la situación mas de 2 veces antes de aceptar algo, Bueno, excepto cuando dos cosas estaban involucradas;

a) Chicas lindas. Estas bien siendo sus amigas que conoce desde la preparatoria y a las cuales ayudo a superar el trauma de la muerte

Y la más reciente razón impuesta por sí mismo. Raku Ichijou.

Su mejor amigo, la única persona que podía ver debajo de la máscara que era su actitud boba y pervertida. El único que podía saber cuándo mentía, a pesar de ser tan bueno a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos.

Para Shuu, era lo más cercano a un hermano que jamás haya tenido. El hermano que una vez había visto morir.

Seguía vivo.

Así que cuando Ken le ofreció una reunión con 'Akira', ni las posibilidades de que el resultado de esta misma sea que un auto de policía se lo llevara evito que aceptara al instante.

Una reunión de bebidas, en la casa de Asuka Kitomoto.

Asuka Kitomoto.

Shuu era una persona con una habilidad para saber cuándo algo estaba mal de manera casi pre cognitiva. Y algo está mal con Raku, lo supo con solo tener una conversación con él. Algo estaba mal y él lo sabía. Los cambios no eran muchos, pero ahí estaban. Raku irradiaba un aura más madura, y esto podría ser algo normal para una persona normal, pero el joven de cabello azul era de todo menos normal.

No todos nacían como herederos de sangre directo de un clan yakuza, no todos crecían los primeros años de su vida siendo temidos por los demás niños, no todos se veían atrapados en una situación que parecía sacada de una comedia romántica con media docena de chicas hermosas que albergaban sentimientos por él.

Y nadie _absolutamente_ nadie era atacado con tanta brutalidad como el, solo para aparecer años después con otra identidad, otro color de cabello y probablemente con desorden de personalidad múltiple.

Así que ahí estaban ambos, Shuu con su máscara de amabilidad tonta puesta y manteniendo una conversación con Ken (Bueno, solo era Ken alardeado que había pasado otro curso de la universidad y no había perdido todo su cabello por el estrés)

Llegaron a la casa de aspecto europeo donde, aparentemente, la pelirroja vivía sola. Y Ken procedió a tocar la puerta.

Un momento.

Otro momento.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse.

Y se abrió la puerta.

" _Aun con la peluca…"_

"O-Oh, Ken, Shuu, ¿Qué tal?" Saludo Raku. Y Shuu no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.

"Akira-chan! Buenos días! ¿Llegaste mucho antes?"Pregunto Ken.

"S-Solo hace un par de minutos, pasen, pasen" Raku empezó a alejarse de la puerta, y Shuu se quedó estático ahí por un momento. Muchas dudas en un solo momento. ¿Por qué Raku parecía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué su piel brillaba como si hubiera estado sudando? ¿En serio esa peluca engañaba podía engañar a alguien?.

Shuu entro a la casa.

•••••••••••••••

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…**

Seishirou Tsugumi era leal.

Este siendo de los mejores adjetivos con los que la podías describir.

Ella siempre ha sido leal a Chitoge Kirisaki, la heredera de la organización criminal 'Colmena', siempre ha sido leal a sus amigas y siempre ha sido leal a sus promesas.

Esto implicaba mucho peso para sus hombros, llevar consigo las esperanzas como la mejor agente de campo de la Colmena y como guardaespaldas personal de una de las mujeres que más tentaciones despertaba en los hombres.

Y los últimos años, específicamente desde cierta tarde de verano en la que la redada al Shue-gumi sucedió, Tsugumi había aprendido a disfrutar los pequeños momentos. Después de todo, con la vida que había vivido, era todo lo que se podía dar el lujo de hacer. Era por esos momentos dulces entre todo lo amargo por lo que ella vivía. Y cada día parecían hacerse más escasos, más raros.

Tsugumi exhalo una bocanada de humo gris, la cual se elevó por el techo de la habitación hasta desaparecer, dejando únicamente un olor inconfundible sobre la habitación, un ligero aroma a menta sobre la peculiar esencia del tabaco. El cigarrillo tenía un sabor poco placentero, pero el calor que proporcionaba a los pulmones de Tsugumi era agradable, comparado con la frialdad a la que su pecho estaba generalmente acostumbrado.

¿En qué momento se había todo convertido tan gris? O mejor dicho, De gris a brillante, y de brillante a gris de nuevo. Un día antes todo su mundo parecía una orden repetitiva, con pocas emociones más que el anhelo al pasado, pero era aceptable, después de todo, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la realidad. Y ella no era una como para escapar de esta misma con trabajo, novios, educación o (Como cierta joven de cabello color miel) simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin despedirse en lo mas mínimo.

No, ella lo afronto. O al menos lo intento, era todo lo que podía hacer, la primera persona en la cual ella encontró esa extraña emoción que solo podría ser descrita como amor, Murió. Y no fue hasta después de esto que ella misma se dio cuenta del hecho de que se había dejado caer enamorada justo de la persona que se suponía que no debía de enamorarse.

Entonces, descubrió que Raku Ichijou y Chitoge Kirisaki nunca estuvieron en una relación verdadera. Nunca fueran novios, amantes, pareja.

Nada.

Y esto _dolía_. Dolía como una _perra._

Pero lo supero, si, tal vez ella estaba vivida con ira, arrepentimiento y tristeza por esto, al punto de tomar un par de misiones suicidas para la Colmena que la dejó con más que unas heridas superficiales, si, tal vez fue por esto que ella encontró refugio en la adicción a los cigarrillos. Y tal vez fue por este dolor que ella se transformó en una mujer aún más cerrada emocionalmente de lo que era antes.

Pero lo supero.

Tomo otra inhalada del cigarrillo, las cenizas llegaron hasta la colilla del mismo y ella apago el objeto en un cenicero frente a su mesa, una leve línea de humo grisáceo elevándose desde la colilla del cigarrillo apagado y tocando la zona justo frente a ella. Dejo que el humo se mantuviera en sus pulmones unos momentos antes de exhalarlo, una parte por la boca y otra por la nariz.

 _Mierda._ ¿A quién quería engañar? No lo había superado, después de todo, ella lo amó, ella lo ama. Aun después de que vio su cuerpo ser llevado por aquella ambulancia, aun después de que dejo las flores en un su altar fúnebre. Aun después de que se propuso a visitar su tumba cada semana desde que murió.

Ella lo ama, ama lo que fue y ama lo que una representaba, él fue su primer amor, él, aun sin darse cuenta, abrió sus ojos al romance. El represento lo único que ella podía identificar como su propia identidad como mujer y no como soldado. Él fue el único que se ganó un lugar especial en su corazón además de Chitoge, y eso que a esta última ella la conocía desde la infancia.

Y eso _duele_.

Pero entonces, regreso. Así de fácil, como si la realidad se hubiera convertido en una película cursi de Hollywood. Un día estaba muerto y enterrado, y al otro se erguía frente a ella, más maduro, más atractivo y más alto.

Pero lo más importante, más _vivo._ Más vivo que la última vez que ella poso sus ojos sobre él.

Y entonces vio las cicatrices.

Y Ella no le importó.

Y entonces supo que los había olvidado. Que _la_ había olvidado.

Y ella lo acepto, fue un trago amargo, y ella había querido gritarle, golpearlo, amenazarlo y _besarlo_ hasta que los recortada. Pero no podía.. Una parte de su ser recordándole que él nunca la amo para empezar y otra parte diciéndole que él nuncala amaría. Y aun así ella lo acepto

Y entonces el huyo.

Y esto sí que fue un golpe para ella.

Por primera vez, ella dudo.

 _¿Acaso sigo enamorada de el?_ Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo a sí misma.

 _¿Acaso sigue siendo_ _ **el**_ _?_ Fue la siguiente.

Una ráfaga de aire helado entro por la ventana de su departamento, probablemente Paula olvido cerrarla de nuevo alguna de las veces que llego a dormir o a robar algún bocadillo antes o después de una misión. Tal vez debería cerrarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había dejado llevar con una vida feliz lo suficiente como para que un simple virus la invadiera? Si mal no recordaba, fue una de las veces que más cerca estuvo de Raku Ichijou. Dios, como lo extrañaba. ¿Cómo era posible que el dolor emocional se convirtiera en dolor físico? Era lógicamente imposible…Y aun así.

"…Maldito humo" susurro para ella misma, dejando que un mechón de cabello azul cubriera su visión "Está haciendo mis ojos lagrimear…"

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 13.**

 **Notas del Autor;**

 _ **Wah'sup!**_ **Nuevo capítulo! Un poco más largo por que últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo para mi pasatiempo de escribir, pensaba publicar un capítulo en San Valentín, pero habia demasiadas parejas actuando cursi a mi alrededor como para que la inspiración me llegara (Maldita gente con pareja, ¡¿Cómo osan ser felices en mi presencia?!) En cualquier caso, decidí cambiar mi método de escritura un poco, un poco más soltado a como solía escribir las historias cortas que me ganaron un par de reconocimientos durante mi primer año de preparatoria, espero que el cambio les agrade!.**

 **En un tema más importante, el Arco de Tsugumi ya comenzó en el manga y está ya se ha puesto en orden con sus propios sentimientos…Lo que significa que Tsugumi pronto será rechazada, lo cual es una pena, ya que esta es mi pareja favorita en todo el Fandom…*sniff* *sniff* Pero bueno, para esto tenemos Fanfiction, ¿cierto?**

 **Otra cosa, estoy planeando escribir otro fic, pero no me decido sobre qué hacerlo. Una posibilidad sería un Modern AU de Attack on Titan con temática de terroristas (¿Han leído el manga 'Akumetsu'?, porque un fic parecido seria mi idea), un Modern AU de Naruto con temática escolar (Este probablemente lo escribiría en inglés), o un Epilogo de Code Geass (con un nuevo arco de Leloluch con vida, con drama y traiciones y LeloluchxKallen), pero no me puedo decidir! Así que si alguien está interesado en un fic así, me gustaría leer su opinión.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 _ **HD.**_


	20. Chapter 14: Juventud

**Capítulo 14; Juventud.**

Raku se tomó un momento para evaluar la situación.

Para comenzar, hace apenas unos minutos Raku prácticamente quemo su piel con una toalla por la fricción qué aplico al secarse cuando escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, lo cual al parecer fue _inmensamente_ divertido para Asuka, la cual se rio de sus intentos y bajo calmadamente por las escaleras con el fin de abrir la puerta y recibir al invitado, que presuntamente era Ken, solo para que este se revelara como una semi-exhausta Yuri vistiendo un falda larga color marrón claro y un suéter tejido azul oscuro , la cual por alguna razón pareció apurarse a llegar a la casa de Asuka en cuanto se enteró de la reunión- _AKA_ -botellón que se estaba a punto de realizar en la casa de la pelirroja.

Al principio, Raku dio por seguro que su fachada había pasado inadvertida para la tímida chica de lentes. Solo para que esta fuera volada deliberadamente por la _cordial, inteligente_ _y para nada inapropiada_ respuesta de Asuka cuando Yuri le pregunto a Raku que era esa extraña marca roja en su cuello.

' _No te preocupes, Yuri-chan'_ Había respondido la pelirroja _'Él también me dejo unas cuantas!, solo que en lugares menos…visibles'_ Después de eso se había reído, tanto por la expresión catatónica de Raku como por la mirada con ojos entrecerrados que Yuri le dirigió antes de llevársela por la oreja y literalmente arrastrarla de la habitación ignorando los deliberados gritos de Raku _'Yuri-san! No es lo que parece!'_

Y nunca se molestaron en decirle que conversación había mantenido a espaldas de él.

Ese había sido su primer strike ese día.

La segunda situación había llegado unos minutos después. Y cuando Raku abrió la puerta con el fin de _por fin_ dejar entrar a Ken a la residencia y terminar de una vez con la extraña situación, y poder ir a su departamento e intentar dormir sin tener que despertar cada 30 minutos por las pesadillas, Solo un pensamiento invadió la mente de Raku cuando abrió la puerta y vio, no solo al joven risueño que lo había convocado a la casa de Asuka (Sin saber que ya estaba ahí) sino que también al otro joven aún más risueño que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Si es que Dios existe, ¡¿Qué _demonios_ había hecho Raku para que lo torturara de esa manera?! ¡¿Acaso había sido un dictador o terrorista en su vida pasada?!

Así que Raku disimulo lo mejor que pudo las marcas de su cuello, se tragó algo de su orgullo y procedió con otro intento de esconder todo rastro de que tuvo sexo la noche anterior, ni más ni menos que con la chica que uno de sus mejores amigos veía como una diosa en piel, el cual se encontraba presente en la habitación junto con uno de las más perceptivas y deductivas personas que Raku conocía.

' _Un momento…Shuu es perceptivo…¿cierto?'_

¿Pero cómo era que Raku lo sabía?

Extraño.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Shuu no paraba de observar.

Generalmente el joven de lentes se percataba rápidamente de los cambios importantes y/o escenas con significado emocional, psicológico o físico.

Pero Shuu no podía parar de observar, porque estas eran las clases de situaciones que solo vivías una vez en tu vida.

En ese momento Yuri y Ken mantenían una conversación a la que Shuu se podría unir en cualquier momento, pero eso no era lo importante.

Raku, o mejor dicho, Akira Kitagami era aún más importante, el cual se encontraba junto con la pelirroja en la mesa de la cocina que se podía apreciar desde el sillón de la sala. Parecía estar ayudando a la pelirroja a preparar las bebidas, cortando rebanadas de limón con destreza mientras Asuka abría las botellas de Vodka, Sake, Whisky y Ron. _'¿Desde cuándo Raku bebe?'_ Al joven de lentes no le desagradaba el alcohol, pero el heredero yakuza nunca pareció interesado en las bebidas durante su juventud, sobre todo desde el día en el que casi muere por culpa de la misma sustancia dentro de unos bombones de chocolate.

Pero de nuevo, las cosas pueden cambiar. Y mucho había cambiado desde esa tarde de verano.

Recordó como había estado presente cuando Chitoge confronto a Tsugumi, tanto por el hecho de que cada vez tomaba misiones con menos posibilidad de sobrevivir como por que encontró un gusto masoquista en el tabaco. Ese fue un día que a Shuu no le gustaría volver a vivir.

Shuu nunca recordó a Raku vistiendo ropa de invierno tan occidental como la chaqueta negra que llevaba en ese momento, puesto que el joven siempre tuvo un gusto por la moda oriental. Una prueba de esto era como le gustaba llevar un Kimono durante sus días libres desde que era un niño. Shuu recordó como ambos solían correr alrededor de la mansión del grupo Shue-gumi mientras reían y blandían pequeñas espadas de madera…Buenos tiempos.

La peluca aún era un toque molesto en la opinión de Shuu, como mejor amigo del joven, claro está. El daría lo que fuera por que Raku, _el_ Raku, regresara. Lo extrañaba, fue como un hermano para el en su momento, pero como Shuu ya había dicho antes; La esencia de Raku aún se conservaba en su identidad como Akira.

Aunque había excepciones, Shuu nunca vio a Raku aguantar un coqueteo de una chica y mantener un rostro serio, sin sonrojarse, esto no era un cambio…favorable, en la humilde opinión del muchacho de lentes.

Entonces, Ken lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, Oye, Shuu-chan" llamo Ken, desde su posición en una esquina del sofá.

"Umhm?"

"¿Tú eras amigo de Raku Ichijou, cierto? ¿Es verdad que está vivo?" Concluyo el joven.

En la cocina Raku palideció y paro de plano su plática con Asuka, la cual suprimió visiblemente una carcajada cuando el joven casi se corta el dedo con el cuchillo con el que intentaba rebanar los limones. Yuri levanto una ceja ante la repentina pregunta.

Shuu sonrió, y se puso su máscara. En serio, podía contar las personas que podían ver debajo de su actitud falsa con los dedos de una mano. _"Debería ser un_ maldito _actor"_ Pensó Shuu.

"Jajajaja, No lo sé, pero creo que si Raku en realidad siguiera vivo yo sería de los primeros a los que se lo informaría, ¿Cierto?" Una vez más, Shuu mintió. Es extraño lo seguido que se ha visto forzado a mentir desde que se reencontró con 'Raku'

Ken suspiro, visiblemente aliviado. Esta acción pareció significativa para Raku, el cual bajo la cabeza y siguió con su actividad de cortar los limones.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Ken llevo su atención a la cocina. "Akira-chan! Tengo sed! Sálvame!"

"¿Por qué no haces algo productivo y enciendes la consola? Aun no tienes mi permiso para emborracharte" contesto Asuka.

"¿Necesito tu permiso para emborracharme? Awww, como me cuidas Asuka!" Ken parecía feliz.

Asuka pareció divertida por esto, puesto que se acercó a Raku y le susurro algo al oído que Shuu no logro escuchar.

Esto llamo la atención de Shuu, ¿desde cuándo Raku se hizo tan familiar con la pelirroja?, Se supone que había llegado a la ciudad hace menos de un mes.

Raku se sonrojo y Asuka volvió a reír.

' _Uh-Uh...'_

Esto podría ser un problema, en muchos sentidos. _Demasiados_ sentidos…

Shuu se unió a la monótona conversación de Ken y Yuri mientras intentaba ignorar esa sensación de que algo estaba mal.

Muy mal.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"…Y entonces, Asuka me dijo ***hip*** que el chico este tuvo que transferirse hasta Roppongi! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!" Termino Ken, provocando una risa incomoda por parte de Raku y una más libre por parte de Shuu. Juzgando por el largo sonrojo en sus mejillas y el involuntario ' _hip_ ' que llevaba cada 3 palabras, el joven risueño ya estaba más que preparado para una resaca. ¿Por qué era que Ken siempre era el primero en emborracharse?

Muy bien, por lo pronto estaba saliendo bien.

Raku y Shuu estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala mientras Ken les relataba terminaba una historia de la preparatoria, Yuri y Asuka mientras tanto, parecían bastante divertidas mientras jugaban alguna especie de juego con temática de títeres en la consola. A pesar de que todos sostenían un vaso de distintos licores en sus manos (a excepción de Ken, que sostenía ⅔ de una botella de Bourbon) y esto generalmente iniciaba las peores situaciones posibles, todo estaba bien, si, tal vez el ambiente era un poco incómodo. Raku no sabía que Shuu tenía una relación tan amistosa con Ken y con Yuri así que se asombró un poco cuando estos empezaron a hablar casualmente, pero no era nada del otro mundo, por lo cual simplemente lo acepto y la presión ya estaba bajando continuamente a medida que el grupo de amigos charlaba y tomaba. Todo estaba saliendo bien, y nada podría arruinarlo, ni la posibilidad de que Asuka dijera algo pervertido o de que la extraña sensación que Raku sentía al ver a Shuu se hiciera presente. Nada podría arruinarlo.

"Entonces, Akira-chan. ¿Eres virgen?"

Excepto eso.

"Pffffff!" Raku escupió la mitad del Whisky rebajado que se estaba tomando.

La pregunta llamo la atención de todos los presentes, Shuu bajo su bebida y ambas chicas pausaron el juego que jugaban. Shuu sonrió nerviosamente, Asuka parecía apunto de echarse a reír y un sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Yuri, la cual parecía querer hundirse en la tierra.

"K-Ken-kun!" grito Yuri

"¡¿Ken, E-estas ebrio?!" Exclamo Raku "N-no puedes simplemente preguntar eso!"

" ***hip*** ¿Por qué no?, Vamos, dímelo, Akira-chaaaan~"

"¿Por qué no lo dices tú primero, Ken?" Provoco Asuka.

" _Mierda! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo mujer?!"_

"Hehe, Suena interesante!" Apoyo Shuu, sonriendo.

" _¡¿Tú también, Shuu?!"_

"Bien, Bien ***hip*** Yo primero…Yo soy…orgullosamente virgen! Me estoy reservando para mi chica especial!, Hehehe" Grito Ken, parándose sobre una rodilla encima del sillón y alzando el pecho con orgullo.

"Haha, ¡no estoy seguro que eso es algo de lo que puedes estar orgulloso!" Rio Shuu, pero Raku solo se quedó callado.

"Vamos! ¡Todos somos amigos! ¡Aquí hay confianza! Como dice el dicho, no hay que verle el caballo a los dientes regalados!...Espera, no iba así…A cierto! _you only need the light when it's burning low!_ No espera…Esa es una canción, Ah! Como sea!" Tomó otro trago de la botella de Bourbon "Tu turno, Yuri-chan!" Ken uso la botella para señalar a la chica.

"Eek?! ¿Y-Yo? P-Pues…Ah-N…Uh…" La chica miraba hacia todos lados con una expresión aterrada mientras su rostro brillaba con un rubor carmín, incluso parecía que un vapor se materializaba al salir de sus orejas. "Y-Y-Yo…n-no…Eh? Y-Eh?" Esto parecía entretener a Asuka e incomodar a Shuu, mientras que Raku solo se preguntaba como una chica tan tímida como ella podía aguantar a sabiendas el hecho de que Raku y Asuka se acostaban juntos…Ugh, Raku se sentía mal hasta de pensarlo.

"N-No tienes que contestar eso, Yuri-san!" Se apuró a salvar Raku.

"Buuu! Eres un mata-diversión, Akira-chan!" Se quejó Ken. "¿y tú, Shuu-chan? Por favor?"

Shuu le dio un pequeño sorbo a el vaso de limonada con Jin y le dejo sobre la mesa.

Su expresión cambio a la de una sonrisa de gato, y Raku sintió como algo extraño en su boca. ¿Acaso quería sonreír?

"Claro que no! Mi primera vez fue contigo, ¿verdad, Asuka-chan? Y mal no recuerdo R-Akira también estaba ahí!"

Silencio.

Raku pudo haber intentado escupir, pero no estaba bebiendo nada. A Yuri no pareció importarle lo suficiente como para molestarse en suprimir una risilla y tanto Asuka como Shuu rieron risueñamente ante la expresión congelada de Ken.

 ***THUD***

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunto Yuri, apenas audible entre las risas de Asuka y Shuu.

"Creo que Ken se desmayó…" Contesto Raku.

"Oh…"

"…Si, lo sé"

"¡Quiero su Bourbon!" Grito Asuka.

Bueno, eso no salió tan mal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pasaron un par de horas, El sol bajo y un fulgor naranja iluminaba el horizonte con la delicadeza del atardecer diario…

Y Ken no parecía despertar, probablemente la bebida y la broma de Shuu fueron suficientes para noquearlo por gran parte del día, así que Asuka, como la buena amiga que era, arrastro su cuerpo hasta la cocina para que no perturbara con el ambiente de la habitación. Por su parte Raku intento cubrirlo con una manta cuando lo escucho murmurar en sus sueños "No…Nee-san, basta…prometo no volver a robar tus bebidas, por favor suelta esa botella rota…" pero sería un poco sospechoso que subiera la escaleras hasta la habitación de la pelirroja, así que mejor decidió ofrecer una disculpa mental a Ken y lo dejo desmayado en el frio suelo de la cocina.

Yuri ya no se encontraba en la casa, al parecer recibió un mensaje de sus padres y tuvo que irse de la reunión, no sin antes de, por alguna razón, preguntarle a Raku el número telefónico de Hachiro-senpai. Raku no comprendió la razón, pero no se molestó en indagar y le dio la información, después de esto la tímida chica se despidió y se retiró de la casa.

Lo que dejaba únicamente a 3 personas de pie, Shuu, el cual parecía fresco como una lechuga. Asuka, la cual tenía energía suficiente como para derribar a un toro y, para concluir, Raku, el cual bien podría ser abatido por una brisa de aire. Malditas bebidas, a Raku ni siquiera le gustaban tanto! Ni siquiera podía diferenciar la Ginebra del Vodka! ¿Por qué se había molestado en tomar tanto?

"Akira, ¿Estás listo para acompañar a Ken al mundo de los sueños?" Llamo Asuka, sentada casualmente en el sillón al haber terminado su partida de cartas.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste tanto, Akira?" Pregunto Shuu ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro que Shuu lo llama 'Akira'? Raku no lo sabía, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

"N-no, aún tengo fuerzas…"

"Claro, claro…" Dijo Asuka, luego se levantó del sillón, se asomó a la cocina y se volvió a sentar, solo que esta vez en el sillón paralelo en el que se encontraban Raku y Shuu.

"Oye, Maiko-kun" llamo la pelirroja.

"Uhm? Que pasa?"

"¿Estás seguro que Raku Ichijou _no_ esta vivo?

Una vez más, silencio.

Raku no era un pensador rápido, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para no saber lo que implicaba la pelirroja, sobre todo cuando el aire de repente se sentía tan pesado. _"Oh…"_

"A-Asuka…Shuu…" murmuro Raku.

Shuu cambio a una expresión seria y sus lentes brillaron astutos por un momento cuando su sonrisa murió. De repente Raku ya no se sentía tan ligero por la bebida.

"…Raku, ¿Hace cuánto se lo dijiste?" Pregunto el joven de lentes. Hasta su nombre sonada singular en la lengua de su amigo.

"…" Las palabras nunca salieron de la boca del muchacho.

"Antes que a ti, si eso es lo que preguntas" contesto Asuka en su lugar

"…" Shuu no se molestó en hablar, solo miro a Asuka y a Raku por unos momentos, ¿ese era el extraño sentimiento que Raku había sentido toda la tarde? ¿Acaso Shuu en realidad nunca se sintió cómodo en presencia de Asuka? "Al menos… ¿Puedo saber cómo te enteraste?"

"No veo por qué."

"Porque soy su amigo." Se defendió Shuu.

Raku ni lo pensó.

"…Es verdad" Habló por fin el heredero yakuza "Shuu es mi amigo, merece…saberlo."

Asuka sonrió una parte divertida y una no tanto, uno de sus colmillos blancos se asomó por la comisura de sus labios rojos. "¿En realidad quieres decírselo?"

¿En realidad quería? Raku no sabía ni con que palabras podría explicar cómo es que sucedió.

Shuu le dio una sonrisa calmante. "Puedes confiar en mí, Raku. Somos amigos, _aun_ somos amigos y _siempre_ seremos amigos."

Esa sonrisa hizo que Raku se sintiera más seguro, pero la presencia de Asuka seguía resultando…extraña. Por un momento Raku deseo no encontrar sus recuerdos nunca. Pero ya había decidido en aquel bar que no iba a escapar. No de nuevo.

"Ella…Yo…" Y aun así, las palabras eran tan difíciles de encontrar. El joven peli azul decidió simplemente soltar la bomba "Estoy en una relación con Asuka."

Las palabras no parecieron hacer el más mínimo cambio en el ambiente, Asuka seguía sonriendo y la expresión de Shuu no cambio ni por un momento.

Pero el silencio si se hizo presente.

Shuu tomo el vaso de whisky de Raku y se lo tomo de un solo trago, no se molestó en aclarar el ardor de su garganta después de esto. Simplemente se quedó viendo al muchacho por otro largo latido de corazón.

"…Tu cuello…" Por fin dijo el muchacho, después de acomodar sus lentes con un gesto que le causo un extraño desagrado a Raku "Hay que ser estúpido para no verlos, Raku. Y ella también tiene unos cuantos, además, ambos huelen igual…Veo que todo está saliendo bien en si 'relación'…" Sonrió con desgana. Era la clase de sonrisa que mostrarías si un plan perfecto hubiera fallado y no habría posibilidad de arreglarlo.

"… _Así que ya lo sabía"_ El pecho de Raku se sintió pesado por un momento, pero irguió la espalda y miro a Shuu directo a los ojos.

"…Lo siento" se disculpó Raku.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Shuu.

Raku no lo sabía, pero sentía que lo debía de hacer.

"¿Piensas decírselo a _ellas_?" Pregunto Asuka, y por la forma en la que dijo _'ellas'_ se notaba que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la pesadez del ambiente.

"…No" Contesto Shuu "Raku…tú lo tendrás que hacer en algún momento."

Raku trago hondo, al principio no sabía a quién se refería con 'ellas' pero lo entendió completamente en cuanto vio la expresión de Shuu. Era la misma expresión que mostro la primera vez que lo vio.

"…Shuu…Mañana, quiero hablar con Kirisaki-san…y con Tsugumi-san…"

"…Esta bien, Raku. Llámame cuando quieras ir a verlas" Sonrió, pero esta era una sonrisa más casual "Bueno, me tengo que ir, creo que tome demasiado y le prometí a Ruri-chan que si lo hacía de nuevo le daría permiso para cortarme cortarme una oreja" Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y Raku lo siguió "Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Raku" Se despidió el muchacho, pero antes de que pudiera irse el peli-azul le hablo.

"Shuu... ¿Todo está bien?"

Shuu no rompió su sonrisa ni cuando vio como la silueta de Asuka se erguía a las espaldas de Raku. Observándolos.

"Claro que todo está bien Raku! Nos vemos mañana!"

Y con eso, se alejó.

" _Que extraño…"_ Pensó Raku _"Podría jurar que estaba mintiendo…"_

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, Raku entro de nuevo a la casa de la pelirroja, sin molestarse en ver como Shuu desaparecía en las frías calles de la ciudad.

Se adentró hasta la sala y se encontró a Asuka sentada en el sillón de la misma, donde hace unas horas todos estaban divirtiéndose juntos.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido" Comentó Asuka, cruzando un pierna sobre la otra. "¿En realidad piensas ir a verlas? Por lo que me comentaste no parece que quisieras hacerlo"

"…Ya ni siquiera lo sé…Es extraño, es como si 2 fuerzas pelearan dentro de mí, hay veces en las que quiero saber, pero hay veces en las que no puedo ni pensar en el tema…" Explico Raku, con una mano sobre su frente y una expresión de disgusto.

"Pero aun así lo harás… ¿Cierto?" Pregunto la pelirroja

"Creo que tengo que irme…Mañana será un largo día" Dijo Raku.

Asuka asintió.

Raku se acercó para tomar las llaves de su departamento de la mesa de centro, cuando Asuka lo detuvo en seco.

"Oye…Akira."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bésame" soltó en seco la pelirroja. Un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y unos ojos que Raku nunca había visto en ella. La poca luz de la habitación parecía difuminar el rojo de sus labios y su cabello. Dándole un color sangre oscuro.

"Eh?!" Se sonrojo Raku "P-pero…K-Ken está ahí atrás y…" _"Y no estoy seguro que Shuu esté bien con esto."_ Pensó, pero no logro decir.

"Claro, como no, con la forma en la que Ken duerme bien podríamos hacerlo encima suyo y ni siquiera eso lo despertaría, además, es solo un beso, aguafiestas, nada de _'Rapidito-feliz-mientras-Ken-Duerme'_ " Explicó la chica, sonriendo con picardía y causando un sonrojo en el joven yakuza.

Raku lo pensó un momento, pero viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Ken supo era improbable que este mismo estuviera despierto. Así que lentamente, se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó por la nuca con una mano y con la otra irguió su espalda, mientras ella entrelazaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Unieron sus labios y pudieron volver a saborear las bebidas que habían tomado durante el día.

Y entonces, Raku se permitió pensar.

"… _Siento mi pecho tensarse y mis ojos se cierran casi involuntariamente"_

Asuka mordió su labio inferior con deseo, causandoun dolor placentero invadir a Raku.

" _Dolor placentero…Cada vez que la beso mi cabeza comienza a hervir…Y me siento incapaz de pensar correctamente…"_

Asuka abrió por un momento la comisura de sus rojos labios, Raku aprovecho la oportunidad para permitir que su lengua entrara dentro de su boca, y ella acepto esto de buena gana, gimiendo dentro del beso mismo.

" _Cada vez que nuestras lenguas se tocan un escalofrió baja por mi espalda y puedo sentir mi fuerzas flaquear…"_

El agarre en su nunca se hizo más fuerte y Asuka lo imito, acercándose más a él, profundizando el beso. En la cocina, el cuerpo inconsciente de Ken se movió y murmuro algo en su sueño, Raku se asustó por esto y durante un momento pareció que Ken iba a despertarse, pero no lo hizo, y por otra parte ambos se sintieron extrañamente emocionados por lo mismo. Raku cambio de posición de manera que ella estaba sentada en su regazo mientras ambas manos estaban en su cintura.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire, solo para que Raku aprovechara la oportunidad de asaltar su pálido cuello con mordidas y besos fieros.

" _¿Por qué esto se siente así?"_ Era una extraña emoción, Raku podía sentir miedo, excitación, deseo, emoción… _" ¿Es por qué hay riesgo de que Ken se levante y nos encuentre?"_ Esa era la respuesta más lógica, a pesar de que ello significaría que Raku tiene un fetiche que él desea _NO_ tener. _"Es por qué esto es malo… ¿Es por qué se siente mal, que se siente tan bien?"_ Un gemido involuntario escapo de la pelirroja cuando Raku le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Asuka podría despertar una incontable ola de emociones en él. Podía jugar con su cuerpo, sus sentidos y con su mente hasta que su vista quedara borrosa y su ser casado, podía hacerlo sentir miedo, lujuria, hambre, gozo, todo esto mientras ambos bailaban la danza prohibida que solo parecía conseguir hacer daño a aquellos a sus alrededores.

Pero Raku tuvo una epifanía, nunca supo cómo ni porque lo hizo, pero lo pudo ver claro como el sol; Aquella gamma de emociones que ambos compartían, aquellas experiencias que habían vivido, aquellas veces que Raku se propuso a caer por la pelirroja. Todas ellas tenían un lazo que las unía…Y este era un _'Pecado'_. Porque el heredero se dio cuenta que en ningún momento sintió hacia Asuka aquello que los seres humanos llaman amor.

Y Raku sabía que lo había intentado…Cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que charlaba, cada vez que _dormía_ con ella, lo trataba. Pero Raku no podía enamorarse, no cuando aún se preguntaba su sabía lo que en realidad era el amor.

 **No podía sentir 'amor'** …al haberse dado cuenta se preguntó cómo es que había llegado a ese punto, y se preguntó si existía un retorno posible del mismo.

Por una milésima de segundo, Raku estuvo tentado a regresar a Osaka y comenzar de nuevo, sin molestarse en intentar vivir una vida que no le pertenecía, pero la ciudad en la que se encontraba era muy adictiva como para hacerlo, las bebidas multicolores del Leonora's, las risas borrachas de Ken, la forma en la que la pelirroja actuaba sin reparo con el fin de satisfacer sus deseos…todo era muy adictivo, podía entumecer tu cuerpo y adormecer tus sentidos al igual que tus emociones, y eso era una perspectiva tan aterradora como excitante…tal vez si Raku lograba hundirse más profundo lograría salir por el otro lado del espectro, de esa manera las pesadillas y el dolor se acabaría. Lo único que tendría que sacrificar era todo lo que alguna vez fue…

Tal vez…

Raku mordió su blanco cuello una vez más, dejando en él una húmeda marca roja, como una herida lujuriosa que representaba posesividad, y Asuka dejo escapar de sus labios un gemido de que el peli-azul pudo haber jurado que casi se escuchó como _"Te amo"._

Pero Raku decidió ignorarlo, evadiéndolo con la excusa de 'De seguro mis oídos escucharon mal'

Esto sin duda era un pequeño _'Pecado'_

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Notas Del Autor;**

 **No me arrepiento de nada…Excepto de gastar todo mi dinero en unos frijoles mágicos que un tipo vendía en la calle y no haber anticipado que mi computadora explotaría cuando busque 'Donald Trump sin peluca' en google imágenes.**

 **Pero en cualquier caso, aquí está el capítulo. Tenía pensado subirlo hace mucho pero mi computadora sufrió un leve contratiempo relacionado con una taza de café y una lechuga explosiva. De cualquier manera, ¡estoy devuelta!** _ **I'm back, I'm on a rag, and ovulating!**_

 **Magnifics: Tenía ganas de que alguien comentara justo eso, para poder 'justificarme' completamente y no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Así que comenzare: Para empezar, la gente cambia. Si, la gente puede cambiar mucho en una semana viviendo las experiencias correctas, deja ya 3 años. Así que sí, la gente cambia. La gente madura, renueva ideales y comienza otros nuevos, la gente encuentra debilidades y las explota. Esto es amargo, pero es la realidad de todos los adultos. Por otro lado, también he querido agregar un personaje fumador a mi historia hace mucho, así que también es mi excusa. Y para terminar, ¿te has molestado en leer algún fanfic de Nisekoi con** _ **timeskip**_ **? En estos Raku prácticamente es un gigoló sin la menor noción de la vergüenza. Así que no olvides que este es un fic y que yo podría convertir a Tsugumi en una luchadora callejera adicta a la heroína y a Raku en un esquiador esquimal con problemas de impotencia y nadie podría detenerme! Así que si en serio te molesta tanto las nuevas personalidades, te invito a dejar de leer el fic a sabiendas de que mientras una persona se moleste en checar si hay actualizaciones, yo me molestare en seguir escribiendo.**

… **oh, Y gracias, mi personalidad de escritor esta complacida de que te agrade mi narración!**

 **Esto es todo por lo pronto chicos, en los siguientes capítulos intentare usar mas a las heroínas del manga tanto para crear drama como para eliminar el factor harem.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	21. Chapter 15: Oda al Sueño

**Capítulo 15: Oda al Sueño.**

 **Puntos de Vista del Capitulo;** _ **Raku y Shuu.**_

 **"Un amigo es alguien quien nos conoce pero nos ama de todas formas."**

 **Fr. Jerome Cummings**

" _Claro que todo está bien Raku! Nos vemos mañana!"_ Se había despedido Shuu.

Y Para Raku, el mañana llego muy rápido.

Él sabía lo que el día representaba y una parte de él solo quería quedarse recostado en su cama, envuelto en su cobertor y dejar que los mensajes de texto y los timbres molestos lo dejaran dormir, pero aun así él se levantó como todas las mañanas, se vistió como todos las mañanas y se puso su máscara _como todas las mañanas._ Excepto que esta vez el pelo azul oscuro sin ocultar, decorado con un pequeño accesorio metálico de cruz, daba a entender que la misma persona que entro al departamento la noche anterior—después de dudosas actividades con cierta pelirroja—y la que salió del mismo esa mañana para encontrarse con su amigo eran dos distintas entidades.

Quien sabría que esto no era cierto.

Al cabo de minutos ya estaba saliendo de su apartamento para ir al lugar acordado, solo tuvo que regresar una vez por que se le olvido su colgante.

Y otra porque él la mañana era inusualmente fría y nublada, así que tuvo que regresar por una chaqueta.

Y una última vez porque tenía la sospecha que el broche de X no estaba bien acomodado, de paso también porque—pensándolo dos veces—tal vez necesitaría su peluca castaña por alguna razón, así que después de guardarla en su chaqueta, se decidió a salir.

•••••••••••••••••

Shuu siempre aprecio a sus amigos, desde el chico en la primaria que una vez dejo caer un yogurt en su camisa y después de un rato se hicieron amigos hasta la adorable chica cuya confesión tuvo que rechazar durante la preparatoria. Todos ellos eran maravillas amigos y Shuu de hecho aun conservaba intactas la mayoría de sus personas preciosas que él llego a hacerse con desde la guardería.

Era una pena que—técnicamente—aquel que dejo la mayor impresión no sea una de estas.

Raku Ichijou, su mejor amigo. Lo conoció en escuela primaria, al principio parecía el típico niño tímido con dificultad para hacer amigos y Shuu solo pensó que no era necesario que fuera tan esquivo con la clase, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la clase era la que lo estaba evitando, y no viceversa, al parecer el pequeño niño con peinado raro y que usaba un broche para el cabello a pesar de ser, bueno, _un niño_ , era el hijo de Issei ***1** Ichijou, Cabeza del Shue-gumi, la mafia yakuza que controlaba toda la ciudad. Por ende había cantidad de rumores rondando por ahí que especificaban que Raku era peligroso, que su familia era peligrosa y que la gente que lo recogía al acabar la primaria era peligrosa.

Y aunque— técnicamente hablando—las dos últimas daban completamente en el clavo, a Shuu se le hacía difícil tenerle miedo al niño que siempre alimentaba a los conejos durante los días festivos (a pesar de que estos parecían odiarlo) y cuyos guardaespaldas estallaban en lágrimas de orgullo cada vez que este les mostraba un examen con una marca de 100.

Shuu hizo lo que cualquiera debió de haber hecho antes y con sus habilidades manipulativas y su cerebro de estudiante de primaria ideo un plan basado en hacerse el tonto con el fin de que todos vieran que Raku _no_ era peligroso, demostrando que a pesar de crecer en una familia de yakuzas él podía ser considerado una oveja negra entre los mismos (a pesar de ser tan amado por ellos).

El resto fue historia, Raku demostró ser un amigo leal de los que hay pocos, Shuu descubrió que andar con el peli azul era divertido en _incontables_ formas, y una amistad inquebrantable se originó.

Esto fue hasta que Raku murió, y ahora que se descubrió que seguía vivo aún quedaba por verse.

Shuu se aseguró que la reunión con Chitoge Kirisaki fuera en un lugar alejado de la mansión de La Colmena, lo que menos necesitaba Raku era entrar en territorio armado de nada menos que los rivales de su padre. Bueno, tal vez no eran rivales, pero el bajo mundo es un lugar donde es común apuñalar espaldas.

Shuu lo sabía y ni siquiera conocía ningún otro yakuza además de Raku

El punto de reunión sería un parque en las afueras de la ciudad, pero antes de eso ambos se tenían que encontrar frente a una plaza recurrida para que Shuu lo llevara al lugar en sí.

Ccuando la rubia heredera llamo a su celular exigiendo respuestas, razones y _por ques?!_ Sin saber que todos estos eran los mismos, Shuu estuvo tentado de seguir el consejo (lee: orden) de Ruri que le prohibía siquiera _hablar_ de Raku Ichijou con las chicas. _"Sobre todo con Kosaki, él ya le hizo suficiente daño"_ había remarcado, sin saber— ¿o sabiendo?—que estas serían la que lo buscarían por muchas razones, ya sea para besarlo, matarlo, o solo hablar.

Y conociendo a Chitoge, Shuu tuvo un conflicto interno con que sería la opción correcta.

Pero de nuevo, Raku era — _fue—… ¿_ será?…su amigo. Y merecía lo que sea que le arrojaran.

Así que al final, Shuu decidió amablemente ignorar a una chica que—a pesar de medir la mitad que él—podía enterrar tu cuerpo en una pared de concreto.

Lo que uno hace por los amigos, Shuu juro que si tenía que volver a hacer algo tan arriesgado por Raku lo abofetearía hasta que recordara todo o el mismo le haría una lobotomía con un destornillador.

Así que esa mañana se preparó para salir, se vistió para el clima con una chaqueta larga cuyo exterior se sentía como como tela suave (sub: _piel de durazno_ ) un gorro de tela marrón y se marchó, una parte de él diciéndole que Raku no se presentaría y otra diciéndole que confiara en su amigo.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Resulta que Raku si se presentó. Y lo mejor de todo, se presentó como _Raku._

Con una camisa _dechino_ de mangas largas colorblanco bajo una chaqueta _Softshell_ y con su pelo azul oscuro sin cubrir, incluso con ese extraño accesorio de cruz en su cien.

Shuu casi jadeo, era como ver a su amigo una vez más.

Este se acercó entre la multitud de gente. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que ciertos chicos de la universidad los vieron perplejos.

"Hey, Shuu." saludó el peli azul, algo tímido.

"Hey, Raku." Respondió. "Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya casi es hora" informo.

"Claro." Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin percibir—de nuevo—a los estudiantes boquiabiertos que dejaron atrás.

"Entonces…" Comenzó Raku "¿Cómo es, _Ehm,_ Kirisaki-san?"

Shuu se tengo a simplemente tomar a Raku a un bar en ese momento y llevarlo a un bar, salvándolo así de una potencial muerte…pero de nuevo, ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

"Oh, mmm…" fingió que pensaba "Es una maravillosa chica, te encantara."

"¿En serio?"

"Sip, ustedes tenían esta… _complicada_ relación"

"¿Te refieres a ese asunto de los falsos novios?" Raku inquirió.

"…Si, vayamos con eso" contesto Shuu.

"Aun no puedo creer que la hicieron salir con alguien como yo por…¿3 años?"

"2 y ¾ de hecho" corrigió Shuu.

"Si, estoy seguro que ella lo dio. Digo, en serio. ¿Puedes imaginarme con una chica como ella?" Dijo Raku con una sonrisa irónica—o al menos Shuu la vio así, extraño.

"Haha, no en un _millón_ de años" Rio Shuu. "Aunque…Quien sabe, ahora estas con Asuka, ¿no? Ella es linda."

Raku no respondió por un momento y cuando Shuu iba a preguntar más, el peli azul por fin hablo.

"no…No estamos, tu sabes, realmente junto, es más como…tu sabes…"

"¿Como…?"

"Estoy segura que ella no, bueno, me ama." Respondió Raku, algo tímido y mirando a otro lado de la calle.

"¡¿Eh?!" Shuu fingió sorpresa. "Pero creí que tenían una buena relación, aunque bueno, lo están ocultando de Ken y todo eso." En esto Raku hizo un doble giro con ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido.

"¿S-Sabes de Ken y-¿" balbuceo el peli azul y Shuu sonrió, hace mucho que no veía esto.

"Bueno, el 50% de la universidad lo sabe…" revelo Shuu "Bueno, el 50% que aún le importan estas cosas" aunque probablemente este número aumento últimamente con la reanimación de una vieja leyenda.

"…¿C-Como?"

"Vamos Raku, ¡se ve desde el cielo!" Sonrió shuu.

"…Voy a ir al infierno…"

"Probablemente, aunque tal vez si deberías discutir un par de cosas con Ken, ¿Sabes que una vez el club de baile lo encontró espiando? Una pena que ese día Kosaki-chan había sido convencida por el club de llevar a Seishirou-chan para hacer de guardaespaldas…"

"Seishirou…" murmuro Raku.

"Tsugumi Seishirou." Completo Shuu, algo sorprendido. No esperaba que Raku reaccionara al nombre de la guarda espaldas y no al de su ex-romance.

"…" Raku no respondió, y cuando ambos vieron el parque en la distancia, Shuu hablo.

"Aquí es…" Raku asintió "¿Quieres que entre contigo?"

"…No, está bien, Shuu." Suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la distancia, donde una figura brillante hacia contraste con el ambiente nublado. "Voy…Puedo llamarte, ¿más tarde?"

"Claro, cuando quieras."

Shuu le deseo suerte en silencio y decidió hablar con el mas tarde y en otro lugar, donde las ganas de defender a su amigo no se interpusieran en la cruzada que el mismo tenía que recorrer. Solo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Esa misma tarde, justo durante el atardecer en el que el cielo se teñía de un naranja oscuro hasta llegar a la noche, Shuu se encontró por el bien de su amigo, y una llamada fue todo lo que necesito para encontrarlo.

" _Sigo aquí"_ Había dicho por celular.

Seguía sentado en la misma banca donde fue su dichosa conversación con aquella a la que Shuu sabía, Raku alguna vez amo.

"Hey" Saludo Shuu, el parque se veía desértico en la fría noche.

"Hey" regreso Raku, sus ojos se veían algo hinchados y un poco rojos, su labio inferior parecía tener una pequeña abertura roja, ya seca. "Kirisaki-san y yo hablamos" informo.

La expresión de Raku era triste, pero más que nada. Cansada.

"…"

"… ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?" pregunto Shuu, Raku levanto la vista ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver a Shuu.

"Conozco un lugar."

••••••••••••••••••••••

" _Leonora's"_ Shuu leyó "¿Estás seguro que podemos entrar, Raku? Este lugar se ve muy popular" Observo el joven de lentes.

"Está bien" Aseguro el peli azul "Conozco a alguien" dijo mientras se ponía sobre su cabeza la peluca castaña que tanto irritaba a Shuu.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta metálica del edificio y Raku le dio unos pequeños golpes, la rendija superior se abrió y unos ojos brillantes y maquillados con rímel miraron a través, después de un momento se cerraron y una- _¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!_

"Oh! _My, My,_ Si es el novio de Asu-chan!" Dijo la mujer…hombre…cosa.

"No es mi novia…" murmuro "Buenas noches, Érica-san" saludo Raku

La persona era una especie de travesti diferente a tod s l s demás, vestia una camiseta roja de corte bajo con palabras en inglés garabateadas en todos lados, una chaqueta de cuero para mujeres y un extraño pelo azul cielo y rubio, además de un falda corta y medias blancas. Todo esto estaría bien en una mujer pero esta persona tenia músculos más definidos que los de Raku y Shuu juntos, además de labios pintas y aliento a bebida.

"Quería saber si yo y mi amigo podríamos pasar un rato" Informo Raku.

"Claro, todo por la familia! Hoy hay unos _dulcecitos_ tocando, ¡tal vez puedo llevarme a uno a la cama!"

" _No necesitaba saber eso"_ Ambos pensaron en unisón.

Se hizo al lado para que pasaran y cuando Shuu paso por un lado de ella esta pareció olerlo… ¿Qué demonios?

"Hmmn, me gusta el de lentes…" murmuro la travesti.

Ambos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar lo que acababa de pasar y siguieron caminando, sudando frio y sintiéndose violados.

"…Raku, ¿debo preguntar?" Dijo Shuu, con una pequeña risa.

"Por favor no" respondió Raku, sonriendo también.

Dentro de la sala principal del antro había cientos de personas bailando y coreando a los músicos que se encontraban en el pódium, el sonido no era tan alto pero lo compensaban con las luces y los gritos de los alocados fanáticos. El baterista tenia pelo naranja rojizo teñido y algo un traje de algo que parecía una cobija, mientras que el vocalista tocaba un teclado electrónico mientras vestían un traje negro de cuerpo completo con un holograma de esqueleto impreso en el mismo ***2**

" _ **Why am I not scared in the morning?"**_ Cantaba el vocalista.

"Ahí" apunto Raku a una fila de asientos en la barra de bebidas.

" _ **I don't hear those voices calling"**_

Raku y Shuu se acercaron y se sentaron en la barra, ignorando la música de la distancia, la cual ya llevaba un tiempo sonando.

"Meyer-san, algo ligero…" pidió Raku, seguido por un murmuro de "Lo mismo" por parte de Shuu, el cantinero asintió y se alegó a preparar la bebida.

"Entonces…" comenzó Shuu "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"…No la pude recordar" admitió Raku.

" _ **I must have kicked them out, I must have kicked them out,"**_ La multitud coreaba con cada estribillo.

"…Así que si lo intentaste…" contesto Shuu. "Sabes, no sé si está en mi lugar decir esto, pero si que fue un problema cuando perdiste la memoria" Sonrió Shuu, a pesar de que no sentía para nada ganas de hacerlo.

"Supongo que debió haberlo sido…"

"¡ni te imaginas!" Dijo Shuu. "Raku Ichijou, hijo de jefe yakuza, novio de la chica más hermosa de la escuela y conocido rompecorazones" _"Entre otros títulos"_ pensó el muchacho. "Fuiste la noticia de la ciudad por un tiempo"

" _ **I swear I heard demons yelling, Those crazy words they were spelling,"**_

"…" Raku se quedó callado, El cantinero—Meyer—llego un rato después con dos vazos de bebida clara, cuando Shuu tomo un trago descubrió que era limonada con una pequeña cantidad de bebida.

"Hey, ¿Tu eres Akira-kun, cierto?" Hablo el cantinero, a esto Raku lo miro con una mirada cuestionable y Shuu inquirió silenciosamente a que se refería. "Tú y Asuka hicieron una gran impresión la otra noche, mucha gente perdió apuestas! Ha!" rio el cantinero, pero antes de que Raku pudiera indagar otra persona grito al otro lado de la barra y el cantinero fue a tomar la orden.

" _ **They told me I was gone, they told me I was gooone."**_

Hubo un silencio, Shuu tomo otro trago y Raku tomo el primero.

"De hecho" Se ahogó Raku. "Si recordé algo, mientras hablaba con Kirisaki-san me refiero"

"Oh?"

"Si…" sonrió "Comenzó a gritarme cosas después de…de que le dije algo, y una de esas fue 'Brote de frijol'" Se rio "Ni siquiera sabía que significaba, pero recordé que no me gustaba que me dijera así, así que le dije lo primero que me llego a la mente…" tomo otro trago de bebida.

"Gorila" Termino Shuu, nada sorprendido.

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Raku, sorprendido.

" _ **But I'll tell them, Why won't you let me go?"**_

Shuu sonrió, esa sonrisa de gato que antes era su marca distintiva.

"Era lo que siempre le decías!" Se rio "supongo que tanto golpe te dejo un poco grabada, Eh?"

Raku sonrió cansadamente. "Si, fue algo en el calor del momento, supongo." Continuo el muchacho "Pero cuando me disculpe, ella reacciono diferente. Me dijo…un par de cosas más, y se fue…"

"…Ya veo…sabes Raku, no está en mi derecho decir esto, pero no sé si pueda ser honesto contigo."

" _ **Do I threaten all your plans? I'm insignificant,"**_

"¿A qué te refieres?" Raku inquirió.

"Bueno, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Tú eras muy cercano a ella." Shuu revelo "Nunca me lo dijiste, pero estoy seguro que ella era como tu mejor amiga…"

Raku miro hacia la bebida frente a él, como si esta pudiera darle las respuestas que buscaba.

" _ **Please tell them, you have no plans for me,I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?"**_

"…Quiero recordar" murmuro, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que Shuu escuchara.

Shuu levanto la mano y le dio un par de golpes a la espalda de Raku.

"Yo también" murmuro devuelta.

" _ **I'll tell them, you have no plans for me, I will set my soul on fire, What have I become?"**_

"Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera perdido mis recuerdos…si siguiera siendo Raku completamente, no _esto_ " Raku dijo, haciendo gesto en sí mismo. "Onodera-san y Haru-san parecían felices de verme, Kanakura-sensei también…Tsugumi incluso me abrazo…Y yo me rompí, ni siquiera culpo a Kirisaki-san por golpearme" jadeo. La música estaba bajando en la distancia, y entre ellos los gritos de los fanáticos eran cada vez mas silenciosos.

" _ **I'll tell them,"**_

" _Tsugumi, eh?"_ "Date tiempo, Raku…tal vez nunca podamos volver a ser lo que éramos, pero yo siempre estaré aquí…eres mi mejor amigo, viejo!"

" _ **I'll tell them,"**_

"Gracias, Shuu…" Sonrió Raku, ojos cansados y expresión baja.

"…"

" _ **I'll tell them,"**_

"Shuu"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias…por esto, me refiero…la próxima vez que vea a Kirisaki-san en la escuela me disculpare…y…creo que regresare a Osaka cuando termine la universidad…cuando haya parchado las cosas, cuando sepa si Raku…" no termino la oración.

" _ **I'll tell them,"**_

"…Ya veo…" Él lo sabía, lo sabía y aun así lo dejo…tal vez aun haya un poco de esperanza.

"Hoy…iré con Asuka, creo que también merece saberlo…"

"¿Y Ken?" preguntó Shuu. "¿Se lo dirás?"

"…"

" _ **Please tell them, you have no plans for me, I will set my soul on fire,**_

" _ **what have I become?"**_

Y así comenzaron. Hablando cosas sin sentido y sin razón, escuchando al dueto que tocaba y bebiendo ligeramente. Shuu le conto cosas de preparatoria y Raku el comento de su rehabilitación.

" _ **I'm sorry."**_ La música término, y también la conversación.

Raku disfruto confesar secretos y verdades con un amigo al que no recordaba, bajo la luz de una canción que no conocía y dentro de una identidad que el sentía que no se merecía.

 **Fin del Capítulo 15.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Honestamente, me olvide que tenía esta cuenta :v #Oops #Fumatela #DealWithIt #DyllanPowah #MyNinjaWay #NoRegrets #TuMama #Hashtag4Life**

 **No, no me arrepiento de nada. Después de que el manga aplasto mi pareja favorita (Raku y Tsugumi) Y probablemente confirme mi segunda favorita (Raku y Chitoge) la semana que viene me he quedado sin inspiración, así que si este fic se va cuesta abajo no me culpen a mí *risa malvada***

 ***1— Aparentemente el nombre del padre de Raku es Issei, gracias wiki!**

 ***2—Si, se lo que estás pensando y si, son ellos. Y si la canción es esa y—para terminar—No, no importa lo que digas, Migraine es probablemente la mejor canción jamás escrita a partir de los 2010. (Si, ya sé que use Ode to Sleep para este capítulo, solo quería que quedara claro)**

 **Este capítulo fue principalmente de la relación de Raku y Shuu, el siguiente será de la relación de Chitoge y Tsugumi y luego soltare una bomba que he querido soltar desde hace tiempo, hasta luego!**

 _ **HD**_


End file.
